Nueva Vida
by Aya-Mery
Summary: AU. Kaoru es amenazada y se traslada de ciudad, una nueva escuela, unos nuevos amigos y también un nuevo guardaespaldas. [Final] [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

****

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin así que me gustaria que lo leyerais. También he de decir que si encontráis alguna cosa (faltas de ortografia, expresiones incorrectas) me lo decis, ok? **

**Ah, se me oblidaba, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki, el gran sensei, y yo solo tomó prestados sus personajes para crear esta...historia**

**Bueno os dejo con el fic.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hija, te dejo aquí – dijo un hombre de unos treinta años

Muy bien – dijo la chica que iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto

Vamos, hija, ya sé que ahora te es muy difícil, pero te tienes que acostumbrar – dijo con su tono frío – Además no es muy diferente de la otra escuela

Has hecho lo que a ti te parece mas cómodo, nunca estás cuando te necesito. He dejado a todos mis amigos a tras y a...

A ese estúpido chiquillo, no me lo recuerdes

Lo he de hacer papa

Estás de mal humor, yo también lo estaré – su voz se volvió mas fría y hizo temblar a la chica – Te reunirás con la directora y cuando salgas el nuevo guardaspaldas de vendrá a buscar

De acuerdo – y dio un gran portazo con la puerta

Niña consentida – murmuro para si después de arrancar el coche

Era una chica bajita, pero extremadamente hermosa, en la escuela tenia uniforme, pero hoy no lo llevaba, era el primer día y no quería, así que vestía con unos pantalones de pata de elefante con cintura baja, con un cinturón de chapas metálicas, un jersey de tirantes con mangas independientes (n/a: son de aquellas mangas que no están pegadas al jersey) de color blanco que hacían contraste con el resto de la ropa que llevaba de color negro, de expresivos ojos azul mar i cabello recogido en una coleta alta, de repente se sintió observada y vio que todos los chicos la miraban con ojos lujuriosos "llamo demasiado la atención" pensó.

Entro en la escuela, no era muy grande, se fue a secretaria y preguntó por el despacho del director.

Buenos días señorita Kamiya – le recibió el director

Buenos días señor Hiko – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

Te quiero presentar a tu nueva tutora, la señorita Tae Sekihara – señalo a una mujer castaña con ojos del mismo color – Que pronto será Hiko – brome

Por favor, discúlpalo – dijo la mujer

No se preocupe

Bien, te enseñaré tu clase

Gracias

Cuando entró volvió a notar todas las miradas en ella, la verdad, la muchacha era guapa y tenia un estilo que las otras jóvenes no tenían, la profesora la presento correctamente y fue a sentarse al lado de un chico llamado Tetsuya, cuando se sentó había contado las veces que la había desnudado con la mirada, "Tres, esto en el colegio que iba antes no pasaba, claro todo eran chicas".

Hola – dijeron tres chicas que se acercaron a ella

¿Qué tal? – pregunto ella

¿Quieres venir con nosotras? – dijo la segunda, "seguro que son las populares que solo quieren hacerme la pelota"

Bueno la verdad....

Por qué no dejáis de molestar a la nueve – dijo ácidamente una chica detrás suyo

No te metas Takani

Ui, que miedo, aun estas enfada porque te quité el novio. Yo – dijo girándose hacia ella – me llamo Takani Megumi, mucho gusto y te aconsejaría que no fueses con ellas

Kamiya Kaoru – dijo – ¿Por qué?

Porque son las "populares" y se han dado cuenta que eres el centro de las miradas de los chicos

Me lo suponía – dijo en voz baja – ¿Entonces podría ir contigo?

Ella también es nueva – respondía una de las chicas

Perfecto, así descubrimos la escuela juntas, ¿te parece? – las tres de detrás suyo murmuraron algo y se marcharon

Yo no soy popular

¿Ah no? – pregunto una vez solas en el aula

Antes lo era, pero tuve un problema con mi familia y tuve que dejar la escuela durante un curso y ahora estoy perdida en esta nueva. Por suerte el año que viene iremos a la universidad y podré olvidar a esas pavas

¿Tan mal te caen?

Tu has venido un semana después del inicio del año escolar pero yo he estado aquí sola y bueno, no son muy agradables cuando les "robas" el novio

Vaya... pues yo he visto que eres bastante popular entre los chicos

Igual que tu – brome

Vamos al recreo

Si, mejor me estoy asfixiando

Bajando las escaleras Kaoru observo mejor a Megumi, era muy guapa con largo cabello negro y ojos color café, tenia los labios pintados de carmesí rojo y desprendía cierto aire de madurez.

Afortunadamente las clases pasaron deprisa y no tardaron en terminar

Que día tan pesado – se quejo Kaoru, parecía mentira, no hacia ni 24 horas que conocía a Megumi y ya se trataban como si fueran hermanas

Pues aún te espera todo el curso

! ¡Has visto que chico!

Como est

¿A quién debe esperar? – Kaoru temiéndose lo peor se giro y vio a un chico de baja estatura, con los cabellos rojizos recogidos en una coleta baja, con ojos de color violeta "tiene unos ojos preciosos" pensó la chica, observo con atención y descubrió en la parte delantera del coche esportivo y descapotable el signo de la empresa de su padre

Me tengo que ir

Pero Kaoru... ¡te irás con él! ¡Y no me lo presentas!!!!!!!! – a Kaoru le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza (estilo anime)

Es que... bueno... aun no le conozco

Pero...

Me voy

¡Kaoru, pide le su numero telefónico y me lo pasas!!!!!!! – oyó gritar a Megumi

Hola – dijo el chico que la esperaba

Hola, tu eres mi nueva niñera

No soy tu nuevo guardaespaldas

¿Qué diferencia hay? – pregunto cuando se subió al coche

Que estoy aquí para protegerte

Y evitar que me ponga en líos, ¿no es así?

Si

Pues entonces eres una niñera de una chica de 17 años

Como prefieras llamarme – arrancó el coche – Me llamó Himura Kenshin, un placer Kaoru-dono

"¿Kaoru-dono?"

Por cierto tu padre no está, me quedaré con tu hermano hasta que llegue

Si, señor guardaespaldas

No me llames así – protesto – No te gusta nadie que trabajé para tu padre, ¿verdad?

Vaya, pero si eres inteligente y todo

Yo no trabajo para tu padre, trabajo para otra persona, la misma para la que tu padre también trabaja

¿Y por qué me proteges?

Creemos que eres el objetivo de unos tipos

¿Objetivo? ¿Qué tipos?

No necesitas saber mas

Pues entonces no comiences

Ya hemos llegado – bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al interior de la casa

¡Busu!!! – se escucho una voz

Te he dicho que no me llames así Yahiko-chan

¡No me llames chan!!!!!!!! – un niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones apareció por el pasillo – Papá no est

Si, ya lo s

¡¿Kenshin?! – se alegró de ver al hombre que venia detrás de la chica

Hola Yahiko

Bien, tu Yahiko-chan te vas a...

¡Te he dicho que no me llames chan, busu!! – la corto el niño

Yahiko- CHAN – dijo con énfasis la última palabra – la próxima vez que me llames de esa forma te doy – dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía las pantuflas (o zapatillas) y a Kenshin le salía un gota gigantesca detrás de la cabeza – y quiero que te vayas a entrenar, yo tengo deberes y he de estudiar, usted señor guardaespaldas haga lo que quiera. ¿Todo claro?

Si busu – dijo Yahiko y se escapo antes que Kaoru reaccionar

Este niño, ya verá cuando lo coja – dijo levantando un puño mientras se le engrandaba la vena en la frente

¿Quiere que haga la cena? – preguntó Kenshin intentando calmarla

No hace falta, ya la haré yo más tarde

¡Kenshin!!!! – Yahiko volvió a aparecer – No dejes que la busu cociné, puede ser mortal

Pero Yahiko no puede ser tan mala su comida

¿La has probado alguna vez? – el hombre negó con la cabeza – Pues imagina te lo mala que está que ni siquiera papá se la come

Me voy a estudiar – dijo malhumorada Kaoru

Te digo que has hecho lo mejor por tu integridad física

Pero se ha molestado

Normal

Voy a ver si necesita ayuda

Kenshin eres demasiado amable con ella

¿Oro? – Yahiko desapareció de inmediato, él subió por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Kaoru

Yahiko-chan no quiero verte

No soy Yahiko

Perdón, yo no sabia – dijo cuando abrió la puerta

No te preocupes

¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

¿Nani? – dijo entrando en la habitación, era de color azul pálido, tenia un armario, un escritorio lleno de libros desordenados y encima de la cama el uniforme que utilizaría mañana

He intentado discretamente no hablarte y tu... o no te has enterado o simplemente no se que pasa por tu cabeza

Si, ya lo había notado

¿Y entonces... que haces aquí?

Bueno, mi trabajo es protegerte, pero si tu no quieres que te proteja no puedo hacer nada

Me lo imaginaba, solo por tu trabajo – dijo en tono apagado "Solo por eso, no te importo... pero Kaoru que piensas te da igual si le importas o no... no, no me da igual, por alguna razón me siento extraña con él"

No, también porqué creo que tu vida es y a sido difícil y me gustaría conocerte para poder saber el porque del dolor de tus ojos – "porque Kaoru, dime el motivo que no te deja sonreír, la razón por la que escondes todos tus sentimientos"

Todas las vidas son difíciles, algunas más, otras menos, ¿qué me cuentas de la tuya Kenshin? – "¿Se ha dado cuenta? No podré aguantar la conversación mucho más. ¿Entonces por qué le he preguntado?"

No creo que sea el momento adecuado para contártelo. Voy a hacer la cena – ella asintió con la cabeza

Lo siento de verás

¿El qué?

El motivo por el cual tu vida ha sido difícil

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que os haya gustado, me escribís rewiewa y me comentáis vuestras dudas, también sé que no sea la mejor narración pero pensar que he de mejorar (no sé yo ¬¬')**

**Hasta la próxima. Se despide**

**AyaMery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo, ahora en vacaciones quiero hacer muchos fanfics porque durante las clases no sé si tendré tiempo (No!!!!No quiero que vuelvan a empezar!!!Snif!!! :'( ) y también intentaré actualizar rápido porqué tengo muchas ideas en menté y no sé como ponerlas y temó que si no las escribo se me olbidaran.**

**Naoko L-K - Muchas grácias por tus ánimos y me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado a ver si este capitulo también**

**Crystal-dono - A mi también me gusta muchisimo la pareja Aoshi-Misao, aunque a veces me cuesta entender como Misao puede haberse enamorado de su "padre" (porque por su físico esta clarísimo el motivo jeje). Intentaré hacerla aparecer mas adelante**

**Jou-chanHimura - Gracias por tu apoyo y por supuesto que quiero tu ayuda, me iría muy bién. Por cierto he seguido tu consejo sobre los rewiews.**

**Quiero que sepáis que me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros rewiews y quiero que me mandéis más, por supuesto. (Si!!!!Rewiews!!!! o)**

**Ruouni Kenshin no me pertenece, así que no me denuncién. Los dejó con el capítulo espero que les guste.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Megumi! – "Por fin, una persona conocida y sin nada de testosterona" pensó la chica llamada

¡ Kaoru! – respondió - ¡Ya me puedes estar contando quién era ese de ayer y... - entonces vio como la chica despedía con la mano a alguien – y... ¡Como es que le tienes tanta confianza! Kaoru-chan, tienes un novio y no me lo habías dicho

Pero que dices – dijo la aludida con un tono rosado en sus mejillas

Si, si, pero te has puesto roja, jojojojo – rió con su típica risita

Terminaron las clases, al menos no hubo ningún incidente, a parte claro, de que todos los chicos se quedaran mirando a las dos chicas con cara de vicio.

Oye Megumi

Mmm

¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

Iré con autobús, no te preocupes

¿Seguro?

¿¡Por qué tanta insistencia?!

Por nada, solo que no me cuesta nada llevarte y si vas sola te puede pasar algo y...

No me pasará nada, además quería ir a comprarme un helado

Vale pues me voy – y se dirigió al auto del pelirrojo

No cogió el autobús, prefería ir andando, su casa estaba un poco lejos, normalmente iba y venía en autobús pero hoy no, ella quería un helado. Se compró un de leche merengada con canela por encima, salió de la tienda y justo cuando iba a darle el primer mordisco choco contra alguien, cayendo al suelo y con el helado por encima

¡Mierda! – pero observo que en la camisa del otro también había una mancha, "al menos no ha salido intacto" - ¡Por que no vigilas por donde vas!

¡Oye tú, que si hubieras vigilado más no abríamos chocado! – un chico de uno o dos años mayor, con cabellos marrones, color que compartían sus ojos, en la frente llevaba una cinta roja, cuando la chica iba a abrir la boca para devolverle la pelota, el sonido de un coche les llamó la atención

¡¿Kaoru!? – dijo la chica todavía en el suelo, se levanto y se dirigió hacia el coche - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kenshin – dijo señalando al conductor del automóvil – Tenía que venir a recoger a un amigo suyo y... ¿por qué no te vienes a mi casa?- se le ocurri

No sé...

Vamos y te cambias de ropa. Por cierto no os he presentado, Megumi esté es Kenshin Himura, Kenshin ella es Megumi Takani

Un placer Megumi-dono

Igualmente Ken-san

Kenshin, ¿dónde habías quedado con tu amigo?

Aquí mismo – respondió una voz de detrás suyo

¿¡Tu?! – respondió Megumi

Vamos Kenshin – dijo el chico subiendo, sin necesidad de abrir la puerta al asiento trasero (n/a: recuerden que es un descapotable, de cuatro plazas sino lo había dicho)

¿Te vienes Megumi? – preguntó Kaoru

Que remedio

Oye Kenshin, ¿ella es la hija de Saito? – preguntó el chico

¿Y tu quién eres? – preguntó Megumi

Sanosuke Sagara – dijo Kenshin – trabajamos juntos

¿Juntos? – pregunto Kaoru

Bueno, Kenshin se encarga de los más importantes. Jo-chan...

¿Jo-chan? – dijeron los tres a la vez

¿Te importa que te llame así? – preguntó Sanosuke

No

Vale, pero tengo otra pregunta. Tú te llamas Kaoru Kamiya, ¿no es así? – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Entonces, ¿cómo es que tu padre se llama Hajime Saito?

Llevó el apellido de mi madre, Yahiko, en cambio se llama Saito. Mis padres decidieron que yo heredaría el apellido y el estilo de lucha de mi madre y Yahiko los de mi padre

Sano tengo trabajo, me enviaron un sobre donde hay tu nueva asignación – dijo Kenshin

¿¡Otra!? Pero si no hace ni una semana que dejé el otro testigo

Como no pudieron localizarte me lo enviaron a mi

¿Pero vosotros de que trabajáis? – cuestionó Megumi

Guardaespaldas

Llegaron a casa de Kaoru, allí Megumi se cambió el uniforme por ropa prestada por Kaoru. Mientras Kenshin y Sanosuke hablaban sobre la nueva misión del último

Katsura me dijo que era un asunto de drogas

¿Drogas? – preguntó Sanosuke

Una chica, un año mayor que Kaoru, estuvo secuestrada durante un año, fabricaba una droga extraña y secreta, poca gente la ha probada, a parte, de que va muy cara

¿Cuando será el juicio?

Dentro de seis meses

¿¡Seis meses!?

Si, al parecer, los implicados eran subordinados de los que persiguen a Kaoru

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro

¿Por qué la persiguen?

Dentro de poco tendrá 18 años, a está edad su abuelo, le cederá el dominio económico de medio Japón

¿¡Medio Japón!?

Así es. Pero si el día de la entrega, Kaoru no está vivita y coleando su parte pasará a la persona más cercana y si antes había sido secuestrada...

Quieres decir que, como Jo-chan dentro de poco será mayor de edad y por lo tanto se podrá casar sin necesidad del consentimiento de sus padres...

Si se une en matrimonio con algunos de ellos y Kaoru muere la fortuna será para ellos

¿Pero Saito qué hace?

Está investigando, al mismo tiempo que protege al pequeño Yahiko que heredará la otra parte cuando tenga 19 años

Bueno... vamos a ver quién es a la preciosidad que me toca proteger – entonces entraron por la puerta la dos chicas, Kaoru no llevaba el uniforme sino unos pantalones piratas de color blanco con una camiseta de tirantes anchos del mismo color, Megumi había escogido una mini-falda de cuero y una camiseta de tirantes anchos de color azul rey – Vaya con la kitsune – dijo

¿Qué estabais haciendo? – preguntó Kaoru sentándose en el sofá junto con Megumi y Kenshin

Sano iba a descubrir cual era su próxima protegida – "A Kaoru le quedaría muy bien esa ropa. Pero que estás pensando Kenshin no baka. No disimules tanto, sé muy bien que des del primer momento la encuentras atractiva"

¿Y quién será la pobre desgraciada? – dijo Megumi irónicamente

De desgraciada nada, podrá tener un cuerpo serrano como él mío pendiente de ella todo el día

Claro, pero piensa que eres incapaz de decir dos cosas coherentes en la misma frase

¿Por qué lo dices?

Fíjate. Haz dicho que no sería desgraciada si podía tener a un cuerpo serrano todo el día pendiente de ella, eso significa que, tendrá un pesado idiota encima, la pobre cuando acabé el juicio tendrá que ir a un psicólogo

Kitsune idiota – murmuró por lo bajo mientras Kenshin y Kaoru contenían la risa – A ver – abrió el nombre – Vaya, de qué me suena este nombre – murmur

¿Qué nombre cabeza de pollo? ¿El de idiota o el de pesado?

¿Alguno de vosotros ha dicho alguna cosa? – dijo ignorándola y volviendo a su papel - ¿Habéis oído hablar de una tal Takani Megumi? – todos se quedaron en silencio - ¡No! ¿¡Es mentida verdad!?

Megumi tu... - empezó a decir Kaoru

La madre que lo matriculó. Le dije a Katsura que me pusiera a uno competente y te ponen ¡a ti!!!! – gritó Megumi

¿Conoces a Katsura? – preguntó Kenshin

Claro que lo conozco. Gracias a él estoy viva. Ken-san, tu podrías cuidar de mi y de Kaoru, al fin y al cabo, pasamos muchas horas juntas y incluso podría trasladarme a vivir aquí, últimamente empezaba a sentirme sola, di que si, vamos, Ken-san

No tengo autoridad suficiente para pedirle esto

Pero tu eres unos de sus mejores hombres

La tarde pasó tranquila, entre gritos y protestas de Megumi y Sanosuke, ellos dos hacían sus deberes.

Estamos en casa – se oyó la voz chillona de Yahiko en la puerta acompañado de un fuerte olor a humo

Estamos en el salón – dijo Kaoru porque la pudieran localizar

Hola busu – saludó Yahiko

Yahiko-chan – dijo con un gran vena en su cabeza – te presento a Sanosuke Sagara y a Megumi Takani

Vaya, si es la cabeza de pollo – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Papa – saludo Kaoru

Megumi mejor nos vamos – Sanosuke ya se había levantado y sujetaba de la muñeca a Megumi

No

Nos vamos

¡No me da la gana!

Soy tu guardaespaldas y...

Tu misión es protegerme, por lo tanto, no hay sitio mas seguro que estar en la misma habitación que Kenshin y Saito, además hoy me quedó a cenar, ¿verdad Kaoru?

Eh...pues si...claro que si

Si incluso tu propia protegida no confía en ti nadie lo hará – se río Saito con un cigarrillo en mano– Kaoru me voy a entrenar. Battousai ¿podrías ayudar a entrenar mi hija?

Claro

¿Battousai? – preguntaron las dos chicas y Yahiko

Es su nombre "profesional" – informó Sanosuke

Dicho esto Sanosuke y Megumi se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena mientras los demás entrenaban.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Estoy de nuevo aquí, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen criticas, sugerencias o felicitaciones (si, felicitaciones! WeWe!! o) me mandan un rewiew que los recibo con mucha ilusión.**

**Nos vemos**

**Aya-Mery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno estoy de vuelta. A ver si este capitulo os gusta. Gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado rewiews y espero que no os defraude este episodio. Sobre la preguntar de si apareceran Misao y Aoshi, bueno pues quiero ir introduciendo más personajes y ellos estan en mi lista.**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (me parece que eso esta claro para todos, o no? ¬¬') **

**Y a disfrutar del capítulo.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos Kenshin ataca me en serio – dijo Kaoru con boken en mano – Ayer, cuando mi padre te dijo que entrenarás conmigo tampoco me tomaste en serio

- Es que Kaoru-do... Kaoru – rectificó al ver la cara de desaprobación de la chica – No puedo hacerlo

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – dijo molesta

- Porque es ilógico

- ¿Ilógico?

- Soy tu guardaespaldas y si te ataco te estoy poniendo en "peligro"

- Pero que dices. Mi madre me enseñó muy bien y mi padre me ha enseñado un par de técnicas para perfeccionar la mía. Además sé un poco de boxeo y todo. Y con el boken no me puedes hacer mucho daño que digamos

- Pero...

- Vamos... uno que sea ligerito

- Está bien, pero solo un par de ataques – Kaoru sonrió, sabia que eso no quedaría así, ya había conseguido la parte más difícil

- Empecemos

Kaoru se lanzó hacia Kenshin, el solo esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques. Kaoru se paró a dos metros de él, ahora era su turno, atacó, Kaoru era buena, no dejó ningún punto sin protección.

- Vaya Kaoru, eres buena – dijo Kenshin

- Ya te lo dije

- Si, lo reconozco te menosprecié. Por hoy hay bastante – dijo Kenshin dejando a Kaoru con la boca abierta

- Pero... pero... Kenshin, no me puedes dejar así, ahora que se ponía interesante – dijo acercándose a él

- Dentro de poco llegará tu padre y entonces...

- Él me hará entrenar contigo y tu no lo harás

- ¿Oro?

- Vamos Ken... un poquito más – dijo con carita de perrito abandonado

- No, por hoy ya es bastante – dijo apoyando su frente con la de la chica para que se tranquilizara

- Ken...shin – intentó decir Kaoru que estaba roja

- Lo siento... yo...

- No te preocupes – dijo recuperándose - ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Agua pro favor

- Que sano eres – brome

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó entrando detrás de la chica en la cocina

-Si Sano estuviera aquí ya me habría pedido una cerveza o algo por el estilo. Mierda – dijo ella

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé. El desagüé no va bien y el agua... lo dejo todo hecho un asco – dijo indicando el suelo – Le he dicho ha papa que lo arreglé o que llamé a alguien, pero últimamente no anda mucho por casa, al igual que Yahiko

- Vaya... ¿quieres qué intente arreglarlo?

- ¿Podrías?

- Si, claro. ¿Dónde está la caja de herramientas?

- Voy a buscarla, en seguida vuelvo – al cabo de cinco minutos apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un caja metálica de color rojo – Aquí la tienes

- Gracias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ay, kitsune, me haces daño – se quejó Sanosuke

- Esto te pasa por hacerte el duro – dijo Megumi envenando le la mano

- ¿El duro? Pero si...

- ¿Quién te mandaba a ti ponerte a cocinar?

- Pero...

- Cabeza de pollo estúpido. ¡No sabes cocinar! Eres un desastre en eso y me meto en la ducha y cuando salgo me encuentro con los bomberos y con tu mano medio quemada

- No está quemado, solo que el aceité me... salpicó – Megumi esbozó un sonrisa al imaginarse al cabeza de pollo gritando como un chica por culpa del aceite – Además, como vivo aquí de gorra quería que probarás mi cocina

- Según lo que sé tu has vivido siempre de gorra

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso Kitsune estúpida? ¡Tú estás viviendo aquí gracias al dinero que te da Katsura!

- Será posible, sabes perfectamente que si pudiera me lo pagaría yo

- Si claro... esperas convertirte en la gran doctora, pues si sigues así lo único que conseguirás s erá hacerte vieja y quedarte solterona. ¡Ay!! – Megumi había terminado de vendarle la mano y el vendaje había quedado un poco... demasiado fuerte – Kitsune idiota y antipática, ¡podrías aflojarme el vendaje no!! – Pero Megumi ya no le escuchaba estaba mirando el desastre de cocina que Sanosuke le había dejado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo vas Kenshin? Ya hace media hora que intentas arreglarlo y no puedes... yo de tu lo dejaría... ¿¡Me oyes!?

- Ya estoy, sólo cinco minutos

- Pero eso me lo has dicho hace diez – Kaoru se agach

- Ya está – dijo saliendo, cuando iba a levantarse se dio contra el bordillo, perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayéndose sobre Kaoru

- Ay – se quejó esta, que no había tenido tiempo en reaccionar y aguantaba el pesado cuerpo de Kenshin encima del suyo

- ¿Orooo? – dijo Kenshin aún mareado y intentando levantarse, pero sus manos resbalaron por culpa del agua que todavía quedaba en el suelo y su cabeza fue a parar en el cuello de Kaoru "Huele a jazmines, su olor es muy relajante, me quedaría así siempre". Entonces levantó la vista revelando a una Kaoru muy roja – Perdón, siempre te pongo en situaciones embarazosas – se disculpo

- No importa. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, si

- Perfecto, déjame, te ayudo a levantarte – Kaoru se sentó en el suelo, examinó la cabecita de Kenshin y después le ayudo a mantenerse de pie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kenshin me voy. Me recoges a la salida – dijo Kaoru saliendo del coche y cogiendo su cartera

- De acuerdo

- Nos vemos – y se reunió con Megumi que estaba discutiendo, como no ¬¬', con Sanosuke.

"Ya hace un semana que soy el guardaespaldas de Kaoru y... su padre no lo sabrá bien pero Kaoru necesita un guardaespaldas para el colegio, parece mentida que estos adolescentes sobrantes de hormonas se atrevan a desear a Kaoru, no ni siquiera a mirarla, porque mi Kaoru es mucho mas pura que todos ellos... un momento... ¿¡mi Kaoru!? ¿Con que derecho le pongo esté posesivo? Bueno... pero he de reconocer que me gustaría poder utilizarlo y además el otro día, cuando me caí, estaba tan a gusto... pero que estoy diciendo... es mi protegida y no puedo pensar en ella como... como la bella mujer que es" Kenshin suspiró resignado, si empezaba a sentir algo más que pura amistad hacia ella... ella le perdería la confianza que le tenia, aunque hace poco que se conocían, Kenshin era una persona muy importante para Kaoru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Jo-chan! – dijo Sanosuke cuando Kaoru se reunió con ellos

- Hola – dijo ella – Kenshin te espera

- Si, ya voy. Kitsune cuando salgas te reunirás con Kenshin si yo no estoy aquí y te vas a casa de Kaoru y vendré a por ti, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sanosuke como si hablará con una niña pequeña, cosa que sabía que enfurecería a Megumi

- Maldita cabeza de pollo, no me hables como si fuera idiota

- Yo nunca he dicho que fueras idiota – rió él, al ver como Megumi se había auto insultado

- ¿Por cierto, por qué motivo no podrás venir a recogerme? Es que te irás a apostar y lo perderás todo o intentarás volver a cocinar – Kaoru rió por lo bajo, lo que enfureció más a Sanosuke, una cosa era sus insultos con Megumi y lo otro era cuando intentaba hacer algo bien para que la chica se sintiera mejor y le salía el tiro por la culata y además, la estúpida Kitsune se lo había contado a medio barrio

- Me voy – dijo malhumorado y Megumi esbozó una sonrisa al ver que ese asalto lo había ganado ella.

"Clase de historia, que aburrimiento. Me lo estaría pasando mejor con Kenshin. Kenshin... por que nunca baja del coche y les hace ver a los otros chicos que no sé pueden acercar a mí que yo no estoy a su alcance porque yo quiero a alguien mas maduro e interesante, alguien como Kenshin, si, como Kenshin estaría bien, se preocupaba un poco demasiado, pero se lo toleró, un chico que este por mi, alguien que este conmigo en los momentos difíciles y que sepa como tratarme. Kenshin... ¿por qué pienso en él? No es que no me guste pero... ¿él ya tendrá novia, no? Si me lo paro a pensar, Sanosuke nunca a dicho nada respecto a ninguna y por lo que sé él vive solo y cuando Sanosuke no tiene encargos con él pero... no, era imposible, un hombre como Kenshin no podía estar sin ninguna pareja estable y entonces... ¿por qué eso la preocupaba?"

- Oye Kaoru, el sábado vamos al cine, ¿te vienes? – preguntó un chico, bastante guapo, una vez terminadas las clases - ¿Y tu Megumi?

- Es que Kaoru ya había quedado, yo te llamó luego y te lo confirmó– dijo ella

- De acuerdo, me llamas

- Por supuesto – dijo Megumi

- ¿Ya había quedado? ¿Y con quién? – preguntó Kaoru

- Tu espera y verás – Megumi se dirigió al coche donde estaban Kenshin y Sanosuke – Hola chicos, vamos Kaoru – subieron al coche - ¿Sabéis qué? – dijo Megumi emocionada

- Vamos Kitsune, suéltalo

- A Kaoru la han invitado a una cita

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres a la vez

- Si, por supuesto será un cita doble, no dejaré que pobre Kaoru se divierta y yo no

- Pero Megumi... - intentó decir Kaoru

- ¿Qué haréis vosotros chicos?

- Nosotros – dijo Sanosuke – Rezar por el pobre que te haya de aguantar todo el día – dijo aguantándose la risa

- Es verdad, dudo que tu padre te deje salir sin ningún tipo de protección - añadió Kenshin

- Pero... es que...

- Bueno... pues entonces tendremos que anular tu cita Kaoru – dijo Megumi

- Y la tuya también Megumi – dijo Sanosuke serio

- ¿¡Cómo que la mía también?!

- Si quieres voy yo de carabina

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Entonces porque no sales con Sanosuke – propuso Kenshin

- ¿Cómo? – contestaron los dos

- Claro, no es justo que Megumi se quede sin cita por ser un testigo, así que, sal tu con ella

- De acuerdo – dijo Sanosuke con mirado picara – Solo si tu sales con Jo-chan, al fin y al cabo ella también se queda sin cita

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno no ha salida tan bien como había pensado pero...aquí está, espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis suggerencias, preguntas, mandarme un rewiew.**

**Nos vemos**

**Aya-Mery**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo. ¿Qué tal el episodio anterior? Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado rewiews, estoy muy contenta o.**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, eso esta claro, jeje, ya me gustaría.**

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pero Megumi como se te ocurre – decía Kaoru a Megumi a través de una llamada telefónica

- Oye, yo lo que quería era que Ken-san tuviera un cita contigo, porque lo que es yo quería ir al cine con los de la clase

- Ya, pero es que yo no tenia ninguna cita con nadie, es más, tu te encargaste de que no tuviera ninguna otra cita, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Jojojojo – Megumi rió con su risa característica – Pero es que si le hubiera dicho a Kenshin que no tenias ninguna cita, no se hubiera puesto celoso y ahora no estarías nerviosa escogiendo que vestido ponerte

- Si, claro. Kenshin sale conmigo porque como no puedo salir con otros chicos "por mi seguridad" lo hace él, para compensar.

- No es verdad

- Si lo es

- Estás celosa

- ¿Celosa?

- Si, porque piensas que Kenshin no ha sido sincero

- No, lo que me pasa es que estoy harta de no poder salir sin la compañía de Kenshin y no es que me caiga mal ni nada pero...

- Te gustaría que te viera como una chica, no como su protegida

- Exacto, bueno, no, quiero decir, sin tener ninguna obligación conmigo, ya sabes...

- Sé, sé – dijo Megumi riéndose entre dientes porque Kaoru se acababa de delatar inconscientemente – Oye, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa y te ayude con el vestuario?

- ¿Podrías?

- Si, se lo diré a Sano

- Claro, ¿por qué él también viene a la cita, no?

- Si

- ¡Megumi!

- ¿Qué? – dijo pesadamente en solo imaginarse lo que le tocaría soportar, encima de pasar todo el día con él, ahora también ¡era su cita!

- ¡Tienes una encantadora forma de ligar! – dijo burlonamente y colgó antes de que Megumi pudiera devolverle el comentario ácido

- ¿Ligar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Oye! - demasiado tarde – Esta te la devuelvo Tanuki

- ¿Qué decías Kitsune? – preguntó Sanosuke que acababa de aparecer por la puerta

- Kaoru, que está nerviosa por su cita con Ken...shin – Megumi se giró y se encontró con un Sanosuke medio desnudo, tenía puesto unos pantalones de deporte y su torso desnudo circulaban gotas de sudor producidas por el entrenamiento (n/a: Aunque el carácter de Sano no me guste, he de decir que con esa imagen se me hace la boca agua), en los puños llevaba unas vendas. Megumi se ruborizó, realmente el chico estaba muy bien, tenia que reconocerlo

- Me lo imaginaba – dijo él sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá - ¿Y tu Kitsune? ¿Estás nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar hoy? – rió Sanosuke pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica

- ¡Sanosuke que asco! – dijo quitando su brazo – Estás todo sudado – su rubor había desaparecido, comprobado, Sanosuke tenia poco tacto – Vete a duchar ahora mismo y después no vamos a casa de Kaoru

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto burlón

- ¿A dónde?

- A la ducha

- Eres un... ¡CERDO PERVERTIDO!! – le chilló empujándole pero intentando no tocarle demasiado (n/a: por la sudor, mal pensados ¬¬') dentro de la ducha, en otro día quizá se lo hubiera pasado pero después de su repentino sonrojó, no, no estaba dentro de sus planes.

-------------------------------------

- ¡Voy a abrir la puerta! – dijo Kaoru cuando sonó el timbre

- ¡Jo-chan! – saludo Sanosuke

- Hola Sano, Megumi – dijo cuando vio a la chica

- ¿Qué tal Tanuki? Vaya, aún vas con albornoz, al parecer a Kenshin le cogió un ataque de celos y te encerró en la habitación y no habéis salido hasta ahora – dijo señalando a Kenshin que también iba en albornoz

- Vaya, nuestra Jo-chan ha crecido – añadió Sanosuke divertido al ver la cara roja de Kenshin y Kaoru

- ¡Sois unos idiotas! Como tardabais tanto me he puesto a entrenar con Kenshin y él acaba de ducharse y yo no hace ni diez minutos que he hablado con Megumi y aún no he podido vestirme

- Ya nos lo pensábamos Kaoru, no te enfades – dijo Megumi entrando tranquilamente

- Si fuera así se os vería más emocionados y dudo que hoy quisierais visitas. Voy a mirar la tele – y se dirigió al comedor

- Les voy a matar – murmuró enfada

- Vamos, no se lo tomes a mal – la tranquilizó Kenshin aun con algo del sonrojo – Piensa que en lo de tomar el pelo a los demás es en lo único que coinciden

- Pues yo pienso que se llevan muy bien – reflexiono Kaoru y se dirigió a su habitación donde Megumi ya estaba remirando su ropa - ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy separando la ropa

- Eso ya lo veo, pero... ¿para qué?

- Esté montón de aquí – dijo señalando un montón donde residía más de la mitad de la ropa de Kaoru – es para tirar

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijo escandalizada - ¿¡Por qué!?

- ¿Me preguntas por qué? Está ropa solo se la ponen las monjas. En cambio este de aquí – dijo señalando otro montón donde como máximo habían diez piezas – Es la ropa que se pondría la gente de tu edad. ¿Tienes dinero?

- Si, claro

- ¿Te lo puede gastar?

- Si

- Perfecto, hoy nos vamos de compras

- Pero...

- Así Kenshin y la cabeza de pollo nos podrán dar su opinión de "hombres"

---------------------

- Haber Kenshin, tu tráeme aquella falda de allí y tu Sano los tres jerséis de all

- Oye Kitsune, que no somos tus esclavos

- ¿Quieres que Kaoru se vea atractiva?

- Hombre, pues...

- Vamos, mueve el trasero. Gracias Kenshin – dijo cuando recibió la falda que había pedido, corrió la cortina del probador

- ¡Megumi! ¡No pienso ponerme esto! – se escuchó los gritos de Megumi

- Voy a ver que hace la cabeza de pollo, ponte las medias y la falda y ya puestos te pruevas este jersey de aqu

- Pero...

- Kenshin – dijo Megumi cuando salió – Vigila a Kaoru que no se escape

Kenshin no tubo tiempo de contestar, al cabo de poco tiempo vio que Megumi volvía a gritarle a Sanosuke y él no se quedaba atrás.

- Maldición – murmuró Kaoru – La última vez que salgo de compras con Megumi

Kenshin se acercó a ver que le pasaba a Kaoru, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, la cortina no estaba corrida del todo, observo el reflejo de Kaoru, estaba subiéndose las medias, acto seguido se puso bien la falda, bueno más bien una minifalda, después su espalda fina y blanca quedó al descubierto dejando solo las tiras del sostén, Kenshin no podía estar mas rojo, incluso había igualando a su pelo. Se giró y decidió ir haber si Sanosuke necesitaba ayuda con el montón de ropa que Megumi le ordeno cargar.

-----------------------------------

- Nos vemos mañana Kaoru – dijo Megumi mientras salía del coche de Kenshin después de Sanosuke

- De acuerdo, trata de llegar temprano así podremos estudiar más – y con un gesto de la mano se despidieron – Uf! ¡Que día! ¿Oye Kenshin?

- Mmmm

- ¿De verdad te gusta la ropa o te parece demasiado atrevida?

- Pues, te quedaba bien "más que bien" – pens

- De verdad. Menos mal – cogió una bolsa de detrás – Al final Megumi me obligó a quedarme la falda y las medias – Kenshin enrojeció de repente al recordar lo ocurrido cuando Kaoru se probaba la falda

- ¿Kenshin que te pasa? – pregunto preocupada, ya habían llegado a casa y Kenshin parecía no reaccionar - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cogiendo su cara entre sus manos

- Si... si – alcanzó decir

- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes fiebre? – preguntó poniendo su mano en la frente de Kenshin y otra en la suya, cosa que provocó que Kenshin se sonrojará más – Kenshin estás muy caliente. Vamos a casa

- No estoy bien Kaoru... de verdad

----------------------

- ¿Kitsune? -preguntó Sanosuke

- Si, soy yo cabeza de pollo

- ¿Qué haces levantada a las tres de la mañana?

- No podía dormir

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tenia miedo – dijo sinceramente

- ¿Miedo? - preguntó asombrado

- Si, miedo y no te rías de mi – exigió Megumi

- No lo haré – y se acomodó al lado de Megumi en el sofá - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Cuando ocurrió todo eso de las drogas, lo último feliz que recuerdo fue que salí de compras con mi mejor amiga de entonces

- ¿Qué es lo que paso exactamente?

- ¿Katsura no te lo contó?

- Me dijo que si tu querías que lo supiera me lo dirías tu – Megumi sonri

- Mataron a mi familia

- ¿Cómo qué la mataron?

- Mi padre era un policía muy importante y... se enteró que traficaban con drogas, bueno la verdad, lo vimos mi padre y yo, pero... yo en teoría estaba en una excursión. Ellos pensaron que las dos personas que habían visto eran mis padres. El día que ocurrió Katsura estaba cuidando de mi, por suerte o por desgracia, bueno no cuidaba de mi, me estaba interrogado con Saito – a Megumi le pareció escuchar a Sanosuke maldecid al Lobo de Mibu – Cuando me acompañaron a casa – las lágrimas contenidas de Megumi salieron a la luz – y entré, siempre acompañada de Saito, me encontré con mis padres y mis hermanos, estaban muertos, todo estaba lleno de sangre y... - no pudo continuar la lágrimas se apoderaron de ella

- Meg... - murmuro Sanosuke – vamos Kitsune no llores, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, no te preocupes – dijo abrazándola con fuerza. "Por eso tengo miedo Sanosuke, si te hacen daño a ti... yo..." pensó la chica que en poco tiempo cayó dormida en brazos del chico, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno ya esta, no lo tenia pensado hacerlo así, pero... ¿quedó bien? Espero que si.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio**

**Aya-Mery**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Bueno estoy aquí de nuevo. Quiero aclarar que Rurouni Kenshin no es mio (me estoy cansando de esto, no hay nadie que se piense que es mio).**

**A ver sobre los rewiews:**

** - Kayla-chan: Que bueno que te gustará, la verdad yo no tenia previsto que terminará así pero me gusto como me quedó y claro que voy hacer algo romántico por los cuatro (K&K - S&M)**

**- Naoko LK - Que bueno que te gustase, jeje, la verdad no sé si os estoy decepcionando con la historia, quizá empezó muy bien y ahora dará un bajón (no, porfi, no, snif. :'( )**

**- Holly Rainard - Perfecto, te gusto. Yupi!! Te digo lo mismo que a Naoki LK, espero no decepcionarte**

**Siento no haber contestado los rewiews anteriores, es que, escribó el capitulo y me voy y no tengo tiempo, de ahora en adelante intentaré hacerlo, grácias por los rewiews a: carmen, gaby (hyatt, kaoru himura, Serenity, Crystal-dono y a Jou-chanHimura. **

**Ahora os dejo con el episodio.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Buenos días Kitsune

- Sano...suke – dijo ella aun medio dormida - ¿Qué...hago aquí en el sofá?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – la chica negó con la cabeza – Te pusiste a llorar y te quedaste dormida en el sofá y cuando iba a salir para dejarte dormir en paz, jeje, me tenias cogido con tanta fuerza que no me pude levantar – la chica se sonroj

- Lo siento – y entonces se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba encima de él

- No importa – y se sentó en el sofá imitando a Megumi

- No, en serio, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo mi... historia, si se puede decir así, además, no veo porque pueda interesarte, solo soy otro trabajo – dijo esto último en un murmuro, murmuro que Sanosuke pudo escuchar

- Te lo dijo ayer por la noche – dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Megumi y atrayéndola hacia él – No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño y es un promesa, y como buen caballero cumpliré mi promesa

- ¿Des de cuando tú eres un caballero? – bromeó ella levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

- ¡Oye! – chilló Sanosuke siguiendo a Megumi con una sonrisa porque la chica volvía a ser la de siempre

---------------------------------

- ¡Yahiko! ¡Yahiko-chan! – Kaoru estaba buscando a su hermano por la casa

- ¿¡Qué quieres busu!? ¡Te he dicho más de mil veces que no me llames Chan!

- ¡Y yo que no me llames de esa forma! – dijo dándole con el boken – Kenshin ya esta aquí y papa dice que os vais con Katsura

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Y a mi me lo preguntas?! – al cabo de cinco minutos Yahiko salía con varios chichones de parte de Kaoru por haberle dicho busu delante de Kenshin - ¿Papa volverás temprano?

- No lo sé Kaoru, ya sabes que estás cosas son largas – contestó su padre

- Si, lo sé – dijo triste

- Vamos Tanuki, que nadie puede vencer al Lobo de Mibu – dijo Saito dedicándole una sonrisa paternal, ella asintió con la cabeza – Yahiko-chan se quedará con nosotros

- ¡Oye no me llames CHAN! – se oyó a Yahiko des de dentro del coche

- Kenshin – dijo girándose hacia el chico cuando su padre y su hermano se habían marchado - ¿Entrenarías conmigo?

- Ya es como una costumbre – bromeó él y entraron en la casa pero de repente Kenshin se detuvo

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica

- Nada...nada – "No, siento un ki muy fuerte que está cerca pero... no lo reconozco"

- Men... - "Esté ki, lo conozco, no, no puede ser" , sin decir más, corrió hacia la puerta

- Kaoru, no salgas – le gritó Kenshin cuando se percató de las intenciones de ella

- Hola preciosa – dijo un chico de la misma edad de Kaoru que se encontraba parado en mitad de la calle

- ¡Seta! – dijo con menosprecio

--------------------

- Sanosuke, me iré a comprar sola como no te des prisa – decía Megumi desde la puerta mientras cogía las llaves y el monedero - ¡Cabeza de pollo! ¡Sano! ¡Sanosuke Saga...! – pero se quedó a media palabra, cuando abrió la puerta alguien se abalanzo sobre ella y la cogió del cuello - ¿Quién eres tu?

- La persona que va acabar con tu vida – dijo la persona que iba cubierta con una capa

- Sano... suke – dijo antes de perder el conocimiento

- Ya estoy aquí Kitsune espero que... - se quedó petrificado al ver la imagen

- Aquí está su caballero andante – bromeó la persona

- ¡Déjala en paz! – gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un puñetazo certero en la cara y quedando su rostro al descubierto - ¿Yumi?

-------------------------

- ¿Seta? – repitió Kaoru

- Si, soy yo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió Kaoru dando un par de pasos hacia el chico

- Quería asegurarme que estuvieras tan bien como tu madre

- Querías verme muerta, ¿no es así?

- Bueno, si, lo reconozco, pero tu madre se puso en el medio y...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Me das asco!

- No cariño, piensa que si todo hubiera salido bien ahora estaríamos casados

- ¡Kaoru! – dijo Kenshin apareciendo detrás de ella

- Vaya... Kaoru tienes muchos trucos escondidos, ahora haces amistad con Battousai y dices que yo soy despreciable

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Vete de aquí!

- No, no puedo irme y tu lo sabes, tienes que venir conmigo

- ¡Ni hablar!

- Tendremos que hacer como la última vez... a quien prefieres ¿tu hermano o tus nuevos amigos?

- Ni te atrevas o...

- ¿O te entregaras a mí? – entonces con un rápido movimiento se puso delante de Kaoru y le dio un beso que ella respondió con un mordisco en el labio inferior que hizo que sangrará - ¡Zorra! – levantó la mano para pegarla pero algo le detuvo

- No le ponga una mano encima – dijo un voz fría

- Ken...shin – dijo Kaoru aun sorprendida por el cambio de voz

- Kaoru, mantente detrás de mi

- Si... - entonces lo vio, la mirada de Kenshin era... era ámbar, la mirada era fría no como cuando hablaba normalmente con ella

- Vaya... parece que ha Battousai le ha gustado la pequeña Kaoru, ¿qué te pasa te has enamorado de ella o sólo lo haces por miedo al Lobo de Mibu?

- Primera es asunto mío y segundo quien debe temer al Lobo eres tu por intentarle poner la mano encima a su hija

- No, por no haber pedido permiso para besarla – brome

- Basta de cháchara

- Está bien – saco una katana de su ropa - ¿Preparado para luchar?

- Kaoru – murmuró bajito

- ¿Si?

- Pase lo que pase no te pongas por el medio

- Pero... y si tu...

- No, llama a tu padre y dile que venga i después escóndete

- Pero...

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Kenshin (o más bien dicho Battousai) sacando su espada

- La batalla empezó, dos choques de espadas, iban muy igualados

- Battousai, ¿des de cuándo usas una sakabatou?

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo recuperando el aliento, era muy bueno, lo tenia que reconocer

- Entonces esos rumores sobre Tomoe eran ciertos

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! – se lanzó otra vez al ataque, consiguió herirle en el hombro y Seta le hizo un corte en la frente, se volvieron a separar

- Para ser una sakabatou me hizo daño – dijo medio bromeando y medio en serio, pero entonces, un teléfono móvil sonó - ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora no! – se puso una mano en la oreja – Dime

- Yumi tiene problemas, ve a recogerla y rápido. De Battousai nos encargaremos otro día

- De acuerdo – suspiró el chico resignado – Bueno, ya lo has oído, me voy – dijo sin más

- Ni te lo pienses

- Pues si, me lo pienso – con un rápido movimiento se paró delante de Battousai (n/a: o Kenshin, la verdad no sé como llamarle en estos momentos) y le dio un puñetazo que Battousai no previno – Nos vemos, terminaremos nuestra pelea, de eso estás seguro

---------------------------

- Hola Sanosuke – dijo la chica

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vaya, pues parece obvio, matar a la chica, pero me parece que... ya lo he conseguida – ri

- ¡Mentida! – se abalanzó sobre ella, dos puñetazos consiguió darle pero los dos fueron devueltos – Has mejorado

- Tuve un buen maestro

- Por eso te ganar

- Ni lo piense... - pero se quedó a media palabra, unas cunais habían ido estrepitosamente rápidas hacia ella - ¿¡Y ahora qué!? – dijo levantándose del suelo después de haberlas esquivado

- ¡Cabeza de pollo ve a ver si Megumi está bien! – dijo un voz de una chica - ¡Yo me encargó! – una chica con el pelo largo y recogido en una trenza apareció delante de él, llevaba una traje ninja que hacia que su figura reasaltara mucha más

- Gracias comadreja – y se retiro hacia dentro de la casa - ¿Kitsune? – dijo bajito intentando despertar a la chica - ¿Megumi estás bien? – dijo elevando un poco la voz – Vamos Kitsune, no me hagas esto, que aun no has declarado – gruñó Sanosuke

- Sanosuke, eres un idiota, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente – dijo en un susurro y recuperando el aire entre palabras

- Kitsune idiota – murmuró con alivio apoyando su frente con la de la chica

---------------------------

- ¿Kenshin? – preguntó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse

- ¿Kaoru estás bien?

- Dios, Kenshin, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó después de ver el corte en la frente y el labio - roto del chico – Vamos, ven al comedor – lo sentó en el sofá y examinó sus heridas – Voy a por el botiquín – y se marchó apareciendo al cabo de un minuto con una cajita en mano – No sé que habrá, le dije a papa que lo llenara pero... ¿cómo? – en la caja solo habían un par de vendas - ¡Mierda, no hay nada! Haber, déjame ver – dijo levantando el flequillo de Kenshin y examinando la herida

- No te preocupes Kaoru, con un poco de agua basta... - Kaoru había dado un beso en el corte de Kenshin y con la lengua había lamido la herida

- La saliva desinfecta, sé que es un poco antihigiénico que no sea la tuya pero...

- No importa – Kaoru le puso una venda en la frente y sin pensarlo dos veces repitió la acción con su labio – Kaoru... - Kenshin se puso rojo, Kaoru estaba pasando su lengua por el labio inferior, limpiando la sangre y la herida y cuando iba a separarse Kenshin no se lo permitió, la retuvo ahí y la beso (n/a: o continuó el beso)

- Ken...shin – dijo ella recuperando la respiración, pero Kenshin no le permitió continuar.

La besó otra vez, ahora que había conseguido probar sus labios, no los iba a dejar ir, un beso suave, cálido. Kaoru no quería rechazarlo, por alguna extraña razón estaba a gusto, puso una mano en la mejilla de Kenshin y la otra detrás del cuello de Kenshin, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Kenshin coloco a Kaoru estirada del sofá y la beso más apasionadamente, su lengua exploraba la boca de Kaoru, cada rincón, quería saborear mejor el sabor de Kaoru. Empezó a descender por su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre que desprenian sus labios, llego al principió de la camisa que utilizaba, empezó a desabotonarla.

Ring!! ¡Ring!!!! El sonido del teléfono les interrumpi

- ¡Mierda! – dijo Kenshin de malhumor, sus ojos eran violetas pero... con tonos ámbar

- ¿Moshi? ¿Moshi? – contestó Kaoru, tan fastidiada como Kenshin

- ¡Kaoru! – era Megumi

- Si, ¿qué pasa?

- Nos han atacado, vamos hacia tu casa, tenemos que hablar

- De acuerdo – dijo Kaoru antes de colgar – A ellos también los han atacado

- Esto es muy extraño

- Si, mmm, Kenshin me voy a limpiar un poco tu sangre ... - dijo roja – Podrás ponerte una - venda en el labio y detener la hemorragia

- Si

- Bien...

- ¿Kaoru?

- Mmm

- Lo de antes...

- Después hablamos, de acuerdo – le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue hacia la habitación

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este episodio tenia pensado hacerlo hace mucho pero, si ya sé, las escenas de lucha no són mi fuerte, que se le va hacer. **

**Se me hace extraño todo y que me gusta más la pareja Kenshin & Kaoru se me hace más fácil escribir Sano& Megumi, quizó porque no está tan utilizada como la primera.**

**A por cierto, la armas de lucha no sé si están bien escritas, sino es así, me lo decís porfis.**

**Mandarme rewiews**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Bueno, estoy aquí de nuevo. Aclarar como siempre que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (esto esta para toooodos claro, o no ¬¬')**

**A los rewiews:**

**naoko LK.- Siempre me alegre recibir rewiews tuyos, me sube mucho la moral, jeje. Gracias y continua mandandome**

**Gaby(hyatt - Kawaii que te gustase**

**crystal-dono - Si ya te dije que tenia previsto introducirlos más adelante**

**Kayla-chan - Gracias por lo de los puntos y intentaré seguir tu consejo, pero no siempre me acuerdo y tambien por lo de kunais y Aoshi pronto lo verás, jeje. **

**Holly Rainard - Si a mi también me divierte mucho, me lo paso muy bien escribiendo sobre ellos, jeje, y si, poco a poco, su relación irá a más. **

**Jou-chanHimura - Me alegro mucho que te gustase. Kawaii!!xD**

**Carmen - Grácias por tu apoyo y lo de la escena pervertidilla, bueno, es que esos dos tenian que avanzar rápidamente y si no era así, seguro que no lo hacian**

**Ady - Sobre lo de que tarden en decidirse, pues no tenia pensado hacerlo pero gracias por comentarlo.**

**A sobre lo del beso, mucha gente me dijo que les había sorprendido, jeje, a mi en un principio tambien (y soy yo quien lo escribe ¬¬') pero a mi me gusto mucho como quedó.**

**Y ahora el capítulo**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Ya voy yo Kaoru, no te muevas de aquí – la chica ya cambiada de ropa y sin restos de sangre asintió.

- ¿Kenshin estás bien? – preguntó Megumi en ver al chico

- Si, solo son unos rasguños

- Que extraño que nos hayan atacado a los dos en el mismo instante – dijo Sanosuke cayendo pesadamente en el sofá después de asegurarse y preguntarle a Megumi, otra vez, si se encontraba bien – Nosotros nos hemos salvado gracias a la comadreja

- ¿Misao estaba allí? – dijo Kenshin

- Si, por lo tanto el cubo de hielo no debe estar lejos

- Perdón – dijo tímidamente Kaoru interrumpiendo la conversación - ¿Quién es Misao y el cubo de hielo?

- Enseguida vendrán y os lo explicaran – dijo Sanosuke.

- Al cabo de diez minutos llamaron a la puerta, mientras Kaoru servia el te, entraron dos personas en la sala. Una era un chico alto, de cabello azabache y ojos azules, la chica era la misma que había ayudado a Sanosuke.

- Sentimos la intromisión – dijo el chico con voz fría

- No se preocupen – dijo Megumi

- ¿Aoshi? – preguntó Kaoru

- ¿Kaoru? – respondió Aoshi, la chica la faltó tiempo para saltar a los brazos del chico – Te he echado de menos

- Yo también – dijo él chico, en su voz no había frialdad, sino ternura y afecto.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Megumi

- Ni idea, pero han de tener una relación muy próxima, porque el cubo de hielo no expresa sus emociones, ni siquiera a la comadreja

- Con que una relación muy próxima – dijo la chica de la trenza recelosa

- ¿Esa es Misao? – preguntó Megumi medio perdida

- Así es, está locamente enamorada del cubo de hielo

- Shinomori – rompió el silencio que mantenían al chico y la chica abrazados - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué relación tienes con Kaoru? – la última frase la dijo con más frialdad

- Himura – dijo Aoshi – Esto va a ser largo

- Tenemos tiempo

- De acuerdo – Kaoru invitó a sentarse en el sofá a la chica que se mantenía en pie

- Primero las presentaciones – saltó Misao con repentino buen humor – Me llamó Misao Makimachi

- Yo Kaoru Kamiya y ella es Megumi Takani – la chica mencionada hizo un pequeña inclinación con la cabeza – Me parece que a los chicos ya los conocéis

- Así es – interrumpió Aoshi – Estábamos investigando el siguiente movimiento del enemigo cuando nos llamó Katsura y nos dijo que Kaoru Kamiya y Megumi Takani estaban en peligro

- Normalmente nosotros no nos ponemos en la protección de otros testigos que no sean los nuestros pero ellas...

- Nosotras vamos tras la gente que va tras ellas (n/a: que mareó con las palabras) – aclaró Aoshi

- Vaaya, así que Kaoru y Megumi son buscadas por las mismas personas – dijo Sanosuke

- Con esto aclaramos el motivo del porque estáis aquí, pero tengo otras preguntas – dijo Kenshin – Primera ¿Kaoru tu conocías al que nos atacó?

- Eso digo yo – dijo Misao – Tú conocías a la que te atacó, ¿no es verdad cabeza de pollo?

- ¿Y por qué nos atacaron a la vez? – dijo Megumi

- Y otra pregunta, quizá no tan importante pero que todos estamos esperando la respuesta, ¿Qué relación tienes con Kaoru, Aoshi? – dijo Sanosuke

- Todas esas preguntas tienen un respuesta, me parece – dijo Kaoru – Pero en la mayoría de casos, no es agradable – todos quedaron en silencio

- Siento esto, pero, me parece que tendríamos que contestar a estas preguntas – dijo Aoshi frío

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo por orden. Kaoru te toca – dijo Misao

- Yo conocí a Soujirou Seta en un secuestro

- ¿Un secuestro? ¿De quién?

- El de mi madre y el mío – dijo Kaoru apoyando su cuerpo contra el de Kenshin, él no se lo pensó dos veces y le paso un brazo por los hombros – Un día, mi madre me vino a buscar al colegio, teníamos que reunirnos con papa por un asunto de mi abuelo, yo tenia 15 años, tuvimos un accidente, bueno, un accidente provocado, se nos llevaron a una casa apartada, estaba muy bien cuidada y para ser unos secuestradores nos trataban bastante bien, pasamos tres meses encerradas y los secuestradores no habían llamado a papa para pedir un rescate y entonces por arte de magia a uno de los secuestradores se le cayo un teléfono móvil, yo no me lo creía y mi madre pensaba que era una trampa pero no... era un descuido y llamamos a papa, pero cuando parecía que todo iba bien...

--------------------Flash Back ----------------------

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? – dijo una voz

- Aquí dentro señor Seta – respondió uno de los secuestradores

- Vaya, pero si son un preciosidad – dijo mirando a las dos mujeres – Perfecto, me divertiré un poco con la pequeña – cogio a Kaoru del brazo

- No toque a mi hija – la madre de Kaoru le dio un puñetazo al chico

- ¡Maldición! – dijo devolviéndole el golpe - ¿Quiere ser usted la primera Tokio Saito?

- Se equivoca, me llamo Kamiya – dijo con suficiencia

- Es verdad, quiso mantener su nombre de soltera para proteger a su familia, pero lo ve, no ha servido de nada – le cogio de la barbilla – El jefe esta aquí y se divertirá contigo

-------------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------------

- A mi madre la violaron interminables veces y todo por protegerme – lloró ella – Pero no sirvió porque, cuando mi madre volvió repleta de golpes y con la ropa destrozada, me tocó a mi – escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin y lloraba

- Malditos desgraciados, ¡si era una niña! – chilló Sanosuke indignado

- Lo que no entiendo, él dijo que si todo estuviera bien, Kaoru y él estarían casados

- El secuestro era para obligar a mi madre a dar el permiso para casarme con Seta y después... - pero Kaoru volvió a llorar, era demasiado doloroso recordar

- Matarla – dijo Kenshin abrazando a Kaoru tanto como podía – Por lo que se ve, Saito y los otros llegaron poco después, pero Tokio estaba destrozado, aquellos animales le habían hecho de todo, pero seguía con vida, uno de los secuestradores la uso como escudo y la mató, nunca encontraron ningún rastro de Seta o su jefe. Me llevo a Kaoru a la habitación – dijo levantando la chica en brazos

- Si, es lo mejor – dijo Aoshi – Mientras Sanosuke nos contará quien era la mujer misteriosa

- Mi ex – dijo sin dudar – y era mi discípula, yo le enseñé a luchar, por suerte no toda la técnica, solo lo básico y claro, me enamoré de ella, pero ella era un traidora y es la mujer del jefe de Seta, Yumi Komagata.

- ¿Te enamoraste? – dijo Misao

- Si, perdidamente, pero bueno, es agua pasada, pero hoy me sorprendió verla y...

- Claaro – dijo Misao arrastrando las vocales – Tenias a tu amor del pasado intentando matarte y a tu amor del presente muriéndose por tu culpa y por la de tu ex, yo también estaría... - pero no termino, Megumi le había lanzado un zapatilla en la cara

- Maldita comadreja – murmuró y se fue de la sala – Ya solo me faltaba tener algo con la cabeza de pollo, será posible – se dijo para si misma

- Kitsune ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Sanosuke que al parecer la había seguido

- Nada que te importa

- Ya, será eso

- Déjame cabeza de pollo – dijo intentando salir de la cocina pero Sanosuke se le había puesto delante – ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Descubrir que te pasa

- Nada

- Mentida

- Si tú lo dices. Déjame pasar

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me da la gana. Te has puesto raro des de que Misao dijo eso, ¿por qué? ¿Tanto te importa que tuviera una ex tan guapa?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula - ¿Me estás diciendo que me he puesto celosa?

- ¿Celosa? No, yo nunca he dicho eso, pero no me importaría

- Ahora el que esta raro eres tú. Déjame salir, tengo que ir al baño

- No

- ¡Sano!

- No

- De acuerdo – a Megumi le brillaron los ojos, cosa que asustó a Sanosuke – Háblame de Yumi

- ¿De Yumi?

- Si, de ella

- ¿Y qué quieres qué te diga?

- ¿Quién te parece más atractiva de las dos? – preguntó acercándose sensualmente a Sanosuke

- ¿De las dos? "Hay, esto no me gusta, Megumi está demasiado rara, trama algo, seguro" – la chica asintió con la cabeza – Pues...

- Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil – dijo ella, parándose delante mismo del chico y poniendo sus manos en su pecho "Perfecto, ya lo tengo, un poco más y verá lo que es qué te tomen el pelo"

- Hombre, las dos sois muy atractivas y... - entonces Megumi se inclinó y rozó los labios del chico mientras le hacia dar la vuelta y quedando en la salida, y cuando quería irse, Sanosuke no se lo permitió, la detuvo y le devolvió el beso "Mierda, será idiota, ¿pero qué hace? Esto no ha salido como yo pensaba, pero... he de reconocer que besa bien, endemoniadamente bien" "Vaya con los trucos escondidos de la Kitsune" y se dejaron llevar por el beso – y las dos besáis muy bien

- ¡Idiota! – y le dio una bofetada

- ¿¡Qué!? – Sanosuke se quedó con la mano en la mejilla y totalmente confundido

-------------------------------

- ¿Kaoru estás bien? – preguntó Kenshin con Kaoru en brazos, se encontraban sentados en la cama de la habitación de la chica

- ¿Me dejarás?

- ¿Cómo? – la chica levanto la cabeza

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? Por favor, dime que no te irás y que no me dejarás nunca sola

- Kaoru, nunca me ha pasado este pensamiento por la mente – dijo dando un beso en la frente de la chica

- Sabes, a mi tampoco me paso por la mente besarte

- Bueno, es que no lo hiciste tú, fui yo tú solo...

- Yo solo quería tocar tus labios – dijo acomodándose mejor entre los brazos fuertes y calidos del chico – Sabes que Kenshin, mama me dijo que un día encontraría una persona como papa, que me protegería, jeje, parece mentida pero yo le dije que al chico que querría no tendría que protegerme como lo hacia papa con ella, me equivoque

- Kaoru... yo... la verdad...

- Si no me quieres da igual, solo soy una protegida, en cuanto cumpla 18 podrás irte, y no falta mucho, así que... - pero Kenshin la calló con un beso

- No te dejaré, no dejaré que otro cerdo como Seta te vuelva a poner otro dedo encima, ¿entiendes? – dijo eso último casi como si fuera una obligación

- Entiendo...

--------------------

- Bien ya estamos todos aquí – dijo Sanosuke en observar que Kenshin volvía - ¿Y Jo-chan?

- Se durmió.

- Muy bien cubo de hielo, ¿ahora nos dirás qué tipo de relación tienes con Jo-chan?

- Hermanos – dijo simplemente

- ¿Hermanos? – preguntaron todos a la vez

- Más bien, hermanastros, somos hermanos por parte de madre

- Pero Aoshi-sama... nunca me dijiste que tuvieras ninguna hermana

- Bueno, en verdad tengo un hermano y una hermana, lo único que Yahiko no me conoce

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Megumi

- Saito siempre lo ha alejado de todo, la verdad, es lo mejor, pasa muy pocas horas en esta casa y sigue un programa de protección de testigos, cuando no está aquí, va a un colegio privado donde todos los profesores son guardaespaldas, por si pasará algo – explicó Aoshi

- Supongo que Saito quiere proteger a su familia después de lo que les pasó a su mujer y a Kaoru – dedujo Misao - ¿Y entonces por qué Kaoru no...?

- ¿No sigue esté testigo? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Saito – dijo Aoshi

- Buenas Shinomori. Porque los que van tras ella ignoran que tiene hermanos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, ya está, ¿qué tal quedó? Sé que en este episodio Misao no tiene mucho protagonismo pero, esperar, jeje.**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno esoy aquí de nuevo, quiero aclarar que Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece (ya me gustaría) y vamos a los rewiews**

**ady .- Bueno pues aun no lo sé seguro, pero supongo que si que saldrá Kenshin como Battousai, jeje.**

**Serenity .- No es que sea mala con Kaoru, pero sino le hubiese pasado nada no necesitaria ningun guardaespaldas**

**kayla-chan .- Yo quería que Kaoru y Aoshi tuvieran una conexión para que Aoshi no fuera tan frío y como hermanos me gusta mucho**

**carmen .- Bueno, lo de las citas saldrá, quizá no como te lo habías imaginado pero, ya se verá, jeje**

**naoko LK .- Estoy contigo con lo de Aoshi, jeje, ¡Yo también quiero un hermano! Snif. :'( **

**Holly Rainard - Vaya, si quieres no actualizo tan pronto, jeje, es que en vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo libre y lo aprovechó, jeje**

**kaoru himura .- Si, a mi también me gusta la pareja de Kenshin & Kaoru, pero es muy dificil hacer que haya una relación sin repetir ningun otro fic**

**Jou-chanHimura - Pues te digo lo mismo que a Kaoru Himura, jeje**

**Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo, KAWAII!! (aya-mery, sigue así, xD)**

**Y ahora los dejo con el nuevo capitulo, jeje.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Cómo que no tiene hermano? ¿Pero si Seta dijo... - empezó Kenshin

- Se refería a mi – dijo Aoshi – Yahiko, no existe, al menos, no en documentos oficiales

- Cuando cumpla los 18 volverá a aparecer – continuó Saito

- ¿Él lo sabe? – preguntó Megumi

- No y no dejará de ser así, quizá no sea la mejor manera de vivir, pero, la más segura, Yahiko estará interno el resto del curso, mientras vosotros os iréis de aqu

- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Sanosuke

- A Kyoto, allí cogeréis un avión que os llevará a Okinawa, no hablareis con nadie que no conocéis, en el aeropuerto encontrareis a un agente de Katsura y os dará un sobre, vuestra dirección – dijo Saito ignorando las caras de interrogación de los demás – y os vais ahora

- ¿¡Cómo qué ahora!? ¡Y la ropa! – dijo Misao

- Comadreja, Katsura enviará una furgoneta dentro de una hora, en este tiempo tendréis que estar listos, Battousai ¿y mi hija?

- Durmiendo, estaba agotada de tanto llorar

- ¿Llorar?

- Vio a Seta, Saito – aclaro Aoshi

- Maldito desgraciado, ¿le hizo algo? – preguntó con cara asesina a Kenshin, dejando helados a los otros

- No

- Solo faltaría – y desapareció por la puerta

- Bien, pues así están las cosas – dijo Aoshi – Por lo que se ve, Misao y yo les acompañaremos

- ¿Por qué? Hombre, ya sé que la cabeza de pollo es un inútil pero... - dijo Megumi

- Maldita Kitsune, ¿qué te he hecho?

- Si, les acompañaremos, nuestras redes de información son muy importantes, además, hoy os han atacado dos personas pero no sabemos cuantas más pueden haber, es mejor ir, ¿te parece bien Misao? – le preguntó a la chica, ella asintió con la cabeza

- Vale, pues visto que nos han organizado la vida quiero ir a mi casa a recoger un poco de ropa – dijo Megumi levantándose del sof

- Espera Kitsune, que voy contigo. ¿Puedo coger tu coche Kenshin?

- Si, claro – dijo un poco perdido aun

-----------------------------------

- ¿Kaoru? – dijo Saito entrando en la habitación de su hija

- ¿Papa? – dijo con voz somnolienta

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

- Bien

- No es verdad, ¿viste a Seta verdad?

- Si – dijo con voz triste – Papa, quería...

- Ya sé lo que quería y sé que es doloroso pero, ¿te importaría contármelo? Puede haber dicho algo que nos sirva para la investigación

- Kaoru, entre lágrimas y sollozos le contó la historia, no había mucho que contar, pero era, doloroso, Saito desprendía fuego por los ojos, el solo hecho de pensar que Seta podría arrebatarle a su preciosa hija, tal y como lo hizo con su esposa, le daban fuerzas para matar a una ciudad entera (n/a: Saito que sádico lo pinto, quiero retransmitir el amor paternal, aunque no lo consiga, xD)

- Kaoru, tranquila – dijo acunándola

- Papa... yo... ¿qué pasaría si...

- Battousai está aquí para que esto no ocurra. Por cierto Kaoru, dentro de un cuarto de hora te irás (n/a: y lo dice tan tranquilo, xD, es broma)

- ¿Cómo que "me ir"?

- Te irás con la Comadreja, la Kitsune, Battousai y Shinomori, a si, y también la cabeza de pollo (n/a: cuantos animales, vale, vale, ya no interrumpo más)

- Pero ¿¡por qué!?

- Ya sabes que Yahiko-chan no estará por aquí durante mucho tiempo y yo no puede cuidarte todo el día, además, te envió a un lugar mucho más seguro y con personas que pueden protegerte

- ¿Y tu qué harás?

- Iré con Katsura e investigaré para prevenir un ataque. Kaoru...

- ¿Si?

- Ya sé que es mucha presión pero... te recomendaría encontrar un esposo

- ¿Cómo? – Kaoru se ruborizó en el instante en que se imaginó casada con Kenshin

- Quiero que lo encuentres tú, sino, te prometeré con alguien del cual yo sepa seguro que te va a tratar bien. Bueno y ahora... prepara un maleta, coge las cosas de más importancia que ya no queda tiempo

- S...si – tartamudeó, su padre siempre se había opuesto a todo tipo de relaciones que pudiera tener con un chico, por eso mismo, en el pasado asistía a un colegio solo para chicas y cuando supo que tenia novio casi lo mata con la mirada y ahora le decía ni nada más ni nada menos que encontrará ¡marido!

--------------------

- ¿Kitsune?

- Mmm

- ¿Qué cogerás?

- Pues, ropa y otros utensilios de limpieza personal, ¿por qué?

- Solo para romper el hielo – dijo Sanosuke apoyándose en el marco de la puerta

- ¿Y por qué querías romper el hielo? – dijo sin ni siquiera girarse y continuando empaquetando ropa

- Para hablar contigo

- Si, bueno de eso ya me había dado cuenta, ¿pero de qué quieres hablar?

- De ti

- ¿De mi? – ahora si se giró - ¿Y qué quieres saber de mi?

- No sé nada de lo hiciste antes de aparecer delante mío

- Si – y volvió a su tarea, por un momento la había asustado – Sabes lo que me paso con las drogas y lo que le paso a mi familia, no hay nada más que saber

- Yo, no creo eso

- Bueno, pues, te pregunto lo mismo que antes. Perdón – dijo apartándolo de la puerta y saliendo por ella - ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó des del baño

- ¿Cómo era tu vida antes de lo de las drogas?

- Como una adolescente más. Iba al colegio, tenia mis amigas y mis pretendientes

- ¿Pretendientes?

- Claro – dijo ella saliendo del baño con un neceser lleno - ¿Te piensas qué tu eres el único que tiene ex? Yo no soy como Kaoru que esperará al amor de su vida para darle el primer beso, la vida es única y yo soy joven y tengo un figura que no está nada mal – dijo pasando un mano por el su cuerpo resiguiendo sus cuervas, las cuales Sanosuke también resiguió muy bien y no por primera vez

- Ya, ya lo sé, tu eres un tía buena nata pero... - Megumi se giró por el comentario y se ruborizó un poco (n/a: idea original, marca de aya-mery , no se lee, no se copia, ò.ó, ¿entendido? xD)

- Vaya, eso no me lo habían dicho nunca – le dijo Megumi, entonces sonó el claxon de un coche - Mierda, son ellos, Sanosuke baja estas tres maletas y yo bajaré aquella

- Megumi, ¿dónde vas con tanta ropa?

- ¿Te piensas qué Kaoru habrá llevado sola la mitad?

- Efectivamente, en el maletero de una furgoneta de color azul marino, ya no cabía casi nada, y faltaban las maletas de la comadreja, pensó Sanosuke, conducía Aoshi con Misao de copiloto (n/a: no sé a cuantas horas está Kyoto de Tokio, pero le pongo dos horas, ok?). Kaoru aun tenia los ojos rojos, al parecer con su padre había llorado más, ahora simplemente estaba recostada contra Kenshin sin expresar emoción alguna y Kenshin, Kenshin estaba abrazando a Kaoru por los hombros y mirando por la ventana, seguramente repasando las últimas instrucciones de Saito, entraron ellos dos y el coche se puso en marcha.

-----------Pensamientos de Kenshin (Flash Back) ------------

- Battousai – le dijo Saito

- Dime Saito

- Una vez lleguéis a Kyoto, pasareis por casa la Comadreja y Shinomori para recoger su objetos personales, iréis al aeropuerto y cogeréis el vuelo de las cuatro de la tarde hacia Okinawa, allí encontrareis, como anteriormente he dicho, a un agente de Katsura, os dirá la dirección y os entregará tres coches (n/a: como el que tiene Kenshin, descapotable, esportivo, como preferías llamarlo, jeje, Katsura los cuida bien), una vez a la semana iréis a correos y recogeréis un sobre, allí encontrareis cualquier información y también dinero para la gasolina, comida y otros gastos, las facturas de luz, agua y otros impuesto estarán pagados, has de hacer entender a las chicas que no pueden llamar a nadie

- Es decir, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos

- Más o menos, son unas vacaciones pagadas – bromeó, Kenshin estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Saito lo agarró por el brazo – Battousai, si mi hija recibe un solo rasguño, uno solo, te las verás conmigo ¿quedó entendido?

- Todo claro

- Y si ves algún parásito que se le acerqué le haces fuera, quiero un buen hombre para ella y ya tengo candidatos en mi lista – le dijo con una mirada punzante

---------------- Fin pensamientos Kenshin y de Flash Back --------------

"En ese momento tuve la impresión que sabia de mis sentimientos por Kaoru y no sé si los permitir" pensó recordando la mirada y un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Aoshi-sama?

- Dime Misao

- ¿Verdad qué nosotros no vamos por la información? – le dijo la chica

- No, tienes razón – y le dedicó una mirada – Eres muy observadora, te podrías dedicar a ser espía

- Pero si Katsura me lo propuso y usted se neg

- Si, tienes razón, pero siendo espía corres demasiado peligro "y no me perdonaría que nada te pasase, de esta manera yo puedo protegerte"

- Entonces... ¿dígame la verdadera razón?

- A parte de las razones que di delante de todos, no puedo dejar a Kaoru sola, no es que no confié en Himura pero...

- Si algo falla quiere estar presente para poder remediarlo

- Exacto

- Quiere mucho a Kaoru ¿verdad?

- Si, por desgracia no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella des de que mi madre murió.

- Siento lo de su madre, era una mujer realmente agradable

- Gracias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya he terminado este episodio, ¿cómo me quedó? Espero que bien. Siento mucho que Yahiko no salga por el momento, no sé si más adelante volverá a salir. ¿Alguien sabe cuantas horas de avión hay des de Kyota a Okinawa? **

**Bueno si lo sabeis o queries hacerme alguna proposición, queja o (sobre todo) alguna felicitación, ya lo sabéis, me mandáis un rewiew.**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, estoy aqui de nuevo,jeje, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, esto está claro, ¿verdad? Ahora los rewiews:**

**naoko Lk .- La relación entre Aoshi & Misao pues...jeje, la verdad, aun no la he pensado, porque quiero que Aoshi tenga un pasado donde aparezca Misao y... pues... no sé como hacerlo pero estoy en ello.**

**kayla-chan.- Estoy en ello, aun falta terminar la de K&K y empezaré las otras dos, pero paciencia**

**Holly Rainard.- Intentaré actualizar rápido, pero me parece que ya lo hago ¿verdad? jeje**

**gaby(hyatt.- Yo también espero que lo escoja n.n jeje**

**carmen.- Yahiko tardará un poco en aparecer como dije en el último capítulo, snif.**

**kaoru himura.- De lemon habrá pero tendrá que esperar al menos dos episodios más,jeje, sorry**

**Serenity .- Quería contestar tu rewiews pero... te quedaste a medias, jeje**

**Bueno ahora os dejo y espero que os guste.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar por casa de Misao y Aoshi se dirigieron al aeropuerto, el viaje se les hizo interminable, y lo peor de todo es que Kaoru aun no se recuperaba de su encuentro con Seta, se mostraba pasiva, no era la chica alegre y energética ahora parecía un vegetal, Kenshin siempre la llevaba cogida de la cintura y a veces, incluso la cargaba en brazos. Las horas en el avión de hicieron interminables, Kaoru durmió, Kenshin velaba por ella, hablando con Misao y Aoshi sobre como hacer que la chica recuperara la actividad, mientras, y siendo habitual, Sanosuke y Megumi llevaban a cabo una discusión, esta vez, los viajeros y trabajadores del avión, habían hecho porras para saber quien ganaría, la verdad, provocaban un gran espectáculo, que, de vez en cuando, Misao se añadía poniendo más leña en el asador, provocando a Sanosuke.

- Kaoru – dijo bajito Kenshin, pero la chica aun haberse despertado estaba ausente

- Será posible – dijo Megumi, que hecho a un lado a Kenshin y le dio una cachetada

- Meg...Megumi – tartamudeo Misao

- Está chica no puede quedarse así toda la vida, bien, todos entendemos que le han hecho daño y que ver a Seta es un shock, pero ¡Kaoru todos tenemos una historia! – le dio otra cachetada, hora Kaoru la miró - ¡Me oyes! ¡A todos nos han hecho daño en un momento pero... no nos hemos rendido! – le saltaron lágrimas, Sanosuke dedujo que era por el hecho de recordar que había tenido que estar sola durante mucho años - ¡Nos estás haciendo daño! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Aoshi y Kenshin están muy preocupados! ¡Idiota! – levantó la mano para volverle a dar pero no le quedaban fuerzas, todas ellas se habían ido con los sollozos

- Ven aquí Kitsune – le dijo Sanosuke abrazándola, ella lloró, la gran Megumi, lloraba – Vamos a ver si encontramos el tipo que envió Katsura ¿si? – la chica asintió entre sollozos

- Nosotros mejor que no vayamos también Aoshi-sama – dijo Misao amarrándolo del brazo y forzándolo a seguirla

- ¿Kaoru?

- Kenshin – ella levantó la cabeza – Lo siento

- No te preocupes yo...

- No, me he de preocupar, no me puede caer y no levantarme, así no puedo seguir – se dijo más para si misma que para Kenshin – pero no podré yo sola y...

- No estás sola – dijo Kenshin, cargándola, está vez no porqué la chica estuviera inactiva sino porque quería darle a entender que estaba con ella

Cuando se reunieron con los otros estaban hablando con alguien, un chico, de la misma edad que Sanosuke que desapareció una vez dadas toda la información a los otros, la misma que el Ookami había dado a Kenshin.

- Kenshin ¿qué coche quieres el azul o el verde? – le preguntó Sanosuke

- Da igual el color – dijo con una gota detrás de su cabeza

- Perfecto, el cubo de hielo que se quede el azul y tu el verde y yo... jeje... me quedaré el rojo – dijo subiéndose a un descapotable rojo – vamos, ¿a qué esperáis?

- Kenshin – dijo Megumi suavemente – Verás es que... mmm... me falta espacio para mis maletas y teniendo en cuenta que a ti y a Kaoru os sobra un poco de espacio pues...

- Vale – dijo Kaoru bajando de los brazos de Kenshin – Súbelas al coche, pero solo porque te debo un favor – dijo guiñándole el ojo y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Kenshin

- Tanuki, ¡que mona eres! – dijo feliz de haber recuperado a su amiga

La casa estaba al lado de la playa, era blanca de dos pisos, en el piso inferior había un comedor, la cocina, un baño y una sala de "reuniones". El piso superior constaba de tres habitaciones de dos camas cada una y un baño.

- Vaya, pues esto si que es un problema – dijo Misao

- ¿Quién duerme con quien? – preguntó Kaoru, dejando caer pesadamente una de sus maletas

- No sé, pero tenemos que pensarlo rápido que tengo mucho equipaje – dijo Megumi repitiendo la acción de Kaoru. Kaoru y Misao se lanzaron una mirada de cómplices

- Bien, decidido – dijo Kaoru – Kenshin con Aoshi ¿les parece bien? – dijo preguntando a los demás, todos asintieron

- Y creo, que, como el cabeza de pollo y Megumi ya están acostumbrados a vivir juntos... - continuo Misao – dormirán en la misma habitación

- ¿Misao qué habitación quieres? – pregunto Kaoru y dirigiéndose al piso de arriba antes de que los dos aludidos reaccionaran

- Si... - dijo Kenshin – creo que nosotros deberíamos subir las maletas de las chicas, ¿no Aoshi?

- Si, estoy de acuerdo – dijo cogiendo dos maletas de Misao y seguir a Kenshin

- Maldición – murmuró Megumi – Un día de estos les devolveré la pelota a esas dos

- ¿Kitsune donde te dejo las maletas? – preguntó Sanosuke entrando por la puerta, el cual no había oído nada de la conversación

---------------------------

- Buenos días – dijo Misao a una Kaoru ya vestida, hacia un par de días que vivían en la casa y las cosas se habían normalizado un poco - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó frotándose los ojos

- ¡Maldito cabeza de pollo!! ¡Eres un degenerado! ¡Sal de mi habitación!

- ¡Pero que dices Kitsune! ¡También es la mía!

- ¡Sal te digo! – se oyó des de la habitación del lado

- Las diez en punto – le informó Kaoru, a esa hora, Megumi y Sanosuke se despertaban y Sanosuke siempre acaba encima de Megumi, era comprensible, Megumi tenia todos los zapatos esparcidos por la habitación y el pobre Sano siempre golpeaba uno que otro y caía, lo de encima de Megumi aun tenían que investigar si era intencionadamente o no (n/a: yo digo que si, pero allá vosotros, jeje)

- Bajaron a la cocina donde Kenshin servia el desayuno y Aoshi tenía una taza de caf

- Buenos días – las saludó Aoshi

- Hola Aoshi-sama – dijo Misao, Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin y lo abrazó por la cintura colocando su cabeza sobre el hombre del pelirrojo

- Que bien que sepas cocinar – le dijo al oído, un susurro que le pareció muy sensual a Kenshin, que se puso rojo – Buenos días – le dijo con otro susurro, le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Buenos días Kaoru – Kaoru se retiro a la mesa con Aoshi

- Buenos días a todos – dijo Sanosuke de buen humor

- ¿Qué te ha pasado que estés de buen humor? – preguntó Misao

- Jeje , pregúntale a Megumi seguro que te lo cuento con mucho interés – bromeó él, Megumi apareció con cara de pocos amigos por la puerta

- Café – gruñó, Kenshin le sirvió sin rechistar

- Megumi ¿qué... - empezó Misao, pero Kaoru le hizo entender que ahora seria como si explotara un volcán

- La Kitsune – comenzó Sanosuke – Es que hoy... jeje... no he sido yo quien ha tropezado ¿verdad?

- Cállate – le gruñó la chica que ya había bebido media taza de caf

- He entrado en el baño para darme una ducha y la Kitsune, jeje, ha tropezado con el jabón y se me ha tirado encima

- ¡Ni te lo pienses! ¡No ha ido así cabeza de pollo!

- Es verdad, la cortina de la bañera está por el suelo, la Kitsune tenía tantas ganas de verme que...

- ¡Oye! ¡No ha pasado así! Yo me estaba duchando, tu has entrando, yo he tropezado con el jabón, tu me has cogido y el muy pervertido se ha dedicado a admirar y tocar todo lo que ha podido

- ¡Pero si intentaba cogerte!

- ¡Mentida! ¡Eres un pervertido! – a los demás les salio una gota de sudor y salieron de la habitación

- Nos iremos a la playa ¿venís? – preguntó Kenshin antes de salir

- ¡Claro! – contestaron los dos malhumorados

------------------------

- ¡El Mar! – gritó Misao

- Si que está contenta Misao – dijo Kaoru a Aoshi

- Es como una niña y cuando se trata del mar no hay quien pueda sacarla del agua

- Aoshi-sama – se acercó Misao

- Mm.

- ¿Te vienes a bañar?

- ¿Cómo?

- Es que yo sola me aburro, vamos, ven conmigo, porfa... - dijo con cara de niña buena

- Claro que irá – dijo Kaoru empujando a su hermano – Además Misao, has de ver que cuerpo más macizo tiene el tío – bromeó – Vamos Aoshi, quitate la camisa (n/a: si vamos, jeje, imagínense, Aoshi con bañador, Aya-Mery límpiate la baba, jeje)

Aoshi lucia una bañador azul (n/a: todos los bañadores de los chicos son pantalones no slips, aunque, no les quedaría mal, jeje) que, casualidad o no, combinaba con el de Misao, que era un bañador pero con la espalda y los abdominales al descubierto y la parte de arriba y abajo eran conectadas por unas tiras anchas que eran situadas a los lados del cuerpo. Kaoru llevaba un bikini, era de color violeta y la parte de arriba era similar a un sostén, para ser un bikini era muy tapado, al contrario de Megumi, ella lucia un sostén que dejaban poco a la imaginación, se aguantaba por un nudo en la parte de detrás del cuello y la parte inferior era pequeña...

- ¡Demasiado pequeña! – gritó Sanosuke

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Megumi que aun no entendía que le sucedía esta vez al cabeza de pollo

- ¡¿Dónde vas con esto?! – dijo escandalizado señalando el bikini de Megumi

- A la playa

- ¡Tapate! – le ordeno

- ¿Perdón? – dijo incrédula

- ¡Qué te tapes!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porqué soy tu guardaespaldas y luciendo así no te podré proteger de ojos pervertidos

- Es que no quiero que me protejas – y se tumbó encima de su toalla en la arena y aplicándose crema solar. El bañador de Sanosuke era rojo como su cinta y el de Kenshin era de color negro haciendo contraste con su pelo

- Oye Kenshin... - empezó Kaoru pero...

- Cariño – dijo una voz, acto seguido Kaoru fue atrapada en un abrazo por unos brazos

- ¿Enishi? – dijo después de reconocer a la persona que la abrazaba

- Kaoru estás guapísima. Te he echado de menos – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza

- Si... yo también, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Y tú?

- Estoy con unos amigos – entonces se giró hacia Kenshin – Enishi te presento a Kenshin Himura, Kenshin te presento a Enishi Yukishiro

- ¿Yukishiro?

- ¿Himura? – repitieron los dos hombre

- ¿¡Qué has hecho con Tomoe!? – gritaron a la vez

- ¿Nani? – dijo Kaoru - ¿Quién es Tomoe?

- Kaoru, vámonos – y Enishi se la llevó del brazo

- Pero...

- Hoy... ¿puedes pasar el día conmigo?

- Claro – dijo sorprendida – Kenshin, hoy estaré con Enishi, vale, nos vemos – y desaparecieron de la playa

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Pues... - Kenshin aun estaba atontado por el nombre Yukishiro y no se había recuperado – Juraría que hoy Kaoru volverá tarde

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vaya ha aparecido Enishi, jeje, no sé que pasará, ya se verá que pasar**

**Algunas dudas o otras sugerencias rewiews plis**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy aquí de nuevo, jeje, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, así que no me denuncien.**

**Los rewiews:**

**kayla-chan.- Es que si lo hubiese impedido las cosas se hubieran vuelto un poco... violentas ¿no crees?**

**carmen.- Si son novios o no lo descubrirás en este episodio, a mi tampoco me entusiasma, pero hay fics donde quedan bien, jeje**

**kaoru himura.- Sobre lo del lemon, no lo he hecho aposta pero... aquí está, jeje**

**naoko LK .- A mi también me gusta la idea pero... creo que quedará mejor así, jeje**

**Holly Rainard.- A mi también me pareció graciosa la escena del baño, jeje, me gusto como me quedó, pero me parece que me creo más a Megumi, jeje**

**A por cierto mis padres tienen una katana y una kodachi expuestas en el salón (y yo no me enteré hasta ayer) jeje, como pesan la jodias, parecen muy ligeras en la serie pero...**

**Bueno os dejo con el capítulo**

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y Kaoru aun no volvía.

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a Jo-chan? – preguntó Sanosuke

- No lo creo – dijo Megumi entrando en la cocina a por un baso de agua – Te apuesto lo que quieras que es su primer amor

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Jo-chan ya ha tenido un novio antes?

- Claro, parecía muy sorprendida de verlo, posiblemente le rompió el corazón - dijo mirando a Kenshin, malo, porque vio que sus ojos no eran violetas del todo tenia manchas... ámbar

* * *

- Vamos Enishi son las doce de la noche...hip... Kenshin debe estar preocupado por mi...hip – Kaoru hacia un par de horas que iba de bar en bar con Enishi y ya no aguantaba más alcohol

- Pero si la noche aun es joven

- Vayamos...hip... a la playa...hip – en la playa Kaoru cayó casi con predicción

- Kaoru

- Siiiiii – dijo riendo por el alcohol

- ¿Qué tienes con ese tal Himura?

- OH, esa es fácil. Kenshin es mi... como decirlo... mmm... amor prohibido, jejeje

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – rió entonces se acomodo en el pecho de Enishi - ¿Quién es Tomoe?

- Mi hermana

- ¿Y de que la conoce Kenshin?

- Mejor pregúntaselo a él

- Vale, jejeje. Ahora tengo sueño – y sin más se durmió en el pecho de Enishi

- Él la hizo desaparecer - dijo Enishi en un murmuro

* * *

Las cinco y Kaoru no aparecía, Aoshi hacia una hora se había ido a dormir a la habitación de Misao, de esa forma si Kaoru llegaba no despertaría a la pequeña. Había pensado en salir a buscarla pero... ¿a dónde? Esperaría, hasta mañana, si mañana por la mañana no estaba aquí llamaría a Katsura.

La puerta se abrió.

- Hay que resaca – se quejó Kaoru sentándose pesadamente en el peldaño de la entrada y quitándose los zapatos – última vez que voy de copas con Enishi

- Kaoru – dijo Kenshin, iba vestido solo con unos pantalones cortos que le hacían de pijama y se salvaba de la gran calor que acechaba la noche

- Hola Kenshin, perdón por la hora pero... me dormí en la playa y... bueno Enishi y yo no nos despertamos hasta ahora. Voy a tomar un café – y se dirigió a la cocina con Kenshin detrás

- Será mejor que te des un ducha, yo prepararé el caf

- Gracias

Al cabo de cinco minutos Kaoru volvía envuelta en un albornoz con el pelo mojado

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Kenshin

- Por ahí con Enishi

- ¿Y te has emborrachado?

- Solo he tomado unas cuantas copas

- Pues te has pasado

- ¡Oye! No eres mi padre – dijo enfadada

- No, tienes razón, soy tu guardaespaldas y...

- Tu misión es evitar que me pase algo y estoy sana y salva, por lo tanto no tienes que darme el sermón como si fueras mi padre

- ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

- Pero estaba con Enishi nunca dejaría que me pasará algo

- Vale – Kenshin se estaba enfadando cada vez que oía de la boca de Kaoru el nombre de Enishi - ¿¡Ahora me dirás de que lo conoces!

- Es mi ex novio

- Y te vas de copas con tu ex novio dejándonos a todos preocupados por ti

- Te dije que me iba – Kaoru se levantó de la silla llena de furia, Kenshin estaba abusando de su autoridad

- ¡Pero no podías! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes ir a ningún sitio sola!

- ¡Te dijo que no estaba sola!

- ¡No sabes lo que te podía haber pasado! ¡Ibas borracha, con ropa de playa y con miles de pervertidos por ahí! – en los ojos de Kenshin aparecieron pequeños toques ámbar

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- ¡Qué podían haber abusado de ti! – "Mal" pensó Kenshin, demasiado tarde, Kaoru le respondió la frase con una bofetada

- ¡Te recuerdo que ya... han abusado de mí! – respondió entre sollozos - ¡Y también quiero que sepas que solo fui con Enishi porque me recordó los viejos tiempos! Kenshin yo te quiero – Kenshin se quedó estático, Kaoru tardó unos segundos después de entender lo que le había dicho al chico - ¡Pero está claro que no confías en mi y por lo tanto, quizá será mejor que acepte la proposición de Enishi!

- ¿Proposición?

- Me pidió que volviera con él y no parece tan descabellado después de ver tu reacción – y entre lágrimas se dirigió a la salida de la cocina pero Kenshin la agarró por el brazo - ¡Kenshin suéltame! – pero el chico le hizo dar la vuelta, quedando cara a cara

- Repíteme lo que sientes por mi – dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kaoru, sus ojos eran completamente ámbar después de imaginarse a Enishi con Kaoru

- Te amo Kenshin

- Yo también te amo – dijo Battousai con toques violetas en los ojos al oído de Kaoru, dispuesto a empezar algo que ya no los podría alejar el uno del otro jamás.

* * *

Kenshin estaba tumbado en la cama, después de lo que pasó en la cocina subió a Kaoru a la habitación y entonces como Kenshin, no como Battousai, le hizo otra vez el amor, Kaoru aun dormía, era temprano, tenia a Kaoru durmiendo sobre su pecho, respiraba tranquilamente, le parecía hermosa, bajo un poco la cabeza y le beso en la frente, la chica se revolvió un poco y despacio abrió sus ojos azul mar

- Buenos días – dijo Kenshin

- Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa

- Lo siento

- ¿Cómo?

- Ayer me deje llevar, la pasión se apodero de mi y...

- ¿No te alegras... de lo que ocurrió? – preguntó Kaoru triste

- Kaoru – la tomo de la barbilla – Nunca había sido tan feliz.

- Pero... - dijo la chica sabiendo que había un pero

- Quizá tú no eras del todo conciente y...

- Te amo Kenshin – le dijo sin dudarlo

- Yo también te amo – y la beso suavemente, Kaoru se acomodó mejor en el pecho del chico

- ¿Kenshin? – preguntó la voz de Aoshi des de fuera. Kenshin se puso los pantalones que normalmente utilizaba para dormir y salio

- No grites Kaoru está durmiendo

- ¿Kaoru regresó?

- Si

- ¿Entonces fue ella quién hizo el destrozo?

- ¿Destrozo?

- Si, la cocina está toda revuelta y...

- Ah – Kenshin se sonrojó al pensar lo que hicieron ayer él y Kaoru – Es que Kaoru volvió borracha y...

- ¿A qué hora llegó?

- A les cinco más o menos

- ¿La despiertas? Son las doce y habíamos pensado ir a dar una vuelta

- De acuerdo, vosotros salid y nos encontramos dentro de media hora en la playa

- Muy bien – y Aoshi se fue, Kenshin volvió a entrar en la habitación

- ¿Qué quería? – preguntó Kaoru aun tendida sobre la cama

- Saber si habías vuelto. Dentro de media hora nos reuniremos con ellos en la playa – dijo sentándose en la cama

- ¿Kenshin?

- Mm.

- ¿Quién es Tomoe? – dijo Kaoru sentándose detrás de Kenshin y abrazándolo por detrás

-Tomoe...

* * *

**Ya está, ¿cómo me quedó?  
**

**Me dejáis rewiews y me comentáis lo que queráis**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holas de nuevo, jeje ¿qué tal?. A por cierto, estoy haciendo otro fic, así que ya sabéis, si queréis (si no queréis también) lo leéis y me dejáis un rewiew, ¿si? (publicidad disimulada, xD). Y por fin... ¡el esperado lemon!, no sabia si ponerlo o no, pero ahí está. He llegado a los 50 rewiews (me parece que los paso) aunque me parece que son pocos para 10 episodios, no sé, uf. **

**Los rewiews:**

**Serenity.- Me alegro que ya estés recuperada y en plena forma y lo del otro rewiew me sorprendió y me quede con las ganas de saber que me querías decir, xD**

**Holly Rainard.- No molestas,jeje, me gustan mucho tus rewiews y me suben la moral (como todos los otros,jeje) pero tu por suerte siempre dejas, jeje**

**carmen.- Lo de ex novios lo tenía pensado des del principio, vaya, Enishi sale en el primer episodio, aunque no sale su nombre sale " ese estúpido chiquillo" (dicho por Saito) jeje**

**kaoru himura.- ¿Qué es Tomoe de Kenshin? Pues en este episodio tienes la respuesta, n.n**

**naoko LK.- Pues supongo que si que pondré más lemons en el fic, aunque... no sé donde, jeje**

**griskaoru .- Kawaii que te gustar**

**Bueno, Kawaii que os gustará el lemon y el capítulo, la verdad, tenía un poco de miedo por si no salía del todo bien, (¡era mi primer lemon!) y si, ya sé, un poco cortito, pero bueno... supongo que los otros los haré más largos. **

**Ahora si, os dejó leer en paz, jeje**

- Así que Kenshin te dijo que Jo-chan ¿llegó emborrachada? - preguntó incrédulo

- Así es – dijo Aoshi, estaban dando un paseo por el Paseo Marítimo con las chicas

- Ya te lo dije – dijo Megumi – Era su primer amor y...

- ¡Aaaah!!!!!!!! – una chica en patines iba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, tenía los cabellos marrones con ligeras ondulaciones en las puntas y ojos del mismo color. Sanosuke sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso en medio del camino y la cogio, dieron un par de vueltas por culpa de la fuerza y velocidad

- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Misao acercándose a la pareja

- Si

- Si, gracias – respondió la chica

- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Megumi

- Pues... intentaba aprender a patinar. A por cierto, me llamó Sayo Amakusa, un placer – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Sanosuke

- Sanosuke Sagara, un placer – dijo con una sonrisa seductora

---------------------------------

- ¿Kenshin? – repitió Kaoru por enésima vez

- Mm.

- Por fin reaccionas, desde que mencioné a Tomoe no has dicho nada

- Perdón. Vamos los otros nos esperan

- Pues que esperen – dijo irritada - ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas evitar la pregunta?

- El que haga falta

- Me contestarás ahora, ¿quién es Tomoe?

- No, ahora no por favor, Kaoru

- Tú sabes mis fantasmas, cuéntame los tuyos o ¿es qué no confías en mí?

- Kaoru, sabes que no es cierto

- Pues cuéntamelo

- Yo, antes, mataba, si, era un asesino a sueldo por así decirlo – Koaru hizo cara de horror – no, te equivocas, trabajaba para la policía, pero quería descansar así que le dije a Katsura que me diera un caso tranquilo sin mucha importancia

----------Flash Back --------------

- Bien, Tomoe Yukushiro – dijo Katsura

- ¿Quién es?

- Su padre era un traidor, sospechamos que ella también, el problema es que nos faltan un par de pruebas, por eso, podrías observarla, durante tres días

- De acuerdo

- Si se pone feo, la matas sin pensarlo

---------Fin Flash Back-----------------

- La observé, la verdad, no parecía una traidora, vivía en una casa tradicional y siempre iba con kimono

- Te enamoraste ¿verdad? – dijo Kaoru

- Si, y ella de mi pero... era un traidora, Katsura tenia razón así que cuando iba a eliminarla

----------------Flash Back----------------------

- Tomoe huye – Kenshin estaba delante de una chica, de faz pálida y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja

- Pero Kenshin...

- Mi deber es matarte pero no puede, huye o...

- Vente conmigo

- No puedo

- ¿Por qué? – a Tomoe le caían lagrimas, rodaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo

- Porqué mi lugar esta aquí, protegiendo las personas y...

- Pretéjeme a mi – le pidió – Por favor Kenshin, yo te quiero

- Yo también pero... - Tomoe lo besó.

- Nada de peros. Si yo puedo huir tu también, por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes sola

- Vaya... - sonó una voz a sus espaldas – Así que Battousai es un traidor

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kenshin

- En teoría soy tu compañero, tenia que encargarme de matar al pequeño...

- Enishi – susurró Tomoe – ¿¡No le has hecho nada verdad!?

- No, Katsura lo ha dejado escapar, aun es pequeño, pero tu... - se puso en posición de ataque y Kenshin se situó delante de Tomoe

- Por encima de mi cadáver

- Como quieras – se lanzó al ataque, Kenshin lo bloqueo, pero de la otra mano el atacante sacó un cuchillo escondido para atacar a Kenshin pero...

- ¡Tomoe! – gritó Kenshin, con un hábil movimiento se deshizo del otro y la cogio en brazos – Dios, Tomoe

- Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – elevó la cabeza para darle un beso, un ultimo beso, dulce, suave y cálido, llenó de amor

---------Fin Flash Back-----------------

- Dos días después se descubrió que en realidad, no eran traidores – a Kenshin se le asomaron las lagrimas, pero no lloró.

- Kenshin – dijo suavemente Kaoru, lo envolvió en sus brazos y allí si, Kenshin lloró como un niño pequeño

------------------------------------

- ¡Kaoru, Kenshin! Estamos en casa – gritó Misao – Pasa – le indicó a Sayo les había acompañado para llamar a alguien que la viniera a buscar

- Hola Misao – sonrió Kaoru bajando por las escaleras – No grites por favor – dijo frotándose la sien

- Jeje, vaya Jo-chan, así que era verdad que te emborrachaste

- Cállate idiota – le dijo Megumi – Te prepararé algo para que se te pase

- Gracias

- ¿Y Himura? – preguntó Aoshi

- Durmiendo – todos pusieron cara de interrogación – En otro momento os cuento – dijo viendo a la invitada

- Ah, te presentó a Sayo Amakusa – dijo Sanosuke, "Me suena este nombre" pensó Kaoru

- Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya – dijo dando una ligera reverencia

- ¿Kamiya? ¿Tú eres la chica de Enishi? – preguntó Sayo

- ¿¡Cómo que la chica de Enishi!? – gritó Misao escandalizada – Eso... eso no me lo habías dicho

- Porque no soy su chica. ¿Tú eres su prima verdad? – le preguntó Kaoru, la chica asintió con la cabeza

- Me podrías dejar utilizar tu teléfono para llamarle

- Por supuesto – después de un "si, ahora vuelvo", "tranquilo estoy bien", volvió a aparecer por la puerta del salón – Me voy, que ya es tarde – era verdad, con el relato de Kenshin, Kaoru no se dio cuenta pero la hora de la comida ya había pasado y empezaba a oscurecer

- Pero ¿volverás sola? – preguntó Kaoru

- Si, no pasa nada

- Si que pasa – dijo Sanosuke – Yo te acompaño, una chica tan guapa como tu no puede andar sola a estas horas – y se fueron los dos

- Cabeza de pollo idiota – dijo Megumi entrando en la habitación con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas – Toma Tanuki – dijo dándole la medicina - Seguro que se la quiere ligar, es un descarado

- Ya... pero en realidad está libre ¿no es así? – dijo Kaoru con picardía

- ¡CLARO QUE N... SI! ¡ERES IDIOTA! – Megumi se ofendió al captar las segundas en que iban esas palabras – La pobre chica tendrá que ir a un psicólogo si logra aguantarlo

- Tu no vas y lo aguantas – se añadió Misao a la conversación

- Porque yo lo hago por obligación

- Yo creo – empezó Aoshi – Qué si tanto te molesta es porqué sientes algo ¿no? (n/a: O.O, Aoshi ha dicho algo con relación a los sentimientos, con lo callado que esta siempre)

---------------------------

- Gracias por acompañarme

- De nada

- ¿Seguro que a Megumi no le importa?

- ¿La Kitsune? ¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

- Así que no... son pareja

- ¡NO! ¡Que locuras! ¿¡Quién te lo ha dicho que me lo cargo!?

- Nada, lo decía por la relación tan intima que tenéis

- ¿Intima? – preguntó Sanosuke, más para él que no para la chica, "hombre, si que es intima pero... no tenemos nada... bueno, me besó pero dudo que cuente"

- Ya hemos llegado, gracias – dijo parándose delante de la reja de la casa

- De nada

- ¿De verdad que tú y Megumi no tenéis nada?

- No, ¿por qué tanta insistencia? – preguntó.

- Por esto – la chica se elevó sobre sus puntillas y lo besó.

------------------------------

- Vaya, así que Misao es de la chica que me hablaste aquella vez ¿no? – Aoshi se giro y encontró a una Kaoru sonriente

- Si – dijo como si se hubiera aliviado, Aoshi estaba supervisando el entrenamiento de Misao, más bien observando sus curvas, hubiera definido Sanosuke - ¿Quieres que te cambié la habitación, verdad?

- Si – Kaoru se sonrojo un poco – Oye, gracias por estar aquí conmigo

- De nada, no he estado mucho a tu lado

- No importa. Voy ayudar a Kenshin con la comida – Aoshi asintió con la cabeza – Me alegro que sea Misao quien te haya robado el corazón – y se fue

"¿Enamorado? Kaoru quiere decir que me he enamorado de Misao, no, yo... ¿qué siento por Misao? Cariño, afecto, pero... hay algo más... ¿qué es esto que tengo en el pecho?" Entonces vio a Misao hacer un voltereta en el aire y lanzar un kodachi, durante un segundo, su corazón se paro "Amor, si, puede ser"

----------------------------------------

¡**Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! ¡Este Aoshi me va a volver loca!!!!!!! ¡Y no sé porqué hice esa escena entre Sano y Sayo!!!!! ¡Si yo soy incondicional de Sano & Megumi!! Snif. Bueno espero arreglarlo en el próximo episodio, xD.**

**Se despide **

**Aya-Mery**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, estoy de nuevo aquí, jeje, ¿qué tal? He estado en la playa, los últimos días y ya me he puesto morenita, jeje. Ahora los rewiews.**

**Luna Kyouyama.- Me hiciste sonrojar . Hay gente que escribe mejor que yo, jeje. Lo de los lemons, sorry, pero alguno pondré pero no te procupes, cuando haya avisaré y si no quieres leer los te los saltas, no quisiera ofenderte. ¿OK?**

**Serenity.- Bueno Ken tenía que pasar por algo por culpa de Tomoe, ya que casi siempre es así, jeje. **

**kaoru himura.- Aoshi y Misao, bueno en este episodio no tiene mucho protagonismo pero en el proximo te aseguro que si**

**carmen.- Lo de Sayo, si lo sé, muy precipitado pero... me salió y... despues me di cuenta de que quizá no era un buen momento**

**kayla-chan.- A mi Sayo y Sano tampoco me entusiasma pero... bueno tienen que salir, así que...**

**Holly Rainard.- Sobre lo de Sayo te digo lo mismo que ha carmen, jeje, (además ya te lo expliqué, ¿no?) **

**naoko LK.- Sobre los lemons, pronto habrá algun otro**

**Ahora el episodio, nos vemos en el final**

* * *

- Sanosuke, yo lo siento pero es que... 

- No... importa... - dijo entrecortadamente, no se había esperado esa reacción de Sayo

- Oye, mañana hay una feria, ¿te vendrías?

- No sé – miró a su reloj – Me tengo que ir, te parece bien que te llame y te diga algo

- Por supuesto – y el chico no espero ni cinco minutos para desaparecer

- ¿Aoshi-sama qué hace aquí? – preguntó Misao limpiándose las gotas de sudor con una toalla

- Observándote – la chica se ruborizó.

- ¿Observándome?

- Si, supervisando tu entrenamiento "y tu cuerpo" – se dijo para sus adentros, la chica se decepcionó un poco – Por cierto Misao

- Dime Aoshi-sama

- ¿Te vendrías conmigo a la feria de mañana?

- Cla...claro Aoshi-sama – tartamudeó porque aun no estaba segura de haber entendido la respuesta – Me voy a duchar – Misao se fue para adentro en el justo momento en el que llegaba Sanosuke

------------------------

- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Sanosuke entrando

- Hola Sano – saludo Kaoru, que estaba tumbada en el sofá, viendo la tele con Kenshin. Sanosuke se dirigió a la cocina, tenia sed, una cerveza bien fría y ha dormir, el beso de Sayo lo había desconcertado porque, por un momento, solo por uno se imagino que era Megumi

- Que calor – dijo para si mismo, entrando en la cocina, en la puerta de la nevera vio a Megumi, iba con un camisón violeta, que hacia que se le marcaran todas sus cuervas – Hola Kitsune

- Hola Cabeza de Pollo – se giro con una botella de agua en las manos, entonces se paro, analizo a Sanosuke, algo estaba mal – Sano... - dijo levantándose de puntillas y mirando sus labios

- Kitsune... ¿qué haces? – y sin pensárselo la agarro por la cintura

- ¡Que haces tú! – se sulfuró zarpándose de Sanosuke - ¿¡Por qué me coges de la cintura pervertido depravado!?

- Porque tú te has acercado sensualmente y...

- ¡¿No has tenido suficiente con Sayo que ahora me tiras los tejos a mí?!

- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Y encima no lo niegas! Está noche no pones ni un solo pie en mi habitación

- Pero que...

- ¡Tienes carmín en los labios! – dijo totalmente malhumorada y cogiendo a la pobre Misao, que acababa de cruzar la puerta de entrada, por la mano y cerro la puerta de su habitación de un portazo

- ¿Qué le pasa a la Kitsune? – preguntó Sanosuke extrañado

- Eres un insensible – dijo Kaoru des del sofá – Sabes... como tardabas tanto incluso se preocupo y tu vas y vuelves con una marca de carmín de Sayo

- ¡Pero no quiere que vaya a la habitación y se ha llevado a Misao!

- Eso es – Kaoru ya había llegado a los pies de la escalera – Porque no quiere verte y que Misao este encerrada en su habitación es signo que tu cama esta ocupada. Así que, por hoy, déjala en paz

---------------------------

- ¿Oye Misao?

- Mm. – dijo la chica

- ¿Por qué crees que me he comportado así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- No lo sé – Megumi estaba mirando por la ventana, nubes de tormenta, mañana llovería - ¿Crees en el amor? – preguntó de repente

- ¿Amor? Pues claro que creo. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tu no...?

- No, yo no creo en el amor, pienso que, las personas, son como nubes, en un principio su confianza y existencia es muy sólida y visible, pero poco a poco, van despareciendo

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – protesto Misao

- ¿Ah, no? A las únicas personas que he querido con todo mi corazón fueron mis padres y ahora, están bajo tierra

- ¿¡Y qué somos nosotros!?

- ¿Nani?

- Yo... ya sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos pero... soy tu amiga, y te quiero por eso, y si, tarde o temprano nos separaremos pero... eso no quiere decir que deje de quererte

- Comadreja... - se sentó al lado de Misao, encima de la cama, que habitualmente, utilizaba Sanosuke

- ¿Y por qué me preguntaste eso a mí, no tienes más confianza en Kaoru?

- Tenemos que hacernos amigas para que te quiera como tal ¿no? – dijo guiñándole el ojo – Ahora ve a ducharte, que estas todas sudada

-----------------------------

La mañana, Sanosuke estaba tumbado encima del sofá, había dormido muy mal y la Comadreja le había amenazado de que no durmiera en su cama, y como no quería que otra chica, ya que Kaoru y Megumi estaban enfadadas con el, se enfadara y su existencia se hiciera catastrófica porque, por supuesto, Kenshin y Aoshi se pondrían de parte de ellas para defender a sus chicas. Hablando de ellos, Kenshin y Kaoru se habían ido a la playa y Aoshi y Misao habían marchado temprano para ir a correr, después irían a la feria. ¡La Feria! ¡Tenia que llamar a Sayo! Sayo... su beso, ese beso no lo había llenado, no como el que le había dado Megumi tiempo atrás, se levantaría, la Kitsune debía estar durmiendo como una marmota, y después iría con Sayo para darle una respuesta.

Se levanto perezosamente y allí, en la cocina, con una taza de café, estaba ella, Megumi

- Buenos días Kitsune

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó después de servirse una taza de caf

- Bien. ¿Oye Sano?

- Mm.

- Lo de ayer... me pase un poco

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, tu eres libre de salir con quien quieras y... ¿tu la quieres? – ni corta ni perezosa dejo ir la pregunta

- Bueno... no sé, es que, nos conocimos ayer y... fue un beso, solo eso, incluso tu y yo no hemos dado uno

- Si – Megumi sonrió – Ayer... hablé con Misao ¿tu crees en el amor?

- Claro, una persona tiene su media naranja en alguna parte

- Entonces puede que la tuya sea Sayo-chan

- Pero... mi obligación es cuidarte y protegerte a ti

- No, solo por un tiempo, seis meses, ¿recuerdas? Y ya han pasado dos – dijo levantando dos dedos – No impongas tu obligación por delante de tu amor, a mi me fue fatal, por eso, tengo claro que, yo no seré como Kenshin que, si Kaoru es feliz, no me importa con quien, no, cuando encuentre a esa persona la pienso retener a mi lado, tanto si le gusta como sino, si ha de ser feliz, que lo sea conmigo

- Gracias Kitsune – después de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

- Aunque esta vez... haya de hacer una excepción – dijo mientras una lágrima solitaria y rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla

---------------------------

- Así que Megumi está enamorada de Sano – repitió Kenshin después de la explicación de Kaoru

- ¿¡No te habías dado cuenta!? – se escandalizo la chica

- Pues no... amigos si pero no algo más

- Aunque Megumi nunca lo reconocerá y Sano menos, tener un novio como Sano es de los nervios – Kaoru se tendió sobre la toalla - ¿Oye Kenshin?

- Dime Kaoru

- Ponme crema

- ¿Oro? – Kenshin se sonroj

- Qué me pongas crema – le alcanzo el pote de crema y le indico su espalda

- Haré algo mejor

- ¿Qué? – Kenshin se sentó encima del trasero de Kaoru - ¿¡Qué haces!?

- Te daré un masaje

- Kenshin... eres un crack con las manos – dijo Kaoru, que inconscientemente sonó sensual, muy sensual

- Bueno Kaoru, puedo hacer otras cosas con las manos – le dijo al oído

- Eres un pervertido – ahora quien se sonrojó fue ella

- Depende, es que Kaoru, hace una semana que no hacemos nada y... - ahora Kaoru se levanto, haciendo que Kenshin cayera de su cómodo lugar

- Kenshin – Kaoru se coloco encima de Kenshin – Sabes que estoy en periodo y que no es muy agradable, un par de días más de paciencia y entonces tu y yo, en la habitación... - Kaoru besó a Kenshin suavemente pero el no se conformó, así que lo transformó en uno de apasionado

- No creo que aguante – murmuró en su oído y después la volvió a besar

------------------------

- Hola Sayo – saludó Sanosuke que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de esta

- Sano... que sorpresa, pensaba que me llamarías

- Si, bueno... no podré ir a la feria contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hay una señorita a la cual quiero sacarla a ver las maravillas del mundo y lo que puede hacer el amor

- Megumi ¿verdad?

- Lo siento

- No importa, además, he sido muy precipitada

- ¿Amigos? – le tendió la mano

- Amigos – dijo encajándola

----------------------------

Megumi se encontraba paseando por la orilla del mar, no quedaba nadie en la playa, las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo y habían hecho que los bañistas se fuera, Kenshin y Kaoru habían llegado hacia una hora y Aoshi y Misao solo media, por lo tanto, el Cabeza de pollo estaría al llegar y no quería ver su cara de felicidad, porque su amor, le había dicho que si para ir con ella a la fiesta, posiblemente ella, se tendría que quedar bajo llave y con todas las ventanas cerradas, por si acaso, le diría Kenshin y Sanosuke le obligaría a venir con el y Sayo, no de ninguna manera, no quería ver a la Cabeza de Pollo hacer un broma sin gracia y a Sayo riéndose por nada, no era que Sayo le cayese mal, no, pero....

Lluvia, había empezado a llover, y ella en ropa de verano, sin ningún tipo de protección, todo y que sabia que podía llover no había cogido paraguas

- Idiota – se susurró para si misma

- ¿Ahora me insultas aun cuando no me ves? – preguntó Sanosuke burlón

- Sano... ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Cabeza de Pollo?

- Eres mi protegida, si te atacaran cuando estás sola, Katsura me corta el cuello

- Pues estoy bien, gracias por tu interés – dijo malhumorada y apartando de su camino al chico – Ahora, si me disculpas, quiera pasear, SOLA – y se alejó, aunque no fue muy lejos, porque Sanosuke la retuvo por el brazo - ¿Y ahora que quieres idiota?

- Esta lloviendo, nos vamos a casa

- Vete tú. Además tu te has de preparar para la feria – esto último lo dijo con aire de tristeza

- Y tú también, ¿con quién te piensas que iré?

- Con Sayo. Suéltame – y se dejo del brazo de Sanosuke y echo a correr

- Kitsune estúpida – y la siguió – ¡Parate te digo! – y la cogio del brazo, esta vez con fuerza, la hizo girar y quedaron pecho contra pecho - ¿Por qué huyes de mi?

- No quiero que me hagas daño, vete con Sayo y déjame en paz – dijo susurrando

- Kitsune... - dijo Sanosuke dulcemente y enroscando su brazo en la cintura de la chica – Y si yo, hipotéticamente hablando, ¿no quisiera estar con Sayo-chan? – Megumi se sorprendió con está declaración

- Cabeza de Pollo, te pasa algo – ahora fue Sanosuke quien puso cara de sorprendido – Has visto que frase acabas de decir, vaya... se ve que tu inteligencia ha crecido. Ahora sacame tus manos de encima

- No me da la gana, porque tu Kitsune... eres la persona que quiero retener a mi lado para siempre, me da igual que tu no quieras, si has de ser feliz quiero que lo seas a mi lado – a esto Megumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse – ¿Te quedarás conmigo? – dijo con carita de perro abandonado

- Oye, esa última frase, ¿es mía verdad?

- Bueno, la he cogido prestada – bromeó el

- Si, de momento, me quedaré contigo – dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban a los que tan desesperadamente deseaban.

* * *

**Ya está, si lo sé, en este episodio, Aoshi y Misao no salen, pero bueno, había de solucionar el problema de Sano y Megumi, en el proximo prometo Aoshi y Misao**

**Bueno, suggerencias, dudas, un rewiew, porfi. **

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo os ha ido? Bien espero. Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, esto está claro, perfecto, vayamos a los rewiews. **

**Kayla-chan.- Bueno lo de Sano y Meg lo tenía previsto des del principio, igual que el final de cada pareja, jeje, pero me lo trabajé muuuucho. **

**carmen.- Bueno estaban en la playa, pero hacia mal tiempo ¿te acuerdas? por lo tanto no habia mucha gente y, como consecuéncia, no habia mucha gente que los pudiera ver. ¿OK?**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a Holly Rainard (jeje, no vemos de nuevo amiga ), naoko LK, Serenity y a Kaoru Himura.**

**Ahora les dejo con el episodio, que disfruten n.n A por cierto, en este episodio hay lemon, si a alguién no le gustan o se siente incómodo lo he indicado así que solo se lo ha de saltar. Gracias**

* * *

- ¡Ay! ¡Que monos! – dijo Misao emocionada

- Si, ya era hora, pero no les digas nada al respecto – Kaoru se encontraba mirando por la ventana junto a Misao observando a Sanosuke y Megumi como se unían en un cálido beso

- Chicas, no creo que este bien espiar – dijo Kenshin con una gota detrás de su cabeza

- Kenshin, no estamos espiando, solo observamos por la ventana

- Y casualmente, esos dos están haciendo caricias delante de nosotras

- Bueno, ahora los únicos que desentonáis aquí sois tu – Kaoru se giró – y Aoshi

- ¿Cómo? – Misao se sonrojó.

- ¿Desentonamos? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Aoshi, sabia donde su hermana quería llegar y no la dejaría vencer

- Porque todos somos parejas oficiales menos vosotros dos

- Te equivocas hermanita – dijo negando con el dedo – Aquí los únicos que pueden ser pareja formalmente son Sagara y Takani, ellos solo con que nos lo digan a nosotros ya serán pareja, pero tu, - dijo señalándola – Primero se la has de decir a Saito para al menos, poder ser una pareja oficial y Saito no lo sabe, es más, dudo que cuando lo sepa os deje ser pareja – a Kenshin un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar su última conversación con Saito y Kaoru se imagino la mirada que le dirigiría a Kenshin si él no era el candidato apropiado

- Pero... pero... papa lo entenderá – dijo segura - ¿verdad? – ahora preguntó a Aoshi después de ver la cara de duda de Kenshin

* * *

- Vamos, sino regresamos, nos mojaremos – dijo Sanosuke

- ¿No estamos ya mojados? – bromeó Megumi

- Si, tienes razón pero se te marcan todas tus... - dijo mirándola lujuriosamente

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabes ni mantener el romanticismo! – y se marchó malhumorada

- ¿Pero... Kitsune... qué...? ¡Eres tú la idiota! – la siguió, continuando una discusión que no termino ni cuando llegaron a casa - ¡Supongo que está noche si podré dormir en MI habitación!

- ¡TU habitación! Perdona que te lo diga pero la compartimos

- Si, claro, ayer me echaste

- ¡Ayer le tiraste los tejos a Sayo!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡No lo es! ¡Fue ella!

- ¡Pues haberlo evitado!

- ¡Y como querías que lo evitara si se me tiro encima! – y siguió hasta en su habitación a los cuatro que estaban en la sala les salió una gota enorme detrás de la cabeza

* * *

- Bueno, está tarde Aoshi y yo nos vamos a la feria ¿venís?

- Pues, me parece buena idea, Megumi y Sano querrán estar solos – dijo Kaoru – Pero no trajimos kimonos

- No importa, solo iremos a mirar, además, no nos avisaron que habría una feria

- Vale ¿te parece Kenshin?

- Claro

* * *

- Está precioso – observó Misao, habían llegado a la feria, un montón de parada para hacer todo tipo de actividades

- Kenshin – comenzó Kaoru como una niña pequeña – Vamos a pescar un globo de color, vamos, porfi...

- ¿No os importa? – preguntó Kenshin, Aoshi y Misao negaron con la cabeza, Kenshin se lo agradeció, ¿quién podía negarse a la carita de niña buena de Kaoru? Él seguro que no – Nos vamos

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer Misao? – preguntó Aoshi

- Pues... no sé... ¡Ah! – gritó Misao

- ¿Qué pasa Misao? – preguntó preocupada

- Vamos a esa parada, quiero conseguir aquel osito – Aoshi hizo cara de resignación por un momento pensó que había visto algo sospechoso, el osito en cuestión era un puma, un cachorro, de pelaje negro y ojos verdes que te hacían sentir culpable si al menos no luchabas una vez por el. Misao tiró el aro y acertó pero... - mou! Ese no era el que yo quería – murmur

- Entonces le haremos chantaje al del puesto – susurro Aoshi – Vamos, te regalo cinco tiros – Misao, como no era de extrañar los acertó los cinco pero...

- Bua... no hay manera de darle al que quiero

- Perdón – dijo Aoshi al señor del puesto – Había pensado que quizás nos podría hacer un trueque, nosotros le devolvemos los cinco ositos y usted nos da el puma

- Señor, no puedo hacer eso

- Esta bien, Misao, cuantos tiros más quieres, aun quedan diez muñecos, ¿estás segura que los podrás cargar todos? – Misao le miró con cara confusa

- Pero Aoshi-sama... - pero no tubo que decir nada, el señor del puesto se les acerco y les dio el muñequito que quería Misao a cambio de los que habían ganado y si prometían no volver a jugar (n/a: este Aoshi, va de mosquita muerta pero... xD)

- Toma Misao

- Gracias – Misao tenia un poco de color en las mejillas

- No hay de que

- Pero Aoshi-sama lo que ha hecho...

- Le he hecho ganar más dinero al del puesto, con, una pequeña trampa

- Claro – dijo burlona, nunca había visto esta faceta de Aoshi

- Vaya, el cielo se está nublando otra vez – era verdad, las estrellas y la Luna habían desaparecido, ahora unas nubes de tormenta amenazaban en descargar toda la lluvia – Tendríamos que volver

- Pero... ¿y Kenshin y Kaoru?

- Sabes si Himura llevaba el móvil – la chica negó con la cabeza – Bueno pues... supongo que los buscaremos

* * *

- ¡Kitsune! – gritó Sanosuke - ¿Cuándo esperas salir? ¡Me estoy helando!

- ¡Que pesado! – Megumi abrió la puerta del baño – ¡No me has dejado ni duchar en paz!

- Lo siento, pero yo también me quiero... duchar – ahora estaba mirando las curvas de Megumi, llevaba puesta una toalla que no llegaba ni a las rodillas y dejando todos sus muslos al descubierto, su cabello sujeto en un moño, excepto por algunos mechones, demasiado cortos, que caían sobre su cara enmarcándola y dejando su cuello al descubierto, sus labios eran de un color rosáceo, Sanosuke se quedó parado admirando a la chica que se dirigía a la habitación

- ¿Qué te pasa Cabeza de Pollo? – preguntó Megumi al ver el silencio de Sanosuke. El chico tenia su vista fija en su cuello, nunca lo había visto así, siempre tenia alguna cosa que lo escondía, su pelo, un collar, ahora estaba desnudo, solo... para él – Sano... - no pudo acabar, Sanosuke no aguantó la tentación y se abalanzo sobre su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo

* * *

- Vaya... empieza a llover – dijo Kenshin

- Si, hemos de encontrar a Misao y Aoshi

- ¿Oye Kaoru?

- Dime

- Si Saito no nos deja estar juntos... - Kaoru se paró y se puso delante de él

- ¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás?

- Claro que no... Kaoru eres todo lo que tengo en este momento y... si te pierdo... con solo de imaginarte con otro me hierve la sangre y... - Kaoru lo calló con un beso

- Entonces lo que diga mi padre no nos afectará – Kenshin volvió a besarla para después seguir con su búsqueda

- ¿Dónde pueden estar? No es tan difícil, solo hemos de buscar una cabeza de zanahoria y... llueve – dijo mirando al cielo

- Así es – dijo Aoshi, entonces vio a Misao temblar de frío - ¿Tienes frío?

- No, pero, es que no he traído ningún abrigo y... - Aoshi se dio cuenta que él tampoco, "Aoshi no baka, ¿dejarás que la pobre Misao pase frío?" Se regañó así mismo. Misao de pronto sintió calor y se dio cuenta que era el brazo de Aoshi, ¿¡Aoshi la estaba abrazando! No, no puede ser

- ¿Mejor así? – preguntó Aoshi

- Si...si – tartamudeo Misao que estaba roja

* * *

- Cabeza de Pollo... no creo que sea el mejor momento para... – intentó decir Megumi

- ¿Y por qué no? – alcanzó a decir Sanosuke separándose momentáneamente del cuello de Megumi. Megumi gimió al volver a sentir la boca de Sanosuke encima de su cuello

- A... a la habitación – Megumi, poco a poco, fue arrastrando a Sanosuke hacia su habitación, si los otros volvían, no quería que los encontraran en esa situación en mitad del pasillo – Sanosuke... no creo que ahora... aquí... en esta situación... tu y yo... - pero no pudo, no pudo, ante Sanosuke su fuerza se iba, el chico aun seguía recorriendo su cuello – Oh, a la mierda – se dijo más para si misma que para Sanosuke.

Entonces cogio la cara del chico entre las manos y le obligo a mirarla, entonces lo besó, apasionadamente, como si hiciera días que no se veían. Sanosuke cogio la chica de la cintura y ella enlazo sus manos detrás del cuello del chico.

Sanosuke la hecho encima de la cama, provocando que la toalla de la chica se desprendiera de su cuerpo, el chico alejó el contacto durante un par de segundos, el tiempo suficiente para admirar su cuerpo y memorizarlo.

Ella rió de manera pícara y lo atrajó para volver a besarlo.

- Creo que no tengo condón Kitsune – susurró Sanosuke al oído de Megumi. Ella lo apartó de repente y lo sospesó unos segundos

- Nos vamos a arrepentir – y volvió a besarlo con pasión, dispuesta a entregarse al mejor juego del mundo.

* * *

- ¡Ahí están! – exclamó Kaoru – Menos mal que os hemos encontrado – dijo acercándose a ellos, - Vamos a buscar el coche y volvamos antes que la lluvia caiga más fuerte

- Si – dijo Aoshi

- Aoshi... ¿ya has avanzado con Misao? – preguntó Kaoru al oído del chico

- Tenia frió – una respuesta corta que no convenció a Kaoru

* * *

**Ya está ¿cómo me ha quedado? **

**Ya sabéis, dudas, suggerencias, felicitaciones, un rewiew porfi**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, lista y a la carga . Ah, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y este episodio es songfic y la canción utilizada es My Heart Will Go On (de Titanic, cantada por Celine Dion) y está tampoco me pertence, así que no me denuncien por ninguna de las dos cosas, ¿ok?**

**A ver, a si, lo del lemon kawaii k os gustará, jeje, tengo una curiosidad, ¿es posible que sea el primer lemon de Sano&Meg que se hace en español? Porque he estado buscando y no he encontrado.**

**Los rewiews que he recibido todos me felicitaban por el lemon ¿de verdad me quedó tan bien OO? No sé yo... pero bueno, sobre hacer más, no lo sé, puede, así que doy las gracias a todos los que me han mandado rewiews que son: Onashiru, Serenity, kaoru himura, crystal-dono, naoko LK, Holly Rainard (como no ) y a Kayla-chan.**

**Bien, os dejo, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

Sanosuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana, tenia a Megumi durmiendo encima de su pecho y escuchaba su respiración, era tranquila y silenciosa, muy diferente que la de él, según la chica roncaba, no era verdad, bueno quizá, pero solo los días que estaba bebido. 

Sintió que la respiración de la chica cambiaba de ritmo, seguramente se despertaría pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y bajo la vista, Megumi se había despertado

- Buenos días Kitsune

- Buenos días Cabeza de Pollo

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?

- Aha – contesto ella - ¿Y tú?

- Mejor que nunca – y con esto acercó más a Megumi a su cuerpo, tenía una mano en la cintura de la chica y la otra debajo de su cabeza - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la chica estaba encima de él y mirándolo

- Quítate la cinta

- ¿La cinta?

- La roja que llevas en el pelo, ayer no te la sacaste cuando...

- Porque no quiero y no me la sacar

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es un recuerdo de mi padre

- Vamos déjame verte sin cinta – y con una rapidez impresionante consiguió desatarle la cinta

- Será posible Kitsune – dijo Sanosuke cambiando de posición y dejándola a ella debajo

- ¡Qué mono! – bromeó ella, el cabello de Sanosuke que antes se levantaba ahora caía hacia los lados y el flequillo

- Nadie me ha visto sin cinta nunca ¿lo sabias?

- Ya, pero yo no soy una persona normal ¿o si?

- No – y la besó – tu eres una Kitsune

- Idiota – y de un empujón lo tiró fuera de la cama

- ¡Me he hecho daño! - gritó des del suelo

- ¡Mejor! – y se giró dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, cosa que no consigui

------------------------------------

Un pasillo largo, negro y frió, al final de este una puerta enorme, Hajime Saito no iba de buen humor y quería que Katsura le diera información y rápido.

- Katsura – dijo él al abrir la puerta

- Hajime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

- Creo que ya lo sabes, hace un mes que mi hija se fue y no has descubierto algo nuevo

- Saito, siéntate por favor – Saito obedeci

- Empezaremos des del principio, Soujiro Seta, su misión o plan, era secuestrar a Kaoru para casarse con ella y después matarla, Yumi Komagata, había de matar a Megumi Takani para así librarse del único testigo, el cual, podría y puede hacer que todo su dominio sobre el tráfico de drogas y mujeres de Japón se hunda

- Katsura, esto ya lo sabia, ¿qué tiene planeado hacerle a Yahiko?

- Yumi Komagata se casó con Makoto Shishio el actual jefe de operaciones de ella y Seta y tuvieron una hija

- ¿Y?

- La niña no sabe nada de sus padres, es más, está en protección de testigos, al igual que Yahiko, pero lo más probable es que cuando la chica descubra lo de sus padres se irá con ellos porqué lo que más desea es tener una familia

- ¿Qué quieres decir que está en protección de testigos?

- Quiero decir, que va a la misma escuela que Yahiko

- ¿Y la niña no es un peligro?

- Como te he dicho antes ella no sabe nada de sus padres y nosotros evitaremos que ella tenga relación con ellos, pero... esto no es todo

- ¿No?

- No, Yahiko está enamorado de ella

------------------------------------------

Era increíble, su hijo, enamorado de una chiquilla hija de unos delincuentes que mataron, después de violar, a su madre y que casi lo logran con su hermana, pero claro, la niña no tenia la culpa, ella no sabia nada.

---------------- Flash Back -------------------

- ¿Cómo se llama la niña? – preguntó Saito enfadado

- Komagata, Tsubame Komagata, Yumi no cambio su apellido por el de Shishio cuando se casó para que no los relacionaran pero, en cambio, si le puso el suyo a su hija

- ¿Y qué relación tiene con Yahiko-chan?

- De momento amigos, pero está claro que él siente más que eso por la chica

- ¿Y la niña?

- Más de lo mismo

- Mierda

- No te sulfures, la niña es inofensiva y creo que hacen buena pareja – bromeó Katsura

- No estoy para bromas. ¿Qué sabes de Kaoru?

- No te va a gustar – le dijo

- ¿Le han hecho algo?

- Nada, solo ha encontrado el amor

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Pero si Battousai vigilaba que no se le acercara ningún parásito!

- Pues... es que la verdad... el parásito es Battousai – dijo medio divertido al ver la cara de furia de Saito

-------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------

Eso ya era el colmo, su pequeño bueno, porque era un amor adolescente y además no tenía vigilancia, pero ¡Kaoru! Y además con ¡Battousai! "Es que cuando lo pille le mat" pensaba una y otra vez, entendía que ella se pudiera sentir atraída por él, pero era responsabilidad del chico evitar que llegará a más, pero Battousai no hizo nada, no quería saber que le había hecho a su pequeña, no, no, no quería imaginarlo.

Un baño. Eso es, necesitaba un baño.

Llegó a su casa y sin pensárselo mucho se metió en el agua caliente, se relajó y sin poder evitarlo se durmió y so

-------------------Sueño Saito --------------------

**Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,**

Todas las noches en mis sueños te veo, te siento,

**That is how I know you go on.**

Así es como sé que continúas adelante.

**Far across the distance and spaces between us**

Lejos por la distancia y espacios entre nosotros  
  
**You have come to show you go on.**

Has venido a mostrar que sigues.

Una calle oscura y fría, era enero, hacia frió y muy poca gente había por la calle, esa misma mañana había tenido un juicio y su protegido había declarado, todos los "malos" estaban en la cárcel, podría dormir durante una semana entera.

De repente de un callejón salio una chica, era hermosa, pelo largo y moreno recogido en un moño, moño que estaba despeinada y su kimono estaba rasgado, levantó la mirada, Saito se encontró con unos preciosos ojos verdes y ella con unos ojos dorados, a la gente normal le hubiera espantado pero a ella, lo miró con firmeza y recorrió el cuerpo del joven.

**Near, far, wherever you are,**

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
  
**I believe that the heart does go on.**

Yo creo que el corazón continúa.

**Once more, you open the door**

Una vez más, abres la puerta  
  
**And you're here in my heart,**

Y estás aquí en mi corazón,  
  
**And my heart will go on and on.**

Y mi corazón continuará sin parar.

Con una rapidez endemoniada la mujer cogio la espada de Saito y inmediatamente se giró, del callejón salieron un par de tipos, los cuales se los sacó de encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Saito estaba impresionado

- Siento haber ensuciado tu espada – dijo limpiándola con el kimono, su voz era suave pero fría, envaino la espada y cuando estaba por devolverla se desmayó.

----------------------------------------

- ¿Ya te has despertado? – preguntó Saito

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

- Eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti, saliste del callejón y me robaste mi espada

- ¿Robé? OH, perdone el señor pero yo no robé nada, lo tomé prestada, te la devolví y limpia la limpié con mi... ¡¿Y mi kimono?! – de repente se dio cuenta que llevaba una bata de dormir

- Ah, estaba sucio, rasgado y manchado. Te lo quité y te cambié de ropa

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó escandalizada - ¿¡Y con qué derecho!?

- Vale, ya basta – dijo exasperado - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo he preguntado antes

- Kamiya, Tokio Kamiya

- Hajime Saito. ¿Por qué te perseguían?

- Para matarme

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? Te doy las gracias por haberme recogido, si me das ropa limpia me iré, hay alguien que me espera

- ¿Alguien cómo los de ayer? – preguntó irónico

- Alguien que me ayudará, tienes buen sentido del humor para ser un Lobo de Mibu

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – su expresión de diversión se fue de la cara del joven

- Por la espada y ahora... - intentó levantarse pero cayó en los brazos de Saito

- Ayer... te torciste el tobillo – dijo suavemente, aun no sabia porque se comportaba así con la chica, con otra la habría llevado al hospital pero esos ojos verdes...

- Gracias – dijo apoyándose en él para volver a sentarse en la cama

- Te llevaré donde hayas quedado con la persona que te ayudar

- De acuerdo

**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,**

El amor puede tocarnos una vez y durar toda la vida,  
  
**And never let go till we're gone.**

Y nunca dejes que se va hasta que nosotros nos hayamos ido.

Saito la llevó al aparcamiento de un supermercado donde se encontró con alguien conocido para él

- ¿Saito?

- ¿Katsura?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acompañar a la señorita

- Señora – interrumpió ella

- Señora Shinomori – dijo asombrado al verla

- ¿Dónde está Aoshi? – preguntó ella

- Conseguimos recogerle a tiempo

- Menos mal – dijo en un suspiro

- ¿Mamá? – la voz infantil de un niño salió de dentro del coche

- ¿Aoshi? – abrió la puerta y el un niño pequeño de seis años de edad saltó a los brazos de su madre (n/a: Aoshi de niño, ¡que mono! )

- ¿Quién es Katsura?

- La esposa del jefe de los espías más importantes del país

- ¿Y por qué la proteges?

- Primero porque es de los nuestros y segundo yo no la protegeré, serás tu

- ¿Yo?

- Así es

- ¿Y además... un niño? – Katsura asintió con la cabeza – Buscate a otro estúpido

- Lo harás, tanto si te gusta como sino, ella ya te conoce y confía en ti. Tokio-san – la mujer se giró – Se puede ir

- ¿Cómo que me puede ir? ¿Y qué haremos?

- Saito se encargar

- ¿Saito? ¿Trabaja para ti? – preguntó Tokio

- Así es señora, nos vamos – dijo Saito

**Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.**

El amor estaba cuando yo te amaba, un tiempo real al que yo retengo.  
  
**In my life we'll always go on**

En mi vida nosotros siempre seguiremos adelante.

Pasaron dos semanas, Katsura le había dicho que era viuda y que la perseguían por hacerse con el poder de la información de los espías.

- Aoshi ya se ha dormido – dijo Tokio entrando en el salón

- Bien

- ¿Le molesta?

- ¿Quién?

- Aoshi, bueno, nosotros

- Un poco – dijo sinceramente

- Lo siento

- No importa es mi trabajo

- Cuando todo se arreglé y pueda encontrar trabajo le devolveré el dinero gastado

- No hace falta, ¿cómo va su tobillo?

- Bien, ya lo tengo curado. Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Se porta muy bien con Aoshi, aunque le moleste – dijo con una sonrisa

- Es un niño tranquilo – esa sonrisa, se le había quedado clavada en la memoria

- Y lo único que me queda

- Ahora me tiene a mi – dijo en un susurro

- Si, tiene razón – llovía – OH, no, está lloviendo, la ropa

- ¿Qué?

- Se mojará, ¡venga a ayudarme! – le ordenó. Saito maldijo entre dientes y fue a ayudar a la mujer, pero no pudo mucho porque, por culpa de la lluvia, la manguera que estaba en el suelo y la ropa Tokio tropezó llevánselo a él por delante - ¡Ay! Que daño – se quejó - ¿Usted está bien?

- Si, se puede decir así – y volvió a maldecir

- Oiga, no está bien maldecir – entonces la lluvia empezó mucho más fuerte, parecía una tormenta de verano, dejaron la ropa tirada y entraron, una vez dentro se miraron, tenían barro en la cara y estaban mojados, rieron, rieron como niños

**Near, far, wherever you are,**

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,  
  
**I believe that the heart does go on.**

Yo creo que el corazón sigue adelante.  
  
**(why does the heart go on)**

(¿Por qué el corazón continúa?)

**Once more, you open the door**

Una vez más, abres la puerta  
  
**And you're here in my heart,**

Y estás aquí en mi corazón,  
  
**And my heart will go on and on**

Y mi corazón continuará sin parar.

- A ver, señora Shinomori, primero ha de cortar la zanahorias y después echar la sal – Saito se encontraba en la cocina intentando enseñar a Tokio a cocinar

- ¡Ay! Bua. Me he cortado – se quejó.

- Exagerada – dijo con voz fría, hacia días, un par solamente, se había dado cuenta, era increíble, pero posible, se había enamorado de Tokio, ¿por qué? No tenia la respuesta, intentaba mantener las distancias pero... era MUY difícil. Le agarró la mano y analizó el corte – No es profundo – y le limpió la sangre con un pañuelo

- No sé cocinar, nunca he sabido y nunca sabré (n/a: ahora entendemos de donde le proviene la mala cocina de Kaoru)

- Bueno, al menos, Aoshi si sabe, podrá cocinar para ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo malhumorada

- Que te podrá ayudar a cocinar y...

- No, querías decir que el hijo habrá de enseñar a la madre

- Bueno pues... si

- Eres un idiota – dijo suavemente, lo miró, sus miradas se encontraron, quedaron hipnotizados con los ojos del otro y sin saber como sus labios, se encontraron, y no se conformaron con un roce, querían más, Tokio no se lo impidió y la lengua exploradora de Saito se hundió en la boca de la mujer. Se separaron

- Esto... no tiene que volver a pasar

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo un poco aturdida Tokio y se fue por la puerta, pero no llegó muy lejos

- Aunque si ya hemos empezado podemos acabar y nos arrepentimos mañana – dijo agarrándola del brazo en mitad del pasillo

- Estoy de acuerdo – volvió a repetir y sus labios se volvieron a juntar y yendo, dificultosamente hacia la habitación

-----------------------------

- Kaoru, nos vamos al colegio – gritó Tokio des de la puerta

- Ya voy. Adiós papa – una Kaoru de 15 años e inocente se despidió de su padre con un beso – Adiós Yahiko-chan

- ¡No me digas Chan! – se oyó de fondo

- Volveremos al terminar las clases – Tokio le dio un beso a Saito y se fueron

-----------------------------------

- ¡Tokio! – Saito entró como un relámpago en el almacén donde su hija y su mujer habían sido retenidas durante tres meses

- Hajime – dijo suavemente

- Tokio – se alegró de verla, la mujer tenia varias heridas en su cuerpo y su ropa estaba hecha trizas

- ¿Y... y Kaoru?

- Está bien

- Que alegría – susurró.

- No hables, ahora vendrán los médicos

- Hajime sabes perfectamente que no sobreviviré, cuida de los tres por mi, por favor

- No hables Tokio

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo pero... - Tokio se levantó y lo besó apasionadamente, la ultima vez

**You're here, there's nothing to fear,**

Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer,  
  
**And I know that my heart will go on.**

Y yo sé que mi corazón continuará.

**We'll stay forever this way.**

Nosotros nos quedaremos de esta manera por siempre.  
  
**You are safe in my heart,**

Tu estás seguro en mi corazón,  
  
**And my heart will go on and on.**

Y mi corazón continuará sin parar.

------------------ Fin del Sueño ------------------------

Saito se despertó repentinamente del sueño, hacia mucho que no soñaba con ella, una lágrima se escapó, pensó que ya no le quedaban, pero se veía que si, cuando encontrará a esos desgraciados... los mataría

- Tokio – susurró al aire – Juró vengarte y hacer pagar a aquellos desgraciados lo que te hicieron

* * *

**Ya está. Me pareció una canción muy bonita para expresar la historia de Saito & Tokio, queria decir que Saito ha de continuar solo porque su Tokio se murió y claro su corazón a de continuar solo y intentar superarlo. Snif. Triste pero real. Y bueno, este episodio es de Saito, aunque al principio salga un poco de Sano&Meg, pero es que tenia que terminar de aclarar lo que pasó ¿ok?.**

**Bueno ha todo esto añadir que no sé si he puesto los trozos de canción en los espacios adecuados, pero bueno es mi primer songfic y ha salido como ha salido**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, incordiando como siempre, pero bueno, que se le va hacer, quiero decir ¡80 REWIEWS! Ýa sé que quizá son pocos para alguna gente pero a mi, puf. Me emocionó, gracias a todos los que dejais rewiews y también a los que leeis mi historia (aunque no dejéis rewiews, ¡mou! podríais dejar, pero si os agrada la historia ya me doy satisfecha). Rurouni Kenshin no me pertence, claro. **

**Los rewiews, la mayoria decían que estaba muy triste el episodio anterior y yo pienso ¡Tenia que ser triste! Pero bueno, si no comento los rewiews es que la mayoria son felicitaciones y como no hay preguntas concretas os doy las gracias, eso siempre, porque de verdad me hace muy feliz recibir, así que si no los contesto no es porque no quiera, simplemente, no vale la pena repetir el mismo comentario para diez personas, pero sobretodo no me dejéis de mandar rewiews, porfi, que sino haré huelga, jeje, :P. . Así que gracias a: Jochan951, kayla-chan, Giuliana, naoko LK (gracias por la ayuda ) , carmen, Serenity , kaoru himura, Holly Rainard (holas amiga y a ti también gracias por la pequeña ayudita )**

**Puf. Que rollo os he metido, ahora si el episodio. Que disfrutéis**

* * *

- Buenos días – dijo una dormida Misao al entrar en la cocina

- Buenos días – la saludó alegremente Kenshin

- ¿Y Kaoru?

- Durmiendo, no hay manera de despegarle las sábanas

- Esto será porque le das demasiada marcha de noche – bromeó Sanosuke, Kenshin se sonrojó ante el comentario

- Vaya, pues se puede decir que hoy has dormido y despertado muy bien, porque no he sentido a Megumi gritarte por pervertido – bromeó Misao

- En cambio yo no te veo haciendo manitas con el Cubito de Hielo

- Es verdad, ¿y Aoshi?

- Me dijo que tenia que recoger un paquete importante de parte de Katsura

-¿Katsura? ¿Y que querrá? No sabemos nada de él desde que...

- Han descubierto nueva información – informó Aoshi des de la puerta de la habitación

- ¿Nueva información? – repitió Kenshin

- Así es sobre Yahiko-chan

- ¿Yahiko-chan? – volvió a repetir Kenshin

- Kenshin haz el favor de repetir las últimas frases, me pones nervioso – le dijo Sanosuke

- Perdón

- ¿Y qué sabemos? – preguntó Misao

Entonces Aoshi les contó todo lo que anteriormente, había sido desvelado a Saito (n/a: excepto que Saito sabe lo de K&K)

---------------------------------------

- Yahiko-chan – llamó una voz infantil

- ¡No me digas chan!

- Perdona, lo siento – una chica de cabellos cortos, de color marrón con los ojos del mismo color se sentó en el suelo, bajo un árbol, junto a Yahiko - ¿Qué haces?

- Pensaba

- ¿¡Qué!? – le puso una mano en la frente y otra en la suya – No, no tienes fiebre – el chico le miró con reprobación – Vale, ya lo sé, estás preocupado por tu hermana, pero... si le hubiera pasado algo tu padre te hubiera venido a buscar ¿no?

- Pero y si...

- Y si el cielo fuera verde en vez de azul, y si nosotros fuéramos personas normales sin ningún tipo de problema y si nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca – la chica se sonrojó al escuchar sus últimas palabras

- Bueno... pues entonces te buscaría – le sonrió el chico que también estaba rojo

- Si – rió ella

- Vale, de momento no me preocuparé – se levantó - ¿Te vienes Tsubame? – le preguntó tendiéndole la mano

- Claro – y se agarró a ella

--------------------------------------

- Shishio – dijo una voz femenina

- Mm.

- Tenemos que ir a por Tsubame

- Ya lo sé.

- Pero ha de ser ahora

- ¡Ahora! – gritó indignado

- Si, ahora

- Pero como, a ti por suerte no te hirieron demasiado pero Soujirou tiene una grave herida en el hombro, necesita por lo menos dos semanas más de reposo y yo no pienso arriesgarme por salvar a...

- Nuestra hija

- Esperaremos, Saito seguro que lo ha descubierto y si no ha apartado a nuestra hija de allí quiere decir que confía en ella, además... cada día se acerca más a ese estúpido hijo de Saito, él ya está enamorado, seguro, si podemos hacer que se den cuenta de su "amor" – emitió una risa que hasta a Yumi, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda – el chico hará cualquier cosa para salvarla

- ¿Y los sentimientos de la pequeña? – preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Podrá estar con su amado hasta que este cumpla la mayoría de edad

------------------------------------

- Así que Shishio está preparando su próximo ataque

- Si, si aun no ha intentado recuperar a su hija, será cuestión de tiempo – afirmó Aoshi – por eso Katsura quiere que estemos alerta, el dic en que decidan dar el golpe con la pequeña, será el día en que Seta y Yumi intentarán llevarse a Kaoru y matar a Megumi – en ese momento Kenshin se tensó y Sanosuke estrelló su mano contra la pared

- ¡Se puede saber que haces Cabeza de Pollo! – un gritó se oyó des de la puerta de la habitación

- Megumi... - dijo Sanosuke volviéndose hacia ella

- ¡Eres un idiota! – se acercó al chico, sacó un pañuelo de su bata de dormir y con cuidado le secó la sangre de la mano – Así solo te haces daño – dijo con ternura, levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos de preocupación, Sanosuke la agarró de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente - ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!

- Pues... te besó.

- Oh, si Gran Sanosuke – dijo Megumi sarcásticamente - ¿¡Y con qué derecho!?

- Pero... ¡será posible Kitsune! ¡Yo solo quería ser romántico!

- ¡Besándome delante de todos! ¡OH, si, muy romántico! Vamos, ven conmigo que te tengo que vendar la mano, y además con ideas de bombero, si quieres descargar la rabia pega a Kenshin o Aoshi pero no a la pared, ¡ahora hay un agujero! – y se fueron por la puerta sin dejar de discutir, a Aoshi y Kenshin se les cayó una gota detrás de la cabeza después del último comentario de Megumi

- Bueno pues esperemos que ha Megumi no le pasé nada porque... vosotros seréis el saco de boxeo de Sanosuke – rió Misao

----------------------------------

- Kitsune me haces daño – le susurró Sanosuke

- Si estuviera quieto y no te dedicarás a destruir paredes esto no pasaría

- He dicho que lo siento, se me fue la mano

- Pues controla la. Esto te escocerá un poquito – entonces tiró un poco de alcohol encima de la herida de Sanosuke - ¿Y ahora me contarás por qué la has estrellado contra la pared?

- Para descargar la furia

- ¿Y qué fue la causante de esta furia? – preguntó Megumi

- Tu

- ¿Yo? No, si sabia que yo había de tener la culpa por narices – exclamó indignada, ya había terminado de vendar la mano de Sanosuke y se levantó enfadada, pero Sanosuke la agarró del brazo y tirándola con fuerza para que cayera encima de él

- Por aparecer muerta en mi cabeza, porque Kitsune, solo con pensar que no soy capaz de protegerte me vienen todos los males

- Idiota, ¿por qué piensas así? La última vez me protegiste muy bien

- Un poco más y te mueres

- Yaps, pero no te dejaría en paz tan rápido, me habías de aguantar por los menos cuatro meses más, de esa forma me aseguro de haber arruinado tu existencia

-------------------------------------

- Kaoru – susurró Kenshin

- Mm.

- Kaoru, es hora de levantarse

- Tengo sueño

- Vamos, levántate, no te puedo dejar dormir todo el día porque en la noche no dormirías – entonces Kaoru abrió los ojos

- ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso? – respondió con un brillo en los ojos

- No pero, yo tengo trabajo y si no estoy en condiciones... pues... - pero no terminó, Kaoru se había colgado de su cuello y lo estaba besando

- ¿Pues? – preguntó ella divertida, al ver que había confundido totalmente a Kenshin

- Pues... - Kenshin volvió a buscar los labios de la chica pero ella lo evitaba

- Kenshin – dijo saliendo de la cama – Estás trabajando, si nos atacaran en pleno acto no podrías ejercer bien tu trabajo – dijo burlona y salió corriendo de la habitación antes que Kenshin pudiera cogerla

-----------------------------------

- ¿Qué os parece ir esta noche a una discoteca? – preguntó Megumi, una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en la cocina

- ¿Una discoteca? – repitió Kenshin

- Si, vamos – se animó Misao

- A mi también me apetece – sonrió Kaoru

- Pero... - comenzó Kenshin

- OH, vamos Kenshin – dijo Sanosuke – necesitamos distraernos, y si tu y el Cubito de Hielo no queréis venir me llamaré yo a las chicas

- No veo porque no – dijo Kenshin – Pero... ¿sabéis a cual hemos de ir? – preguntó Kenshin

- Hay montones – exclamó Kaoru – Podríamos llamar a Enishi, el último día que lo ví me llevo a sitios impresionantes y... - pero se calló al ver la cara de malhumor de Kenshin - ¿Kenshin, te importa qué venga Enishi? También podríamos llamar a Sayo, seguro que también se apunta

- Si, que venga Sayo – dijo Sanosuke – de esta forma Enishi no se sentirá desplazado – añadió al ver la cara de Megumi

- Bueno yo me apunto a ir a la discoteca y si dices que Enishi conoce a casi todos los locales de moda que venga él también – dijo Megumi – Ahora me voy a duchar y me iré de compras con Kaoru y Misao, no tenemos ropa para ir de marcha

- Pero... Megumi la última vez que salimos de compras... - empezó Kaoru

- Nos fue muy bien. Además necesitáis roba nueva para poder ir de juerga

-----------------------------

Se pasaron toda la tarde por el centro, de tienda en tienda, comprando probando y criticando ropa.

- A ver – dijo Kaoru – Vamos a esa tienda, hay sección femenina y masculina

- ¿Masculina? – preguntó Kenshin

- Claro, tu y Aoshi-sama necesitáis ropa nueva, vais muy... - Misao no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

- Misao quiere decir que, para ir cómodos están muy bien pero para ir a bailar – terminó Megumi

- ¿Bailar? No Takani, te equivocas yo voy por no dejar sola a Misao – empezó Aoshi

- ¿A Misao? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era que no confiabas lo suficiente en Kenshin para proteger a Jo-chan – rió Sanosuke

- A parte de eso – intentó arreglar Aoshi – Pero lo que está claro es que NO pienso bailar

- OH, vamos – Misao se colgó de su brazo y lo empujó hacia la tienda

-------------------------------

- Kenshin, que no te dé vergüenza – dijo Kaoru a Kenshin que se encontraba dentro del probador

- Pero... es que... - el chico llevaba unos pantalones tejanos de color azul marino y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color, haciendo contraste con su pelo

- Pero... te queda de fábula – exclamó Kaoru – Kenshin, estás monísimo – dijo abrazándolo

- ¿Oro? – preguntó confundido

- Vamos, que no te de vergüenza – le sonrió Kaoru

- No, pero si por vestirme así ya merezco un abrazo de tu parte mejor que me vista más a menudo – sonri

- Idiota, quítate la ropa y la iremos a pagar, después me ayudas a escoger la mía

- De acuerdo – le dio un suave beso y desapareció detrás de la cortina

---------------------------------

- ¿Aoshi-sama que le parece este? – preguntó enseñándole un pantalón negro

- Demasiado pequeño, no es de mi talla

- Puf. Ir con usted de compras es difícil

- ¿Por qué?

- Al ser tan alto, hay pocos pantalones para usted. ¿Y este? Es de su talla, son tejanos, no son ajustados y son de color azul como sus ojos, bueno, quizá un poco más oscuros. Vamos pruébeselos, porfi – dijo con carita de niña buena

- De acuerdo – suspiró él – Eres un torbellino, no hay nadie que te pare

- Bueno, por eso estoy con usted, porque somos polos opuestos – le sonri

- Y los polos opuestos se atraen – susurró, susurro que Misao, por suerte o por desgracia no escuchó.

----------------------------------

- A ver Cabeza de Pollo, ¿qué te parece está? – Megumi salió con una minifalda de cuero negro

- Demasiado corta

- Pero si me he probado quince faldas y a todas le has dicho lo mismo

- Porque es verdad

- Pues esta me la pienso quedar

- No

- ¡Si! Y fin de la discusión

- ¡Fin de la discusión! – gritó indignado y entró en el probador

- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Maldito Pervertido! Sal de aquí o...

- ¿O qué? – preguntó Sanosuke

- ¡Vamos sal! – pero Sanosuke la acorraló contra la pared y la besó apasionadamente, Megumi no se resistió – ¿Aceptas que me la quede? - preguntó.

- Kitsune – murmuró él, para después volverla a besar

-------------------------------

- ¿Qué hacemos con la niña? – preguntó Saito a Katsura

- De momento está bajo vigilancia

- ¿Sabes algo de Kaoru?

- Algo, ¿cómo qué?

- Ya lo sabes. ¿Ese Battousai le ha puesto la mano encima?

- Saito, eso es privacidad y primero no tengo derecho a decírtelo, y segundo dentro de la casa no podemos vigilar, lo que hagan o dejen de hacer creo que ya son bastante mayorcitos

- Si, él está claro pero... ¡Kaoru! Es una niña

- Una niña que ha vivido más que la mayoría, todas las chicas que están allí tienen su historia y son más maduras que la media, aunque no lo parezcan

- ¿Te refieres a la Comadreja?

- Así es

- ¿Cuál es su historia? Porque no creo que llegará por arte de magia al cargo de Shinomori

- Es una niña que ha vivido mucho, sus padres eran drogadictos y traficantes de droga

- No me lo digas, bajo el cargo de Shishio – dijo burlón

- Así es, a ella la abandonaron cuando acababa de nacer y desde entonces la entrenamos para ser uno de nuestro agentes

- ¿Por qué? Si fuera una niña normal la hubieras dado a los servicios sociales y punto ¿me equivoco?

- No, ella, está emparentada con Tokio – entonces Saito se giro y lo miró interrogatoriamente hacia Katsura

- ¿Tokio? ¿Quieres decir MI Tokio? - dijo con emfasis el posesivo

- Exacto

- ¿Qué tipo de parentesco?

- No es de sangre, Tokio la rescató de sus padres

- ¿Cómo?

- Casualidad, Tokio tenia una misión de espionaje, Aoshi tenia seis años, ella tenia que averiguar quien eran los traficantes

- Y se encontró con los padres de la Comadreja

- Así es. Los detuvieron y ella acogió la niña, estaba muy enferma, tenia problemas de salud, al ser hija de drogadictos, cuando cumplió los dos años me la trajeron

- Justo cuando el marido de Tokio muri

- Si, Tokio y Aoshi estaban en peligro y me la confiaron. Años después, cuando Aoshi tenia 18 años vino preguntándome por la pequeña, él le enseño el uso de las kunais y defensa personal, a partir de entonces no se separó de ella, él no lo sabe pero...

- Si, están enamorados el uno del otro – bromeó Saito, aun asombrado por la historia de Misao

* * *

**¿Qué tal ha quedado? Quiero dejar claro que pensaba que Aoshi recordaría su historia y de paso la de Misao, es decir, como un Flash Back, para que después Aoshi besará a Misao, pero... no, me gustó más así, queria que Misao no fuera la excepción y que, para estar con Katsura tenia que haber sufrido, aunque fuera poquito, porque, comparado con Megumi y Kaoru no ha vivido nada, pero comparado con la mayoria de nosotros pues... ha vivido un poco más. Madre, hoy no para de escribir comentarios, me parece que son los más largos que he escrito, xD.**

**Ya sabéis, dudas, preguntas, suggerencias, botoncito de los rewiews y me mandáis uno, ¿vale?. Nos vemos.**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holas de nuevo, yo otra vez por aquí, jeje. A ver, Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, hasta aquí todo claro. Tengo varios comentarios pero los haré cuando termine el capítulo porque sino les desvelaré información, xD. Así que me pasó a los rewiews, ¿vale?**

**kaoru himura.- Lo de la discoteca pues verás... es que yo tenía pensado des del principio que se irian a una pero... lo de equilibrar el episodio anterior con el de Saito, jeje, no se me había ocurrido pero si, ahora que lo pienso me quedo bien sin proponermelo, creo que en parte quería que mi fic no se convirtiera en una cosa triste y eso, aunque detrás de cada historia hay alguien que haya sufrido**

**Kayla-chan.- Lo de Misao y Aoshi, lo siento de verás pero, ya tengo pensado como sucederá y de momento queda un ratito, es que, si lo adelanto pues... quedará muy forzado, pero no te preocupes pongo escenas de ellos dos, además, quiero aclarar con estas escenas que realmente se quieren ¿vale?**

**Y muchísimas gracias a: naoko LK , Holly Rainard, gaby (hyatt, giovana (o carmen, ., no sé como llamarte, xD), Giuliana y Serenity**

**Ahora los dejo, nos vemos al final. **

* * *

- Puf. Ya hemos terminado de comprar – dijo feliz Kaoru

- Si, me apetece un helado. ¿Alguien quiere alguno más? – preguntó Misao

- Si, yo quiero uno de leche merengada con canela – dijo Megumi - ¿Quieres algo Cabeza de Pollo?

- ¡OH! Si Kitsune, ¿y cómo se supone que voy a comer? – preguntó irónicamente, el pobre chico iba cargado de bolsa y paquetes de diferentes tiendas

- Tu te ofreciste a llevarlas – aclaró la chica

- Un par o tres para que no te cansaras

- ¡Un par o tres! ¿Y qué cuantas bolsas llevas?

- Por lo menos 15 – gritó él

- ¡Pero no de la misma tienda! – Sanosuke hizo cara de interrogación – Fíjate, llevas un par o tres ¡de cada tienda! Tu no especificaste que solo podían ser tres contando las de todas las tiendas – Sanosuke abrió la boca para protestar pero Megumi movió el dedo índice en señal de negación – No, no, no, no – dijo como cantando una canción – Sanosuke está vez he ganado yo – el chico bufó – No, el Cabeza de Pollo no quiere helado.

Misao junto con Kaoru rió.

- Bien he llamado a Enishi y me ha dicho que a las diez nos pasa a buscar junto con Sayo – informó Kaoru

- Vale, entonces nos quedan un par de horas, comemos un plato rápido y después no vamos – proponía Misao

- Si, no podemos salir sin comer nada – dijo Sanosuke

- Tú y la comida. Me voy – dijo Megumi levantándose del sofá

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Sanosuke

- A la habitación – se sulfuró.

- Que carácter – pensó en voz alta Sanosuke

* * *

- ¿Quién hace la cena? – preguntó Kaoru – Yo podría...

- No – saltó Kenshin – Hoy le toca a Aoshi y Misao... si... Misao le ayudará tu y yo vamos a dar una vuelta – Kenshin la agarró del brazo y se la llevó.

- Menos mal – dijeron los tres a la vez

* * *

- Kenshin – decía Kaoru aun arrastrada por Kenshin - ¿Dónde vamos?

- A dar una vuelta

- Seguro – dijo Kaoru, ahora avanzaban despacio, con las manos entrelazadas - ¿Oye Kenshin?

- Mm.

- ¿Me... podrías enseñar a cocinar? – preguntó ella vergonzosamente

- Claro – dijo sorprendido - ¿Por qué ese interés?

- Es que... te me has llevado para que no cocinará ¿verdad?

- Si

- ¡Y además lo admites!

- Pero... Kaoru... - intentó decir él, pero pensó que la mejor opción era besarla

- ¿Piensas que con un beso me tranquilizarás? – preguntó cuando sus labios se separaron

- No, pero con dos quizás... - sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso

- Estas cosas no se hacen en medio de la calle – dijo una voz conocida

- ¡Enishi! – Kaoru se giró sonrosada - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pues...

- Hola – Sayo salio de detrás la espalda de Enishi

- Hola Sayo-chan. Cuanto tiempo la última vez que te ví estabas con Sano...

- Así es. ¿Cómo está?

- Bien ¿Por qué no nos visitaste?

- Bueno es que... tengo... estoy enferma, estoy en espera de un transplantamiento de riñón y estos días me han estado haciendo pruebas

- Lo... lo siento

- No importa, no lo sabias, antes me afectaba – dijo tristemente – pero ahora lo estoy superando, quiero recuperarme, por mi familia – sonrió, una sonrisa verdaderamente falsa pero que, para todos, era un señal de que la chica no se derrumbaría a la primera de cambio

- Nos íbamos a su casa, Misao llamó invitándonos a cenar. ¿Venís? – Kaoru por primera vez se fijo en su ropa, Enishi iba igual de provocativo que siempre, con pantalones ajustados y camisa sin mangas y Sayo iba con una falda larga, de color negro, de jersey llevaba uno de manga tres cuartos de color azul y verde claro intercalados, su cabello suelto con una diadema que evitaba que algunos mechones se inclinasen hacia sus ojos

- Claro – dijo Kenshin

Extrañamente Kenshin empezó a hablar con Enishi, descubrió que el chico quería hacer la carrera de abogado y que junto a su novia, si, tenia novia, a partir de allí a Kenshin, Enishi le cayó mejor, montarían un despacho de abogados.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Kaoru

- Bien

- Quiero decir respecto a Sano. Me equivoco o ¿te enamoraste a primera vista?

- No te equivocas, si, Sano me gusta y des de el principio sus ojos me hipnotizan – Kaoru sonrió en pensar que había tenido la misma reacción con los ojos de Kenshin – y es al contrario que yo, pero, mi atracción era más física, quizá con el tiempo me hubiera enamorado locamente de él, pero él... ya estaba enamorado de otra, mejor dejarlo así, metí la pata pero... ahora él es feliz junto a Megumi, aunque no lo demuestre – sonri

- Si, tienes razón, además estoy segura que encontrarás a una persona para ti

- Eso espero, porque aun soy muy joven – sonrió.

* * *

- ¡Oye! ¿Acabáis de una vez de preparar la comida o no? – preguntó Sanosuke inclinándose hacia la cocina

- Cállate Cabeza de Pollo – dijo Misao malhumorada – Es la quinta vez que preguntas

- Es que con la Kitsune encerrada en su cuarto no tengo con quien discutir Comadreja

- ¡Comadreja! – dijo Misao roja como un tomate

- Tranquilízate Misao. Oye Sano, porque no te vas a dar una ducha – le propuso Aoshi – Al menos estarás ocupado durante media hora y entonces ya habremos terminado

- Que remedio

- Este Cabeza de Pollo me las va a pagar todas juntas – susurró Misao cuando Sanosuke se fue

- Quería provocarte

- Si, eso ya lo sé y...

- Lo logró.

- ¡Mou! Aoshi-sama es que es muy pesado

- Si, en eso tienes razón. ¿Has añadido la sal?

- Si, hace cinco minutos

- ¿Seguro qué era sal? – insistió.

- Por quien me toma, claro que era sal, esta es la especialidad de Misao Makimachi – dijo señalando la sopa

- Déjame probar

- Claro – se acercó a Misao y con la cuchara que la chica utilizaba para catar la sopa él también lo hizo, Misao se sonrojó por el hecho de tener a su Aoshi-sama tan cerca

- Te felicito Misao, te ha quedado muy buena – le dijo

- Gracias Aoshi-sama, ya le había dicho yo que me sale que ni pintada esta sopa – sonrió la chica

- Si, lo siento. La última vez que cociné con una chica a mi lado fue con Kaoru y... la sopa quedó dulce... incluso diría demasiado dulce

- ¿Cocinaba con Kaoru?

- Si, la última vez que la visité, después pasó lo de mi madre y... no tuve oportunidad de volver a verla

- Tendría que haber ido

- Pero te hubiera dejado sola, sabia que mi hermana no me necesitaba urgentemente, en cambio tú, pequeña aprendiz – dijo cariñosamente – estabas sola, ¿o hubieras preferido que me marchase de tu lado?

- Sé que suena muy egoísta pero no... no quiero que se vaya de mi lado – Aoshi le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y se pusieron otra vez manos a la obra con la cena

* * *

Ya habían terminado de cenar, Sayo y Enishi estaban junto a Sanosuke y Megumi que ya se habían cambiado. Él iba con una camisa blanca abierta, dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho, haciendo sonrojar a Sayo en un primer momento y unos pantalones similares a los de Enishi. Megumi iba con la minifalda que se había comprado, de cuero, con un jersey que dejaba al descubierto mitad de su espalda y que después con un elegante giro, tapaba la última parte de la espalda y dejaba su ombligo al aire, su cabello suelto, había querido recogéroslo en un cola por primera vez en su vida y Sanosuke casi la había matado y no la había dejado salir de la habitación hasta que se la deshizo.

Se sentía como un pervertido, había entrado a su habitación y lo primero que se había encontrado era a una Misao sin sujetador, la chica se había sonrojado como un tomate y después de taparse y salir hacia la habitación de Megumi (ahora vacía) para cambiarse, él no hacia nada más que repasar cada curva de su cuerpo gravado con fuego en su memoria y se sentía pervertido. Había visto a su pequeña casi desnuda y... era preciosa.

"Aoshi esto no está bien" se recriminó, "Pero es que es mi pequeña y... un momento. Aoshi para... ¿Mi pequeña? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Todos estaban listos para marchar. Kenshin iba con el conjunto que se probó en la tienda, Aoshi iba con los pantalones tejanos que Misao le había obligado a comprar, con una camisa negra de manga corta y una gabardina que imitaba al material tejano, las chicas por su partes iban un poco más atrevidas, cosa que no paso desaparecibido por los chicos. Misao iba con unos pantalones anchos y un jersey de tirantes finos que por el lado izquierdo era negro y por el derecho era blanco y como conjunto unas mangas independientes que, al contrario que el jersey la izquierda era blanca y la derecha negra y su pelo en su habitual coleta. Kaoru llevaba unos pantalones anchos de pata de elefante y de cintura baja, un jersey de manga larga trasparente, que dejaba ver el de debajo, uno de tirantes de color azul, su cabello recogido en su habitual peinado.

- ¿Yumi está todo listo?

- Si, Shishio

- ¿Y Soujirou?

- Su herida está completamente cerrada, increíble, teniendo en cuenta que al menos necesitaría una semana más

- Perfecto, daremos el golpe, pronto – dijo con una risa fría

* * *

**Aoshi y Misao, como he dicho en el principio, lo que tenga que ocurrir entre ellos, ya ocurrirá, y lo siento mucho, de verás, porque la pareja me agrada pero... no puedo avanzar las cosas. Así que paciencia**

**Había pensado que en este episodio comenzaria la acción pero me alargué y... jeje... nueva ideas en mi loca mente y sorry, pero se ha de esperar un o dos capis más, ¿OK? Así que paciencia, (claro que otra cosa sino O.o. Aya-Mery, basta ù.ú ) **

**He hecho los comentarios esquemáticos pero así pasan más bien y yo no me lio**

**Ya sabéis, dudas, suggerencias, felicitaciones o críticas un rewiew porfi**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	16. Chapter 16

**Estoy aquí de nuevo. Puf, primero había pensado actualizar Seis Reinos, pero este, me tiene nerviosa hasta a mi. Ah, si (esto es propaganda, sino queréis leer, no leéis, xD) estoy haciendo un fic de CCS, la pareja protagonista es Touya y Tomoyo (siento si no os gusta la pareja) así que si queréis leer y dejar un rewiew, os invito.**

**Ahora pasemos a este fic, Rourouni Kenshin no me pertenece así que no me denuncien. Los rewiews, estoy EMOCIONADÍSIMA, 101 REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias de verás a todos los que léis mi historia, ¡KAWAII! No esperaba tener tantos rewiews en 15 episodios, ahora hacia los 200 (aya-mery no te flipes tanto), bueno de todas formas muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado un rewiew o que simplemente leeis mi historia, si os gusta, ya me doy satisfecha, gracias de verdad. Los rewiews:**

**Lady- Kahoru.- No te preocupes por no haber dejado rewiew, me alegra que te gustase y que esta vez si dejarás uno **

**Justary-san.- Si, es verdad, a veces se me va la mano con Sano y Meg y no me acuerdo de Ken y Kao, pero prometo controlarlo y, en este episodio no hay mucho de ellos, más bien de ninguno, pero te digo que tengo pensado hacer un lemon donde, ellos dos, aprofundicen la relación, eso si, te tendrás que esperar, al menos un o dos capis ¿vale?**

**Y muchísimas gracias a: Giuliana, CiNtUrO-cHaN, Serenity, Saiko Katsuka, Onashiru, naoko LK, kayla-chan, kaoru himura y a Holly Rainard (gracias, aun estoy pensando en la niña, xD) **

**Ahora los dejo con el capi, nos vemos al final**

* * *

- Hoy es el día Yumi – dijo Shishio

- Ya lo sé. Ya hemos conseguido el transporte

- Perfecto. Vosotros dos ir a Yokohama y yo me iré a Tokio

------------------------------------

- ¡Que ambiente! – gritó Megumi al entrar en la discoteca, tuvieron que discutir con el guardia porque Misao parecía más pequeña, pero Aoshi, je, fue convincente

- ¡Si! – se le unió Kaoru

- Estúpido guardia – murmuraba Misao

- Se dirigieron a la barra, dejaron las cosas y pidieron bebida, no alcohólica para los chicos y...

- OH, vamos – dijo Megumi – Vosotros los entiendo – dijo señalando a los chicos – pero las chicas estamos de juerga

- Vamos Kenshin – dijo poniendo carita de niña buena – Será poquita cantidad, un copita, ¿si?

- Rotundamente no – dijo Aoshi

- Pero Aoshi... - dijo Kaoru

- Además al ser menores no podéis consumir, no os las vendrán – dijo Sanosuke orgulloso de haber encontrado una razón de peso para evitar la bebida, Misao y Kaoru parecieron abatidas pero...

- Perdone – dijo Megumi al chico de la barra – Cuatro copas

- ¿Tiene edad?

- Claro – dijo con mirada sensual

- Pero no sus acompañantes ¿verdad?

- OH – dijo fingiendo sorpresa – Entonces... ¿tu estarás aquí todo el rato?

- No

- Perfecto. Cuatro copas y un baile – el chico sonrió y le sirvió las copas - Que pague la Cabeza de Pollo – sonrió señalando a Sanosuke

- Chicas aquí tenéis – dijo extendiendo las bebidas

- No, Megumi yo no... - empezó Sayo

- Pero si tu no pagas – dijo Megumi – Anímate anda – le sonri

- Kenshin vamos a bailar – dijo Kaoru cuando ya había terminado su copa y Megumi se había ido con el chico de la barra

- Es que yo... no s

- ¡Mou Kenshin! – protestó Kaoru - ¿Y tu Enishi? – le pregunt

- Claro – los dos se levantaron y fueron

- ¿Y usted Aoshi-sama? – preguntó Misao

- No creo que sea lo mejor

- Vale – dijo apenada pero con un toque de felicidad – Entonces me voy

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Aoshi sorprendido

- A bailar – entonces un chico que estaba tomando una capo en la barra salió y se la llevó a bailar al poco tiempo Sanosuke y Sayo se les unían

- Chicas – susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo

Pero no duro su silencio, porque sus vistas se fijaron en la pista de baile. Enishi y Kaoru bailaban muy juntos, subiendo y bajando, Kaoru hacia formas muy sensuales que a los ojos de Kenshin despertaban necesidades que solo Kaoru podía sofocar. Aoshi se encontraba mirando no a Misao, sino el chico que estaba con ella, sobretodo, donde se posaban sus manos, nadie, NADIE, podía poner sus manos encima del cuerpo de Misao.

Entre tanto, Megumi y el chico de la barra bailaban y se divertían, si no fuese por las interrupciones de Sanosuke que, accidentalmente, chocaba contra Megumi o le daba una "patadita" a la espinilla del chico. Sayo solo reía, le divertía esa reacción de Sanosuke, aunque, si un chico se acercaba a pedirle por bailar a Sayo, Sanosuke les dirigía una helada mirada y se ponía a bailar con Sayo con más entusiasmo

---------------------------------------------------

Un jarrón romperse, alguien que corre.

- Yahiko – una voz gritó el nombre en la oscuridad.

El chico se levantó de la cama, ¿había estado un sueño?

- Yahiko – otra vez, ahora no espero, era la voz de Tsubame, algo pasaba y estando en ese colegio todo era posible. Salió al pasillo y entonces lo vio, un hombre, con varias vendas en su rostro tenia a Tsubame acorralada

- Eso, que venga el pequeño Saito así tendré que buscarle

- Quieto – una voz fría retumbo en la oscuridad

- Saito, que gusto – el hombre se apartó de la pequeña – No te mueva o te parto el cuello – le dijo a la chica, Yahiko apareció y la agarró de la mano – Oye, tu hijo no es muy inteligente

- Tu contrincante no es él, soy yo – Saito se puso en posición de ataque

- No tengo ganas de luchar, solo quiero a mi hija – Tsubame se tensó, si, ella lo sabia y por eso se odiaba, una noche, una mujer, muy bella, le dijo que, cuando vinieran a buscarla, que no se resistiera, sino Yahiko recibiría las consecuencias

- ¡Basta! – la chica grit

- Tsubame, nos vamos – le dijo Shishio

- No te acerques pequeña – le dijo Saito – si lo haces después todo será más fácil para ellos

- ¡Tsubame! – gritó Yahiko, pero Shishio con un ágil movimiento y gracias a la momentánea distracción de Saito, le lanzó un ataque, que le empotró contra la pared, cogió a la pequeña por la cintura y se la llev

--------------------------------------------------

- Kaoru el alcohol te sube muy rápido – dijo Kenshin que llevaba a Kaoru sujeta de la cintura

- Aun no son ni las cinco, quiero más – gritó Misao haciendo el avión y girándose sobre sus pies

- ¿Quieres más? – preguntó una voz de mujer

- ¡Si!– dijo contenta hasta que un puñetazo impacto en su mandíbula

- Pero que... - dijo Aoshi corriendo hacia ella pero, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, tubo que dar un voltereta en el aire

- Buenos reflejos Shinomori – dijo Soujirou que acababa de salir de detrás un árbol

- ¿Qué queréis? – dijo Sanosuke poniéndose delante de una Megumi un poco bebida

- No está claro, cariño – dijo Yumi – Matar a Megumi

- ¿Y te piensas que te lo pondré tan fácil?

- Cariño, la mujer está bebida y tu no estás del todo sereno

- ¿Y Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin

- OH, tenemos a su hermano así que... a Kaoru la vendré a buscar más tarde

- ¿Más tarde?

- Cuando haya acabado contigo Battousai

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrás?

- Verás, tenemos un plan con tres fases y está es la tercera, las otras dos se han llevado a cabo

Yumi no espero, se lanzó hacia Sanosuke, un golpe en la cara y otro en el estomago, los dos bloqueados. Sanosuke sonrió, era buena, había mejorado, pero no lo suficiente, además protegería a Megumi, su chica, su vida. Su turno, hizo el mismo ataque que la chica, ella logró esquivar el primero, pero el segundo no, cosa que la hizo retroceder por la fuerza del impacto.

Mientras Soujirou estaba teniendo una dura batalla contra Kenshin, él tenía un par de cortes en sus brazos y Kenshin no había salido intacto, tenía un gran pero poco profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo. Con un rápido movimiento Soujirou se giró y le lanzó un ataque que iba directo a su corazón pero Aoshi lo detuvo con una kodachi y la otra se la clavó en el brazo a Soujirou.

Yumi había atacado a Sanosuke dándole un certero golpe en el rostro, partiéndole el labio, entonces se giro, tenían que retirarse, tal y como Shishio les había ordenado pero antes matar a Takani

- Soujirou, no te entretengas, ya sabes lo que has de hacer – le gritó.

- Lo mismo digo – gritó el chico

Contra toda predicción Yumi esquivó el puñetazo de Sanosuke y Soujirou el ataque de Kenshin, pero... Yumi no se dirigía hacia Megumi sino hacia Kaoru y Soujirou iba en dirección a Megumi

- ¡Mierda! ¡Kenshin! ¡Kaoru! – gritó Aoshi, que se encontraba verificando que Misao no tuviera nada grave

Kenshin se giró, Yumi estaba frente a Kaoru, golpeó a la chica un par de veces en el estómago y le hizo una barrida de pies, la chica cayó como un saco pesado en el suelo. Mientras, Sanosuke, alertado por las intenciones de Soujirou, corrió hacia Megumi que se encontraba descubierta a metros de todos

- Lo siento, no es nada personal – dijo Soujirou, esgrimió la espada y atacó a la pobre chica que se encontraba paralizada, no se esperaba que alguien con una espada le atacará, además, iba bebida

- Lo mío si – Sanosuke le clavó una patada en la cara, pero... - ¡Megumi! – dijo girándose hacia la chica, la chica estaba tumbada en el suelo y ¿con sangre? - ¿Meg? – se arrodillo a su lado y comprobó su estado, un corte, en el hombro, por suerte había sido poco profundo, la chica se había desmayado por el golpe en la cabeza que recibió cuando cayó de espaldas por el impulso de Soujirou - ¡Me las pagarás! – gritó Sanosuke que se giró hacia Soujirou - ¿Dónde ha ido? – en el lugar donde Soujirou había caído no había nadie y junto a Kaoru solo había Kenshin

- Se han ido – dijo Kenshin

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Porque yo los he detenido – todos se giraron, la voz no sonaba conocida

- Di... ¿director Hiko? – preguntó Kaoru confusa

----------------------------------------------

- ¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? – preguntó Saito

- Tranquilízate – dijo Katsura a través del teléfono

- ¡Que me tranquilice! ¡Se han llevado la niña!

- ¿Y Yahiko?

- Ya no se encuentra aquí.

- De acuerdo, has de hacer llegar la carta a sus destinatarios

- Pero....

- A partir de ahora cada uno tiene su papel, es momento que decidan si quieren ejecutarlo o no

* * *

**Puf, no sabéis lo que me costó hacer este episodio, ¿cómo han salido las escenas de acción? No sé si muy bien, os pido perdón por si no están bien redactadas o algo, es que, no se me dan muy bien, así que os las imagináis muy espectaculares y con mucho efectos especiales ¿shi?**

**Bueno, pues, a partir de aquí todo se complica, así que si queréis consultarme algo, alguna duda, alguna suggerencia, felicitaciones o críticas (las acceptaré) me mandáis un rewiew, ¿vale?**

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo, es que ahora que aun me quedan vacas (me quedan poquitas ya, bua! No quiero volver al cole! :'( ) quiero aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, así que por las mañanas escribo fics y por las tardes salgo con mis amiga (puf. el otro día termine los deberes de verano, dos horas no tardamos en copiar cuatro cuadernos, me quede... estruje todas y cada una de las neuronas que no había utilizado durante las vacaciones .). Así que intentaré acutalizar pronto porque cuando empiece no sabré si tendré el tiempo y la inspiración necesarios.**

**Los rewiews:**

**carmen.- Sobre cuanto queda pues... mmm... no sé... haber... puede que seis capis, pero no estoy segura, porque lo que pasa es que ya tengo la trama de la historia, es decir, se exactamente lo que pasará y cuando pasará pero claro, no sé el espacio que me ocupará (además que de vez en cuando se me ocurren situaciones empalagosas, como la del final de este capi, xD). No creo que ocupe mucho pero no me hagas caso porque entonces me picará la mosca y lo haré un poquito más largo de lo inesperado, pero podemos decir que, a partir de ahora, entraremos en el decenlace de la historia.**

**Y muchísimas gracias a: gaby(hyatt, naoko LK, Giuliana, kaoru himura, Serenity y Holly Rainard.**

**Ah si, en este episodio esta el tan prometido lemon K&K, así que si eres menor de edad o te molestan estas escenas, por favor, te pido que no lo leas ¿vale?. Está indicado así que no hay excusa.**

**Ahora los dejo. Nos vemos en el final.**

* * *

- ¿Qué hace aquí director Hiko? – preguntó Kaoru

- Bueno... en verdad no es un director normal y corriente – sonrió Kenshin

- Baka deshi – Hiko le dio un chichón en la cabeza

- ¡Au!

- Será posible, tu deber es proteger a esta chica y si no llega a ser por mi y por la señorita Makimachi se hubieran llevado a Kaoru y matado a Megumi

- ¿Qué ha hecho la comadreja? – preguntó Sanosuke aun comprobando que Megumi no tuviera nada grave

- Lanzar unas kodachis a Yumi – todos se giraron, Misao estaba de pie con algunas kodachis en la mano

- Esa mujer, ¡me dolió! – y empezó a llorar como una niña, a todos les cayó una gota de sudor, era verdad, estaba muy borracha, aun no sabían como había dado en el blanco

- Tenemos que ir a casa, Meg está herida – dijo Sanosuke

Sanosuke cargó a Megumi, Aoshi a Misao, que finalmente, había cedido al sueño, y Kenshin a Kaoru, ella había dicho que no hacia falta pero la verdad era, que su tobillo se había torcido

* * *

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Kaoru una vez depositada en su cama

- Yo, Seujiro Hiko – sonrió él, Kaoru le miró con cara sarcástica – Trabajaba para Katsura, bueno, éramos socios, yo le ayude a crear este "negocio" que tiene, aunque, cuando reclutó a Kenshin, deje la asociación, pero tu padre no quería dejarte durante las clases sin protección, así que yo, sabiendo que la señorita Takani vendría a mi colegio bajo las ordenes de Katsura, le ofrecí a Saito la posibilidad de que tu también asistieras – dijo Hiko – La casualidad hizo que vosotras dos os hicierais amigas

- Es hora de descansar – dijo Kenshin entrando en la habitación – Sensei dormirá en la habitación de Megumi y Sano, Megumi dormirá esta noche aqu

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kaoru

- Por la distribución de camas – dijo Sanosuke que entraba cargando a una Megumi ya curada – Si vosotros dormís juntos, aquí sobra una cama, y si yo durmiera con la Kitsune la molestaría, además... no me resistiría – sonrió él

* * *

Tenia frió, giró buscando el calor que el cuerpo de Kenshin siempre le daba pero... frió, fue lo único que encontró. Tentó con la mano por si encontraba el cuerpo de Kenshin. Nada. Abrió los ojos, cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad examinó la habitación, Megumi estaba durmiendo "estúpido Cabeza de Pollo" salió de su boca, eso si era odio o amor, depende de cómo se mirara, se levantó, quería encontrar a Kenshin y además tenia sed.

Bajó las escaleras, en silencio, no quería despertar a nadie, se dirigió a la cocina, bebió agua y salió. En la oscuridad vio a Kenshin, estaba en el sillón, recostado, con los ojos cerrados, pero sabia que no estaba durmiendo

- ¿Kenshin? – dijo suavemente

- Hay que dolor – se dijo para si misma, le dolía la cabeza y la mandíbula, que había pasado, ah si, ya recordaba esa Yumi

- ¿Estás bien Misao? – dijo la voz de Aoshi

- Si, supongo – dijo - ¿Están bien Kaoru y Megumi? – pregunt

- Si, Megumi tiene un suave corte y el pie de Kaoru solo era un golpe leve, nada importante

- Bien, tengo sed – se levantó pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Aoshi, su cuerpo estaba caliente, era cálido

- Misao, si quieres te traigo yo la bebida pero no estás en condiciones de... - la chica se estaba acurrucando en sus brazos, no le molestaba pero no creía que fuera lo más correcto, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y llevar a Misao a la suya

- Aoshi-sama, esta noche, quiero dormir con usted – dijo aun en brazos del chico, "¿por qué? ¿por qué ahora? ¿es cosa del alcohol? Podría haber pedido esto hace mucho, pero ¿por qué hoy, en este justo momento? Además Aoshi-sama no creo que..." pensaba la muchacha

- Eres una niña traviesa – dijo Aoshi con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y metió a Misao junto con él dentro de la cama

- Prometo no molestar – sonrió la chica – Y no me muevo mucho en la cama

- De acuerdo – dijo acolchando a Misao, la chica se acurrucó aun más, si era posible, en los brazos del chico, él no se negó, sentía paz al estar así con la chica

* * *

- ¿Kaoru qué haces aquí?

- No puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado – se acercó a Kenshin y se sentó en su regazo (n/a: bueno en la falda)

- Kaoru – la besó en la frente – Hoy podían haberte llevado

- No pienses en eso, no lo hicieron, eso es lo que importa

- No Kaoru, tuve miedo y... - la besó, primero en los labios y después en los parados y en la punta de la nariz – te amo

- Yo también Kenshin, cuando Yumi vino hacia mi, no pensaba en nadie más, solo en ti, una parte de mi cabeza sabia que no dejarías que se me llevaran

- Kaoru, cuando tu padre venga se lo diremos

- Pero...

- Nada de peros, estaré contigo aunque te haya de secuestrar – bromeó él

- Te recuerdo de que hay más personas que quieren secuestrarme – dijo en cara inocente

- Además, si quiero estar contigo el primer obstaculo que tendremos que superar será Saito, porque por ti Kaoru, aunque estuvieras en el mismísimo infierno, te iria a buscar y te traería de vuela - Kaoru lo miró, "Ángel", fue la única palabra que pasó por la mente de Kenshin.

* * *

"Estúpido Katsura, ¿y qué se supone que he de hacer?" Pensaba Saito, a su lado, un Yahiko deprimido por no haber protegido bien a Tsubame (n/a: odio a los autores de mangas que hacen que las chicas siempre hayan de ser las desvalidas y desprotegidas, ù.ú.), al lado de Yahiko estaba Tae, ella y Hiko querían adoptar a Tsubame, pero cuando se enteraron que Shishio iba a hacer su movimiento, decidieron que Hiko viniera lo más pronto hacia Yokohama.

Ya divisaba la casa cuando sintió el ki de Battousai crecer considerablemente, no solo era el suyo sino el de ¿Kaoru?

- Como le este haciendo algo a mi hija lo parto en pedacitos y los frió a fuego lento – susurró Saito, Tae solo sonrió.

* * *

Kaoru estaba empapada de sudor, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kenshin.

- Sabes... - empezó Kaoru - ¿Sabes por qué nunca llegamos a la habitación? – preguntó.

- ¿Oro? – dijo Kenshin confuso, Kaoru abrió la boca para aclarar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó – Voy yo – su voz era fría

Se vistieron rápidamente y Kenshin fue a abrir la puerta

- Saito

- Hola Battousai – dijo receloso

- ¿Papa? – Kaoru apareció detrás de Kenshin - ¡Yahiko! – Kaoru abrazó a su hermano, hacia tanto que no lo veía y además estaba sano y salvo. Saito miró a su hija con una sonrisa en sus labios, después se giró hacia Kenshin y la mirada se convirtió en asesina, "Seguro que estaban haciendo algo, como me enteré...". Para Kenshin la mirada de Saito no pasó desapercibida

- Espero que no hicieras nada indecente con mi hija Battousai, hace un momento tu ki estaba bastante elevado – dijo acentuando la palabra indecente, Kaoru miró a su padre confusa, ¿acaso el ki de las personas aumentaba cuándo hacia "cosas indecentes", como decía su padre?. Kenshin se sonrojó un poco.

* * *

**Pero en serio, poco a poco las cosas se iran desenredando. También quiero decir que el desenlace de A&M está al caer, para los aficionados a esta pareja, es que, bueno muchas cosas estan al caer, no puedo decir más porque sino se me irá la lengua, jeje**

**Así que ya sabéis, dudas, suggerencias, críticas y/o felicitaciones, me dejáis un rewiew **

**Nos vemos**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**


	18. Chapter 18

****

**Yo aquí de nuevo, no sé si me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que... he empezado las clases así que mi tiempo y mi inspiración no se ponen de acuerdo, pero el fin de semana lo apuro al máximo para poder actualizar mis tres historias, así que os podéis imaginar que he exprimido al máximo todas mis neuronas y no sé como habrá quedado. Así he utilizado tres canciones, una para cada pareja, las canciones son:**

**- Rosas, para Kenshin y Kaoru, es de la Oreja de Van Gogh**

**- Una foto en blanco y negro, para Aoshi y Misao, es del Canto del Loco**

**- Kokoro no Hdaka, para Sanosuke y Megumi, de la banda sonora de Rurouni Kenshin (que la encontré gracias a Holly Rainard, muchísimas gracias amiga)**

**Ninguna de las tres me pertenece así que no me denuncien y Rurouni Kenshin tampoco, esto está claríto, tambien quiero decir que las tres me encantan y si os las queréis bajar os las recomiendo. Como en los otros fics mios, en el final de este, hay un comentario que me gustaria que leyeráis si no es mucha molestia. Ahora los rewiews:**

**- Dark666.- Bueno, no sé quien eres pero pienso que si quieres decir tu opinión podrías hacerlo de otra manera o de forma más amable que no hace daño a nadie y hablo en nombre mío y de Holly Rainard que también recibió de tu parte. Así que por favor controla un poquito lo que escribes.**

**Y muchísimas gracias a: yarumi-san, giuliana (bueno no sé si lo sabes pero, jejej, me dejaste dos rewiews para el mismo episodio), naoko L-k, kayla-chan, carmen, kaoru himura ,Serenity y Holly Rainard (espero no desepcionarte con este episodio).**

**Ahora me despido, nos vemos en el final, bueno, nos leemos.**

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala, una vez los tres visitantes habían entrado en la casa, habían hecho llamar a los otros. Una Misao bastante dormida y mareada se apoyaba en Aoshi, serio, el ver a Saito aquí, no era precisamente una buena señal, Sanosuke tenia a Megumi cogida de la cintura, Hiko y Kenshin hablaban, seriamente, sobre los últimos sucesos, mientras Tae preparaba te y Kaoru acostaba a Yahiko.

- Ya estamos todos – dijo Kaoru entrando en la habitación y sentándose junto a Kenshin - ¿Qué pasa papa?

- Malas noticias, muy malas – dijo fríamente – Al parecer Shishio ha hecho más de lo que nosotros esperábamos

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Aoshi

- Quiero decir que, han bloqueado a Katsura, no nos puede enviar refuerzos, es más, si envía a alguien seria su fin, por lo tanto, solo lo hará cuando Shishio este acabado

- ¿Y? – preguntó Megumi - ¿Esto no se termina aquí verdad?

- No, señorita Takani. Esto es lo que pasa – se sacó una carta del bolsillo y arrojó una carta en dirección a Megumi – Es para nosotros – Megumi la abrió y con voz temblorosa empezó a leer

- Queridos "contrincantes", siento informaros que estáis solos y tenemos a la pequeña Tsubame así que por consecuencia, a Yahiko-chan y me he encargado de bloquear todos vuestros medios de subsistencia así que he pensado en haceros un favor y os invitaré a un combate, seria dentro de dos semanas porque tanto vosotros como mis "guerreros" están heridos y un descanso para reponernos no iría mal. El combate será en Kyoto, quiero remarcar que si no venís vendremos nosotros y vuestras chicas estarán presente y pueden salir mal heridas, en especial la señorita Takani y también la señorita Makimachi con las cuales no tenemos ningún interés, bueno, el otro día me pareció sentir decir a uno de mis subordinados que la señorita Takani estaba muy bien formada, quizás la quisiera por utilizarla por una vez por actos no aptos para menores – Megumi tragó saliva y sintió el brazo de Sanosuke aun más señido a su cintura – Con Kaoru está claro lo que haremos. Bueno me estoy alargando, los quiero aquí y sino vendremos nosotros y entonces no será nada agradable . Después solo hay la dirección – susurró Megumi

- Así que está claro – dijo Aoshi

- No tenemos salida – susurro Kenshin

- Iremos – añadió totalmente convencido Sanosuke

----------------------------------------

- Tsubame – susurro suavemente Yumi

- No me toques – la niña se alejó.

- Pequeña

- No me toques – repitió.

- Lo siento

- Yo más

- Pronto Yahiko estará contigo

- No quiero que venga

- ¿Por qué?

- Le haréis daño

- No, no es verdad

- Si, si lo es, no sé lo que pasa pero no colaboraré – Yumi la miró culpablemente, era pura, no sabia nada del mundo y...

- ¡Basta! – gritó Shishio

- Makoto – susurro Yumi

- Niña, eres mi hija pero no permitiré estás debilidades – cogió a la pequeña del brazo

- ¡Suéltame!

- Vendrás conmigo, siempre has querido una familia y ahora la tendrás

-------------------------------------------

- No, no y no. Rotundamente no – repitió Kaoru una y otra vez

- Kaoru has de entender que... - empezó Kenshin

- ¿¡Qué!? No pienso dejar que vayáis – dijo mirando a Kenshin y Saito – Y vosotros dos tampoco – señaló acusatoria mente a Aoshi y Sanosuke

- Hija

- No

- Hija

- ¡No!

- ¡Hija!! ¡Ya basta! Iremos y se acabó, no nos puedes retener, Aoshi ha tomado una decisión, Battousai también, incluso el Cabeza de Pollo irá – Sanosuke frunció el seño – Así que yo...

- ¡No! Que vengan ellos

- Entonces correréis peligro – dijo Kenshin

- Pero... pero... porque ir todos, es decir, los cuatro, con tres habría suficiente ¿no? – susurro lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos

- Uno ha de rescatar a Tsubame – dijo Aoshi

- Todo decidido, mañana al amanecer un avión nos espera para ir a Kyoto – Saito salio de la habitación

- Nosotros también nos retiramos – Tae y Hiko se fueron dejando a los seis mirándose con cara de culpabilidad

- Si vosotros vais yo también – dijo Misao rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado

- No – dijo Aoshi fríamente

- ¿Por qué? – protestó Misao, como una niña pequeña

- Porque tu vida peligra

- La tuya también

- Pero... serias un estorbo Misao

- ¿Un... estorbo? – susurro – Eso es lo que soy, un estúpido estorbo ¿verdad? – se levantó pesadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue de la habitación

- ¡Mierda! – Aoshi salió detrás de ella

- Bueno, todo esta dicho ¿no es así? – preguntó Megumi, Kenshin y Sanosuke asintieron – Me voy a dormir, no quiero verte mañana por la mañana Sanosuke – dijo con voz dolida

- Pero... -

- Déjala – dijo Kaoru – Tu te irás y no sabes si volverás, sois todos, los cuatro unos estúpidos, unos estúpidos integrales – lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, no tenia fuerza ni para insultar como Dios manda

----------------------------------------

**Solamente oír tu voz**

**Ver tu foto en blanco y negro**

**Recorrer esa ciudad**

**Yo ya me muero de amor**

**Ver la vida sin reloj**

**Ver la vida sin reloj**

**Y contarte mis secretos**

**No saber ya si besarte**

**O esperar que salga solo**

Buscaba a Misao, había metido la pata, lo reconocía y por eso quería arreglar las cosas con la chica, la encontró, estaba en la playa, llorando, oía sollozos

- Misao – dijo suavemente

- No quiero verte – dijo suavemente "Mentira" pensó ella

- Lo siento, no eres un estorbo

- Antes no decías lo mismo – dijo sarcásticamente

- Misao – repitió. La chica se levant

- Bien, si yo no te importó, tu tampoco me importarás así no habrá dolor por ninguno de los dos

- Sabes que no es verdad – la agarró del brazo

- Suéltame – dijo sin girarse

- Misao, tu eres un estorbo porque haces desviar mi atención, haces que yo no me fije en mi atacante, eres un estorbo porque no puedo concentrarme si sé que tu puedes estar en peligro – la chica se relajó y se giró – Eres un estorbo porque eres muy importante para mi

- ¿Nani? – Misao estaba roja, le hubiera podido decir una de esas salidas que tenia Megumi, para que no quedará desprotegida, pero esas palabras – Tu también eres muy importante para mi Aoshi, pero... me tratas como a una niña, es verdad, tu me criaste, bueno casi, y me enseñaste todo lo que sé, también casi – movió una mano – me estoy yendo del tema – Aoshi sonrió, tímidamente, Misao no se percató de ello – Quiero decir que...

- Ya sé lo que quieres decir – con un poco de fuerza atrajo a Misao a su regazo

- Te quiero des de hace mucho Aoshi-sama – levantó su rostro, para encontrarse con la mirada de Aoshi, el chico acercó sus labios a los de Misao, los recorrió suavemente, saboreándolos y mordisqueándolos, profundizó el beso, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran

- Yo también te quiero Misao

**Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir as**

**Y ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo**

**Me desperté soñando**

**Que estaba a tu lado**

**Y me quedé pensando**

**Qué tienen esas manos**

**Sé que no es el momento**

**Para que pase algo**

**QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER**

**Quiero volverte a ver**

**Quiero volverte a ver**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**

**Desde el momento en el que te conoc  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el sofá, mirando por la ventana, la nada.

Sintió como Kenshin se acercaba silenciosamente a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda, su barbilla se apoyaba en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, aspiró su aroma

- Sabes que hueles a jazmines

- Papa dice que huelo igual que mama ¿Te gusta?

- Es el olor con el que quiero despertar cada mañana

- ¿Nani?

- Verás... quería esperar pero... dentro de dos horas nos vamos y... - delante de Kaoru apareció una cajita terciopelada de color rojo

- ¿Kenshin... qué es...?

- Ábrelo – la manos de Kaoru navegaron nerviosas hacia la cajita sostenida por una mano de Kenshin, torpemente la abrió, un anillo, con un zafiro, pequeño pero realmente hermoso posaba elegantemente dentro de la caja

- No... no puedo aceptarlo – susurró.

- Si puedes – sonrió Kenshin – Mira es muy fácil, yo digo, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – dijo poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la chica – y tu respondes, si, claro que si Kenshin, por favor, dime eso, porque sino, no sé que haré sin ti, ya sé que llevamos poco tiempo juntos pero, te amo, te amo y no me cansaré de repetirlo

- Kenshin – hablaba en susurros – Claro que si cariño – sonrió y se giró para quedar cara a cara con él chico para besarlo apasionadamente

- Aun no sé como se lo tomará Saito

- Mal – una voz fría detrás suyo

- Pa... papa

- ¿Alguien me lo explica? Porque si he de pensar que Battousai ha tocado a mi hija le corto el cuello – su mirada era fría, demasiado fría

- Verás... yo... quería decírtelo papa pero... no hubo oportunidad y...

- ¿Os casareis? – dijo irónicamente

- Si, esa es la intención – sonrió nerviosamente Kaoru

- ¡Ni de broma! – gritó.

- Saito – Kenshin hablaba fríamente – Me casaré con Kaoru tanto si te gusta como sino, hazte a la idea – los ojos de Kenshin se había transformado al pensar que Kaoru no seria para él

- ¡Pero que grosero! – exasperó Saito - ¡No es un objeto! ¡Y no es tuya!

- Siento decirte que ya la hice mía – Saito se quedo callado, así que era verdad, su mirada se dirigió hacia Kaoru que se sonrojó al instante – Y por supuesto que no la trató como un objeto, la quiero y ella me quiere y nada ni nadie cambiará esto

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Nos vamos – susurro Kenshin al oído de Kaoru

- No quiero

- Kaoru tengo que irme, lo sabes – las lágrimas estaba presentes en el rostro de Kaoru, la abrazó y la besó.

- Papa – Kaoru abrazó a su padre – Vuelve, por favor vuelve

- Pequeña...

- Y si puede ser trae a Kenshin de vuelta – dijo separándose un poco de su padre

- Pero...

- No lo dejes ahí que te conozco – le regañó cariñosamente Kaoru

- Si, si, te prometo que volver

- Aoshi-sama... - Misao lo miraba

- Misao te prometo que la segunda cosa que haré cuando vuelva será hacerte mía – le dijo al oído, la chica se sonrojó furiosamente

- ¡Mou! ¿Y qué será la primera? – preguntó curiosa

- Llevarte a la habitación – la besó ante el asombró de todos, que acto seguido sonrieron

- Bien, vamonos – dijo Sanosuke

- Sano... tu no quieres decirle nada a Megumi – preguntó Misao

- No, ella no quiere verme – y con una mirada triste y las manos en los bolsillos empezó a alejarse

----------------------------------------

**Ya allí está buscando para algo el ya perdido en la calle donde el viento sopla, pero**

**La única cosa más hermosa que un diamante es la desnudez del corazón**

**¡Preocupación sobre No. simple de los problemas!**

**Mejore el pasado más allá de todas las dificultades**

**La cuenta de los dedos y el esperar no es nada bueno**

**Ya no puede construir una casa con apenas un plan**

**No se mueva y el ya nunca conseguirá comenzar**

**Eso es lo que pienso de tu llamada, 'el esperar para hacer esto y eso'**

**Si el ya desea conseguir el asimiento de sus sensaciones**

**A la vez como este corazón desnudo**

**Jadeando y mirando en alguna parte que mira encima del cielo de la medianoche, pero**

**Ni la luna, las estrellas, ni incluso un poco futuro demuestra en sus ojos**

Estaba tirada en la habitación, había podido retener la lágrimas, si ese estúpido Cabeza de Pollo quería ir a que le matasen que se fuera, ella no se lo impediría, no, que se fuera, en fin, si quería volver, ya volvería, además mala hierba nunca muere.

Los rayos del sol chocaron contra su rostro, el amanecer, se marchaban, lo sentía, sentía que ÉL se iba, ¿y lo permitiría? Una vez le había dicho que cuando encontrase al amor de su vida lo retendría a su lado, si quería ser feliz que lo fuera a su lado.

Claro, Sanosuke seria feliz a su lado.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tropezando pero logrando mantener el equilibrio en el último escalón. Salió al exterior.

Lo vio, en el horizonte, estaba lejos

- No – susurro, y llegó junto a Kaoru que estaba llorando abrazada por Misao – No quiero, no quiero – repetía constantemente - ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Pollo! – gritó lo más fuerte que le llegaban los pulmones

"Estúpido Cabeza de Pollo" resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Sanosuke que se giró y la vio.

- ¡Como se te ocurra no volver me voy hasta el mismo infierno, te traigo de vuelta y te mato con mis propias manos!

Je, esa Kitsune era capaz de todo.

- Esperarme un momento – dijo y se giro dirección la casita de playa - ¿Qué quieres Kitsune? – dijo cuando llegó junto a la chica – Me estoy retrasando – ella sonri

- Solo quería decirte que quiero que vuelvas para que pueda amargarte un poco más la vida

- Claro. Megumi – la chica se sorprendió, pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre – Sé que hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos y que... bueno aun no te lo he dicho pero supongo que sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

- Claro yo también te.... – Sanosuke la calló con un dedo

- No me lo digas, quiero que sea la primera cosa que me digas cuando vuelva – ella sonrió, él la besó – Ahora Megitsune me tengo que ir, te he de salvar la vida

- Supongo que sabes que no te lo agradeceré

- Claro que lo sé

**No tengo ningún uso para los pequeños apuros ahora apenas estaré perdido**

**No se estropee con sensaciones que el ya no puede ayudar a despertar**

**Que apenas despiertes tu cara en el espejo, esa es la verdadera tu, pues es**

**La cosa que adorna su pecho no es mérita, solamente la desnudez del corazón**

**Ya allí está buscando algo para el, ya perdido en la calle donde el viento sopla, pero**

**La única cosa más hermosa que un diamante, es la desnudez del corazón**

* * *

****

**Ya está ¿cómo quedó? Por favor decidme que quedó bien porque sinó me muero, era un episodio que tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo**

**Ya sabéis críticas, dudas, suggerencias (es la última vez que lo pongo porque ya sé terminan las posibilidades) y/o felicitaciones me mandáis un rewiew**

**Ahora el comentario que quiero hacer y el cual quiero que os lo leáis con mucho respeto.**

**Quiero dedicar este episodio a las víctimas del terrorismo, el pasado día 11 de Setiembre se cumplieron 6 meses del atemptado en Madrid, en la estación de Toja y también 3 años del atemtado en las torres Gemelas en Nueva York, además, del último atemtado que se dió en Rúsia, en la escuela, que por desgracia no recuerdo el nombre pero que también fue una masacre. Creo que si quieres expresar tu opinión puedes hacerlo de muchas maneras y no matando a gente inocente, dijo esto porque una amiga mía estubo en las torres Gemelas y pasó mucho miedo, por suerte no le pasó nada. Las vidas de las personas son muy importantes, no importa lo que hagas con la tuya, por algo es tuya, pero... la de los otros, sinceramente creo que la gente que se dedica a jugar así con las vidas no tienen perdón, además, los que están muertos, muertos están pero... ¿y los qué están vivos? ¿y sus familiares? Yo ahora me imagino sin mi amiga y me derrumbó, por lo tanto, quiero que todos los que lean mis fics se paren a pensar un poco, aunque sea un poco en esto y lo obominables que son las personas que matan, no solo a una, sino a cientos de ellas.**

**Gracias.**

**Se despide con todo el respeto**

**Aya-Mery**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí, intentando escribir, puf. la verdad con las clases, la falta de tiempo e inspiración no se de donde saco el tiempo. Si, el fin de semana ¡Viva los findes! Jeje, me emocionó demasiado. Ahora los rewiew:**

**Bueno en general quiero dar las gracias, muchísimas gracias y besitos para: giuliana, carmen (me alegra que te leyeras mi comentario en serio mi comentario y reflexionarás sobre él), kaoru himura (ya sabes, nos estamos viendo, ..), kayla-chan, gaby(hyatt, Saiko Katsuka, naoko L-K y Holly Rainard.**

**Nos vemos al final.**

* * *

- Cuatro billetes para Kyoto – dijo Saito tan fríamente que asustó a la cajera y encargada de vuelos

- Aquí tienes señor – susurró la chica

- Vámonos

Subieron al avión, en silencio, sabiendo que dejaba y lo que se encontrarían, Sanosuke quiso sentarse con Kenshin, ya que el Cubito de Hielo no le hablaría y Saito, Saito daba miedo, estaba cegado por el deseo de hacer pagar a esos indigentes le habían hecho a su difunta mujer y a su pequeña hija, pero sus planes fueron se derrumbaron cuando Saito se apoderó del asiento en el lado de Kenshin.

- Bueno, pues me tendré que sentar al lado del Cubito – suspiró.

- ¿Qué dices Sagara? – preguntó Aoshi

- Nada – se giró para darle la espalda pero... había una pregunta que quería hacerle - ¿Por qué no hiciste a Misao tu mujer? – Aoshi se giró, extrañado – Quiero decir, tenias toda la noche y no le hiciste nada

- Porque si le hubiera hecho algo, estaría ligado a ella, ella se habría convertido en mi mujer y... - Sanosuke sonrió.

- No estás convencido de regresar – dijo, era una definición que los afectaba a todos, quizá con excepción a Saito. "Regresar" pensó Sanosuke "Me hubiera gustado pasar la última noche con Megumi y esta vez con protección" Su cara se puso blanca, un momento, las dos veces que habían tenido relaciones lo hicieron sin... es decir... y Megumi... no, no le había dicho nada pero... - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado des de que llegamos a Yokohama? – le preguntó Sanosuke a Aoshi

- Pues... no sé... quizá un par o tres de semanas

- ¡Tanto! – "Es decir... bueno, quizá no ha pasado nada... ¿no?

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme Battousai? – empezó Saito

- Nada de lo que me arrepienta Saito

- Sabes que no te dejaré estar con mi hija

- Lo sé y me da igual – su voz era fría y en sus ojos el color ámbar empezaba a surgir

- Y también sabes que si hoy no he hecho nada es por qué primero he de cargarme a esos desgraciados

- Si y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

- ¿Y qué me llevaré a mi hija junto a Yahiko-chan cuándo todo esto terminé para no volver a parecer?

- No, esto no lo sabia – Battousai surgió – Pero no dejaré que la apartes de mi lado

- Y yo que pase lo mismo que pasó con Tomoe

- No nombres a Tomoe – susurró él

- Un tema delicado

- Tanto como Tokio – la conversación terminó, los dos sabían que era perder a la persona querida, uno por un descuido y el otro por no seguir a su corazón (n/a: escoger cual es cada uno, xD) – Pero Kaoru se quedará a mi lado

-------------------------------------

- Buenos días – saludó Tae alegremente

- Buenos días – contestó Megumi

- ¿Y Kaoru?

- En su habitación, llorando y Misao consolándola

- Cada mañana lo mismo

- Si, entiendo que este deprimida todas lo estamos, pero ya hace una semana que se fueron – su voz se oscureció– Y de todos los que pueden volver... Kenshin tiene más posibilidades

- Volverán todos, no os dejarán solas – Hiko acababa de entrar en la cocina

- Eso espero – suspiró Megumi

------------------------------------------

- Kaoru – dijo Misao suavemente

- Déjame

- No puedes estar así.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no, Kenshin volverá y os casaréis

- Eso si mi padre quiere

- ¿Piensas que Saito podrá deteneros? – Kaoru sonrió, cada mañana lo mismo, Misao siempre le respondía lo mismo, y le gustaba

-----------------------------------------

- Nos quedaremos aquí – dijo Saito en descender del taxi

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Recuperarnos y entrenar

- ¿Pero Lobo no iremos a patearles el trasero ahora? – dijo Sanosuke indignado

- No, primero nos recuperaremos del último encuentro – dijo Kenshin – Tu también sufriste heridas Sano

- Pero pequeños golpes

- Cerca de puntos vitales – le cortó Aoshi, era verdad, Yumi había mejorado y los golpes habían sido certeros

----------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué está haciendo Sanosuke? – preguntó Kenshin

- No lo sé, me parece que contando días – dijo Aoshi

- ¿Contando días? – repitió Saito – Si fuera una mujer pensaría que está contado cuantos días le quedan para la menstruación. Pero no se puede retrasar, hoy es el día y dentro de un par de horas hemos de estar delante de la casa de Shishio

- Si, es verdad – dijo Aoshi seriamente

- Bueno, me parece que no hay riesgo – dijo Sanosuke entrando en la sala

- ¿No hay riesgo de qué Cabeza de Pollo? – preguntó Saito

- ¡Oye! No permito que me digas así.

- Pero la señorita Takani bien te lo dice – sonrió Saito maliciosamente

- Primera de señorita no tiene nada, pronto será señora y segundo ella no es un Lobo esparcidor de humo

- Repite eso

- Bueno chicos es la hora – Kenshin se levantó de su asiento

- Si – Saito y Sanosuke abandonaron su discusión

-----------------------------------------

- Estoy preocupada

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Misao

- Es que... hoy era el día – susurró Kaoru

- Vamos, estarán bien – Tae entró alegremente en la sala junto a Yahiko

- Si y Kenshin volverá para enseñarme técnicas nuevas de lucha – rió el niño

- Cuando Kenshin regrese le dejarás descansar

- Claro, en tu habitación ¿verdad? – sonrió maliciosamente el niño

- ¡Oye! Eres muy crío para estas cosas

- ¡Tengo 14 años! No soy tan pequeño

- ¿Y la señorita Takani? – dijo Hiko entrando en la habitación

- En el baño, se encontraba mal – informó Kaoru

- Supongo que se le puso mal algo de comida porque estaba devolviendo – añadió Yahiko

- ¿Mal?

----------------------------------------------

Llegaron

Era un gimnasio, enorme, listo para pelear. La puerta se abrió antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera tocar la puerta. Estaba todo oscuro y agudizaron todos sus sentidos al máximo. Una fragancia a vainilla les sorprendió. Delante de ellos estaba Yumi, vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de tirantes finos que marcaban todas y cada una de sus curvas. Su pelo recogido en una cola alta y solo con un leve rastro de maquillaje. Estaba sentada en una silla, en una pose bastante atractiva y provocativa.

- Bien Venidos – dijo con una voz dulce

- ¿Y los otros? – preguntó Saito. La chica señaló el pasillo detrás de ella, oscuro y tenebroso

- Pero... - preguntó Kenshin, siempre había un pero

- Sanosuke se queda aquí – ahora señaló al chico

- Bien chicos os estaré esperando en la puerta – y se acercó a Yumi, los otros no tardaron ni medio segundo en desaparecer por el pasillo - ¿Nos vas muy provocativa?

- Ideal para luchar – sonrió ella – Aunque si quieres algo antes de luchar – dijo burlonamente

- No gracias, tengo una señorita esperándome en casa y no quiero hacerla esperar

- Que tierno – la lucha empezó.

------------------------------------------------

El pasillo era largo pero no había nadie, las únicas dos presencias que notaba estaban al final

- ¿Ya habéis dejado a Sagara?

- Seta – dijo Saito con rabia

- Así es – Shishio apareció a su lado – Que puntuales

- Nunca hacemos tarde a un encuentro tan "esperado"

- Me gusta tu actitud Saito, pero ¿quién luchará con Soujirou? – sonrió Shishio

- Seré yo – respondió Saito

- ¿Tu? Pensaba que querías vengarte por lo que le hice a tu querida esposa e hija

- No me mientas Shishio, tu eres un desgraciado que le pusiste la mano encima a un niña inocente de 15 años. ¡Eres un desgraciado!

- Entonces ¿por qué no me matas?

- Porque Battousai tiene más ganas de hacerlo – sonrió – Y yo vengaré a Tokio que es mi parte aunque no quedaré satisfecho

- ¿Y Shinomori? – preguntó Soujirou

- Buscaré a la niña

- A mi hija no la toques – dijo Shishio elevando el tono de voz

- La pobre niña debe estar tan asustada al descubrir que un monstruo como tú es su padre – dijo Saito - ¡Y podría decirte lo mismo!

- Cuando terminé con todo esto, vendré a por ti Shinomori – susurró Shishio - ¡Vale, empecemos! – las paredes se abrieron, a su izquierda apareció el combate de Yumi y Sanosuke, Sanosuke acababa de recibir un golpe certero en la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué es... - intentó preguntar Aoshi

- Así podremos saber como van las cosas – sonrió Shishio – Me estoy aburriendo

Saito se puso en posición de ataque delante de Soujirou y el chico lo siguió.

Kenshin aun no se había transformado en Battousai, aunque de ganas no le faltaban, y Shishio se ponía delante de él en posición de ataque.

Mientras, Aoshi había desaparecido buscando a Tsubame.

**

* * *

**

**Ya está, han empezado las luchas. Quiero advertirles que si tardó en actualizar no se asusten es que verán, la semana que viene es semana de examenes además de que tengo un puente en el inicio de la semana del 11 y me voy con mis padres (si parece patético, pero si, me tengo que ir) y si le añadimos el que las luchas no me inspiran y no me salen muy bien pues... jeje... quizá tarde lo mío en actualizar.**

**Ahora ya sabéis, dudas, felicitacion y/o críticas por fi, mandarme un rewiew ¿shi?**

**Nos estamos viendo**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, ya estoy aquí, si después de tiempo, llegó aquí, quiero que quede claro que aun he de actualizar el fic de CCS, pero como queria sacarme de encima estas luchas pues aquí están. Ahora como algo personal, me salieron todos los examenes bien, ¡He sacado una media de 9! Puf. Estaba muy estresada, pero... ¡estoy contenta! Porque además de haber terminado este capi saqué... bueno saqué buenas notas ¡Kawaii! Si, ya sé eso no interesa, jeje.**

**Ahora los rewiews, quiero dar las gracias a todos y todas que me habéis dejado uno y hoy (que estoy tan contenta) me dedicaré a comentarlos todos y cada uno, jeje:**

**- kayla-chan: Te entiendo, yo también voy con mucho estrés con esto del colegio y los p examenes, jeje.**

**- ladylancelot8.- Wolas! Kawaii que ya te hayas podido registrar, jeje, espero que te guste este capi y yo tambien espero verte en el msm**

**- kaoru himura.- Espero que te conectes pronto en el msm y aquí tienes tus luchas, jeje, sin interrumpciones.**

**- carmen.- Pues no sé si tardé tiempo pero tengo otro fic que hace por lo menos dos semanitas o tres que no actualizo, así que este fic debe sentirse honorado (la verdad, yo le tengo mucho cariño porque es el primero que emepecé, jeje)**

**- Saiko Katsuka.- Lo de Meg ya se verá... jeje... y lo de Sano/Meg ahora mismo no puedo pero no te quejes que en el fic siempre se me ha pasado la mano con estos dos, xD.**

**- giuliana.- Me alegra que te guste y bueno, si no puedo actualizar son por razones de tiempo así que no desesperes. Y espero que este capi de guste**

**-naoko L-K.- Te digo lo mismo que a Saiko, lo de Meg, ya se verá, jeje, tengo preparada una cosa para el final para cada una de las parejas, xD, y bueno hasta el proximo o el otro no llegará. Nos estamos viendo**

**- Holly Rainard.- ¡Friend! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras mejor? Bueno aquí tienes el capi de las luchas y bueno si, tu ya sabes, el final esta cerquita, TT, pero espero que eso te alegre, a mi me da mucha ilusion terminar este primer fic.**

**Bueno gracias a ****tods**** por vuestro ánimos y rewiews y espero que este capi no os decepcione, también he de decir que me he dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en él y que si no queda muy espectacular ni como esperábais lo siento de veras, pero yo lo intenté y también sé que las luchas no son mi fuerte pero espero que os guste.**

**Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, así que ahora ya os puedo dejar con el capi que todos estáis anciosos de leer.**

* * *

Corría por el frío y oscuro pasillo, tenia que encontrar a la pequeña Tsubame, una vez la encontrará podría salir y reunirse con Misao, si, su misión era rescatar a la pequeña, no tenia que luchar, Saito le había ordenado que cuando encontrará a la niña se marchará, sin mirar los combates, la niña no tenia nada que ver, no tenia que ver la sangre que se vertería, además que, si algo salía mal, él seria el encargado de cuidar de Kaoru y Yahiko.

Agudizó sus sentidos y oyó un sollozo, corrió aun más y abría una puerta, la puerta tenía una cerradura muy compleja y tuvo que hacer artimañas para abrirla, en un rincón la pequeña estaba apoyada en la pared en posición fetal.

- Tsubame... - susurró Aoshi con voz suave, la niña dejó de llorar, no, otra vez no, seguro que era alguien aliado de su padre que venia a hacerle daño – Soy hermano de Yahiko-chan, Aoshi – Aoshi, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora buscando ese nombre, lo encontró.

------------------------ Fin Flash Back ---------------------------

- Sabes... cuando podamos salir de aquí te presentaré al Cubito de Hielo – Yahiko estaba sentado en una banco y Tsubame estaba arrodillada en el suelo jugando con un cachorro

- ¿Cubito de Hielo? – se giró para encarar al chico

- Bueno... en realidad se llama Aoshi Shinomori, somos hermanos ¿sabes? Ah si, y por supuesto te presentaré a la busu, jeje, pero te protegeré de comer su comida

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó encuriosida la chica

- Es que... ¡cocina tan mal! ¡Además es muy fea y....

- No deberías hablar así de tu hermana – sonrió ella – Yo no tengo y...

- La busu cocina mal pero... - levantó su mirada al cielo – Se parece a mama yo... no la conocí mucho pero... papa dice que las dos son igual de testarudas y que ninguna de las dos sabe cocinar. Las quiero mucho pero una de ellas ya no está – suspiró tristemente. De repente notó la mano de Tsubame entrelazada con la suya

- Yo tampoco tengo mama pero te tengo a ti ¿verdad? – sonrió y Yahiko se levantó para volver al colegio, siempre con las manos entrelazadas

------------------------ Fin Flash Back ---------------------------

- ¿Aoshi? – repitió la niña, Aoshi sonrió, lo había reconocido

- Así es y tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, Yahiko-chan nos está esperando y... - los ojos de la niña se volvieron a nublar, no eso no podia ser, Yahiko-chan y la conversación de Shishio

- ¡Tienes que volver con Yahiko! – gritó Tsubame

- ¿Qué? – Aoshi estaba confundido

- Oí... oí una conversación que Shishio tenia con mama – esta última palabra la dijo con cariño, si era verdad, Yumi la quería, la había tratado con mucho cuidado e siempre frenaba los ataques de ira que Shishio tenia contra ella por se "débil"

- ¿Mama?

- Yumi, decían, decían que atacarían, ¡juegan sucio Aoshi! ¡Jin-E y Hanya se dirigen hacia las chicas! – gritó finalmente

-----------------------------------------------

- Vamos Megumi siéntate – sonrió Misao – Hace dos días que no comes y te sentirá mal – Megumi se sentó con pesadez en la mesa - ¡Kaoru! ¡Se puede saber a donde vas! ¡Tú te quedas aquí a comer! – ordenó Misao - ¡Y nada de lloriqueos! ¡Me oyes! – Tae apareció con una gran bandeja de comida que se veía riquísima, Kaoru comió por obligación, pero poco a poco su hambre iba creciendo, en cambio Megumi se levantó de la mesa y subió la escaleras en dirección al baño

- Estas nauseas no son normales – susurró Tae

- ¿Creéis que ella y Sanosuke... - empezó Kaoru

- Es posible, esa Cabeza de Pollo no se resistiría – dijo Hiko - ¡Yahiko ve a ver si la señorita Takani está bien!

- ¿Megumi? – preguntó tocando a la puerta

- Un momento – se oye desde dentro del baño. Al cabo de un instante la puerta se abrió, Megumi tenia la cara blanca pero se paró en seco y su palidez aumento

- ¿Qué pasa Kitsune? – preguntó Yahiko

- ¡Cuidado Yahiko! – gritó Megumi apartando a Yahiko y esquivando una espada por milímetros - ¡Ayuda!!!!

-----------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué es esto Shishio? – preguntó Kenshin

- No lo sabes Battousai, es que pensé que de esta manera seria más divertido, todos podremos intervenir en el combate de todos, si ahora a mi me diese la gana de atacar a tu amigo Sagara lo podría hacer

- Eso no es legal – susurró Kenshin

- Pero somos los malos, siempre jugamos sucio, ¿o es que no lo sabes? Además – su sonrisa se amplió - ¿Has dejado a tu novia protegida? – Kenshin puso cara de confusión - ¿No? Que lastima, ahora mismo mis dos aliados, Jin-E y Hanya acabaran con ella – Sanosuke propinó un buen golpe a Yumi dejándola tirada en el suelo y se volvió hacia Shishio

- ¿¡Qué dices!? – gritó pero no pudo prestar atención a la respuesta porque Yumi volvía a estar de pie

- ¡No apartes la vista del combate! – le gritó la chica

- Pues verás... pensaba que bueno después de todo me podia quedar a la chica Kamiya para Soujirou y al pequeño Saito para Tsubame pero son un estorbo, así que ya lo he organizado todo para que parezca que están casados, no sé porque no se me ocurrió antes – se dijo a si mismo en tono de reproche – Vamos Battousai somos los dos únicos que no hemos empezado la pelea – sonrió fríamente

-----------------------------------------------

- Te defiendes bien – dijo Saito

- Tenia que estar preparado para enfrentarme a Hajime Saito

- Que honor – dijo irónicamente – Vamos, no tengo todo el día para perder contigo

- Eso ya lo veremos – en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa, un sonrisa aterradora, una sonrisa de muerte

- ¡Y saca esa sonrisa de tu cara! – le gritó Saito atacando, Soujirou se sorprendió, Saito había atacado furiosamente y le había hecho un corte en el antebrazo izquierdo, él se giró y atacó a Saito, este esquivó el ataque pero no se libró de un buen arañazo

-----------------------------------------------

Yumi había recibido un buen golpe en su estomago, bastante fuerte y que además, le hizo escupir sangre. Se levantó dificultosamente

- ¿Esto es todo lo que has aprendido? – preguntó Sanosuke en tono de burla

- ¿Quien te dijo que terminé? – Yumi se lanzó al ataque, proporcionándole un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula del chico y rompiendo su labio

Sanosuke puso su mano en el suelo que lo impulsó a hacer una voltereta en el aire, se colocó detrás de Yumi pero el chico previno su movimiento y le dio una patada en las costillas dejando a Sanosuke tirado en el suelo

-----------------------------------------------

- Battousai estás lento de reflejos – reía Shishio

- No tanto – sonrió él, había recibido un corte por parte de Shishio en la cara pero el no se había quedado quieto y le había devuelto el golpe solo que como su espada tenia el filo invertido el corte no era tan profundo

Se encontraron y los dos bloquearon la espado del otro, Shishio giró su pie y con un hábil movimiento apartó su espada y le hizo un corte en el abdomen a Kenshin, Kenshin cayó al suelo. "Mierda, no puedo seguir así, si Battousai sale le matará seguro y entonces... Tomoe"

- Battousai como Kenshin no conseguirás ganarme, solo te lo advierto

- ¿Cuánto de apuestas? – se levantó, el corte no era muy profundo, no era un principiante y cuando había sentido el contacto del hierro con su piel se había apartado. Shishio se dio cuenta de su sonrisa

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó, no podia ser, ese Battousai, le había hecho una herida, una herida bastante profunda en el abdomen

-----------------------------------------------

Eso no iba bien, había evitado a la espada por medio milagro pero... no solo venían a por ella sino que también venían a cargarse a Yahiko ¿pero no se suponía que Yahiko era parte esencial del plan y tenia que permanecer vivo?

Megumi estaba confundida, ese hombre le daba miedo, no sabia quien era pero...

- ¿Quién... quién eres tú? – preguntó dificultosamente Megumi escondiendo a Yahiko detrás suyo

- Mi nombre es Hannya, señorita Takani – sonrió tetricamente el hombre (n/a: no sé como describirlo, supongo que todos saben como es Hannya ¿no? Es que es muy... raro) – Y he venido a mataros – Megumi se sorprendió – A todos – levantó su espada

- Mierda – susurró ella pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada unas kunais lo hicieron retroceder

- ¿Estás bien Megumi? – preguntó Misao subiendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras

- Si...si – se giró a Yahiko - ¿Y tu Yahiko-chan?

- Si estoy bien – dijo con el seño fruncido que Megumi interpretó como un "¡no me llames chan!"

Mientras en el piso de abajo las cosas no iban mejor, Kaoru estaba inconsciente y Hiko se enfrentaba a un tal Jin-E. El espacio reducido impedía los movimientos de los dos pero sabían que al mínimo descuido el otro lo atacaría

- ¿Tae como esta la Tanuki? – preguntó Hiko mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

- Bien – susurró la mujer

- Sácala de aquí – le ordenó el hombro

- Si

- ¿Así que Shishio se ha cansado de esperar? – preguntó Hiko

- Bueno podíamos decir que si – sonrió Jin-E – Y como a mi me apetecía un buen combate

- Podríamos decir que él te ganó en un combate y ahora lo obedeces por ¿miedo o respeto? Corrígeme si me equivoco – dijo Hiko

- Pues no te equivocas y lo sirvo por respeto, no temo a nadie, me oyes, a nadie – dijo con voz tranquila

La lucha empezó, Jin-E atacó pero el demonio de Hiko era muy superior y con elegantes movimientos lo iba esquivando mientras su contrincante se iba poniendo nervioso.

Mientras Misao no iba muy bien, Hannya había utilizado sus explosivos para derribar medio piso de arriba dejándolos con mucho humo y escombros. Megumi intentaba curar el brazo de Yahiko, el cual había resultado herido por los escombros, mientras Misao, seguía esquivando los explosivos. De repente Misao se paró y observó a su oponente, eso no iba bien, planeaba algo y como por arte de magia su cuerpo se elevó.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Misao

- Mi ataque – y con velocidad se acercó a ella provocando una herida en su pierna, la chica no chilló pero lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos

-----------------------------------------------

Corría tan rápido como podia, eso no podia ser, eran unos sucios. Tsubame iba entre sus brazos, aun sollozando de vez en cuando y Aoshi la abrazaba, no quería saber lo que Shishio le habría hecho con tal de que se convirtiera en "fuerte".

Esos pasillos eran un laberinto y se estaba perdiendo, pero no podia permitirse ese lujo, tenia que llegar a la sala, ayudar a los demás a terminar con los malos y volver corriendo a Yokohama. Kaoru estaba en peligro y Misao, su Misao, también.

Llegó, los vio, sabia que no era un combate legal, Shishio tramaba algo porque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de cómplice a Yumi.

- Tsubame – se dirigió a la niña entre sus brazos, ella solo levantó la mirada – te dejaré aquí y...

- No, no quiero, no quiero que me dejes – la pequeña empezó a negar con la cabeza

- Escúchame, volveré, pero antes tengo que salvar al padre de Yahiko – ella asintió – Pero tengo que pedirte un favor – lo miró sorprendido – Te pido que por lo que más quieras no mires al campo de batalla

- ¿Por...

- Habrán cosas, horrorosas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – la chica asintió y Aoshi se alejó de ella dirigiéndose al campo de batalla.

-----------------------------------------------

- No tengo tiempo que perder, así que apártate de en medio – dijo Saito a un Soujirou totalmente demacrado con varias heridas, aunque él no estaba mejor, ese Seta era bueno, demasiado para estar en el bando contrario

- Y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – sonrió él con su típica sonrisa

- Estoy harto de ti y de tu estúpida sonrisa – se lanzó al ataque sin pensarlo, Soujirou lo esquivó, no por mucho porque inmediatamente Saito hizo una vuelta de 180º impidiéndole la huida de su próximo ataque y es que, antes de que el chico pudiera prevenirlo, Aoshi se acercaba por detrás y enterró su kodachi en el estomago del joven

- ¡Mierda! Eso es jugar sucio – dijo Soujirou cayendo al suelo junto con la pequeña espada de Aoshi

- Nosotros tampoco somos santos Soujirou – dijo Aoshi con frialdad

-----------------------------------------------

- Mierda – murmuró Shishio

- Nervioso de haber perdido a un hombre Shishio – le preguntó Kenshin

- No tanto como tu al saber de que no podrás salvar a tu segunda novia, porque a la primera tampoco pudiste

- No hables de eso

- Si, tengo la obligación de informarte que Tomoe trabajaba para mi – eso heló a Kenshin, cosa que Shishio utilizó para atacarle y dañarlo en su pierna derecha

- No es verdad

- OH si Kenshin, si lo es, Tomoe trabajó para mi, la verdad, era un traidora pero sabes... - sonrió aun más – Escapó, escapó con su hermano porque conoció al poderoso Battousai, el poderoso hombre que podia salvarla y protegerla de mi, el malvado Shishio, tengo que decir que no me desagrada el nombre

- Cállate

- No Kenshin, oirás la historia hasta el final, cuando te conoció volvió a ver la luz y claro, quería salir de la oscuridad, si ese día, hubieses huido con ella, ella estaría viva, porque ¿sabes qué Kenshin? Yo ordené que los papeles de Tomoe incluyeran la palabra traidora en vez de secuestrada y ¿sabes otra cosa Battousai? – Kenshin levantó su mirada, ámbar – Yo ordené que Tomoe fuera asesinada pero me salió mejor de lo que pensé porque ¿sabes? La mataste tu Kenshin – su sonrisa era fría y malvada

Kenshin (ahora Battousai) se abalanzó encima de él, estaba furioso, el recuerdo de Tomoe se mezclaba con el de Kaoru, el recuerdo de Tomoe muerta se mezclaba con lo doloroso que seria tener que coger a una Kaoru inerte entre sus brazos, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Tomoe borrarse de sus labios se mezcló con las lágrimas de Kaoru al irse él, el recuerdo del último beso de Tomoe se mezcló con su felicidad que experimentaba cuando llegaba al clímax dentro de Kaoru y ahora, estaba furioso porque... había perdido a Tomoe pero no perdería a Kaoru

- ¡Nunca! – gritó, pero antes de que pudiera asentar el golpe letal a Shishio Yumi apareció y lo tiró al suelo con una patada en el costado, justo donde tenia una herida hecha anteriormente por Shishio

- ¡Yumi este no es tu combate! – le gritó Sanosuke des del suelo

- Cariño recuerda lo que dijimos al principio – dijo Yumi – Ahora... - pero calló Battousai le había herido en el brazo, no quería matarla, pero no dejaría que se interponiera en su combate, Yumi cayó de rodillas. Battousai iba a herirle el otro brazo para que no pudiera luchar pero la espada de Shishio se interpuso

- ¡No la toques! – gruñó y mientras con una mano impedía el avanzó de Battousai con la otra ayudaba a Yumi a levantarse

- ¿De verás crees qué con una mano podrás detenerme? – preguntó y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo se libró de la espada de Shishio para atacarle

-----------------------------------------------

Misao se encontraba respirando dificultosamente, no podia más, había esquivado muchos ataques pero algunos habían dado en el blanco, tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo. Hannya se volvió a elevar, no podia ser, este no lo podia esquivar, esta vez le daría

- ¡Que haces Comadreja! – le gritó Yahiko – Si tuviera mi boken ya lo hubiera vencido. ¡Tú tienes kunais! ¡Haz algo!

- Claro – dijo Misao, había encontrado la solución, solo tendría un oportunidad porque su cuerpo no resistiría más - ¡Hiko! – gritó, el aludido la miró, ella enseñó sus kunais y dio un salto para esquivar el ataque de Hannya, Hiko sonrió, esa niña tenia mucha energía.

- Lo he entendido – dijo

Paró la espada de Jin-E y hizo un salto atrás, en ese momento, los explosivos de Hannya había caído pero Misao se apoyó en la pared de detrás de Jin-E para empujarse y llegar detrás de Hiko, los explosivos colisionaron contra la pared y esta se derrumbó encima de Jin-E

- Uno menos – dijo Misao - ¡Y ahora es tu hora Hannya! – sus kunais estaban listas y sin esperar las lanzó, haciendo que Hannya quedará atrapado en la única pared que quedaba en pie del piso superior pero...

- Esto no acaba aquí pequeña Comadreja – y antes de que la espada de Hiko pudiera atravesarle el cuello Hannya lanzó un último explosivo a...

- ¡Yahiko! – Megumi se abrazó a él y cayeron por las escaleras haciendo un gran ruido

- ¿Qué ha... - Kaoru se despertaba en ese mismo instante - ¿Megumi? – la chica aludida se despertó.

- Yo estoy bien pero Yahiko...

- ¡Tenemos que ir al hospital! – gritó Tae

-----------------------------------------------

Shishio se encontraba gravemente herido, eso no podia ser cierto, se repetía a si mismo. Estaba de rodillas, no se rendiría, Yumi llegó hacia él.

- Nos marcharemos juntos cariño – le susurró Shishio a la chica

- Si – dijo ella soltando una lágrima y besando sus labios – Juntos, siempre – susurró, Shishio la besó apasionadamente, se separaron – Pero antes...

- ... tenemos que llevarnos a alguien – levantó la mirada hacia Kenshin y cogiendo su espada gritó - ¡No me vencerás Battousai! – su espada atravesó el cuerpo de Yumi y llegó a otro cuerpo pero... ¿no era Battousai? Una espada le cortó el cuello antes de que pudiera pensar

- ¿Saito? – preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos estaban violetas, Saito se había cargado a Shishio pero... ¿él había recibido el golpe?

* * *

**Ya está ¿cómo a quedado? A mi me gusto mucho, no sé a vosotros. Bueno he decir que no sé mucho los ataques de todos los que han salido en este capi pero... intenté documentarme y bueno hacerlo lo mejor posible, tampoco quiero aprofundir con las luchas**

**Dudas, felicitaciones y críticas (las aceptaré, no se preocupen) me dejan un rewiew porfi ¿shi?**

**Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capi**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

****


	21. Chapter 21

**Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, si ya lo sé, primero tendría que actualizar el de Seis Reinos, que lo tengo muy abandonado, gomen nasai pero es que con la emoción de terminar este me he olvidado del otro y... bueno, quiero que sepáis que este es el penúltimo capi.**

**Ahora los rewiews:**

**- Aislinn.- Aquí tienes el capi, para el de Seis Reinos tendrás que esperar un poquito más ¿vale? **

**Y gracias a: carmen, gaby(hyatt (lo de Saito, lo verás en este capi, espero no decepcionarte), Saiko Katsuka (Meg, se desbela todo en este capi), kayla-chan, Holly Rainard (gracias me has ayudado mucho con este fic amiga), Onashiru (me alegra que te inspirara en el fic, a veces todos necesitamos un pequeño empujón) y Kaoru Himura (nos estamos viendo).**

**A, si, en este fic utilizo tres canciones (las utilizadas en el capi 18) y no me pertenecen ninguna de las tres, ni tampoco Rurouni Kenshin, así que no me denuncíen ¿shi?. **

**Ahora los dejó con el fic. Nos vemos al final .**

* * *

- ¡Yahiko! – entró Tae alegre en la habitación - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – el niño estaba sentado en una cama de hospital

- Ya te han dado el alta, nos podemos marchar – dijo Megumi yendo hacia el pequeño armario de chico y guardando las pocas cosas que habían en el en una maleta de color verde

- ¿Si? – preguntó Yahiko incrédulo

- Claro, ¿cuánto piensas que te tendrán en observación por un golpecito en la cabeza? – dijo Tae

- ¡De golpecito nada! ¡Me hizo daño!

- No si yo no lo niego – sonrió Tae

- Bueno... pero tu Megumi echarás de menos al doctor Sahara ¿no? – dijo Yahiko maliciosamente

- No digas tonterías – y un extraño rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

- ¡Cuando la Cabeza de Pollo sepa esto se pondrá muuy contento

- Eso si sigue vivo – susurró Megumi, si, la Cabeza de Pollo estará viva ¿no? – Vamos, no tenemos todo el día – Tae la miró con tristeza

A la salida Hiko los esperaba con un coche familiar, ahora vivían en un hotel, tenia toda un planta para ellas solas y cada tarde Misao hacia carreras con Kaoru para animarla y terminaban riendo juntas.

* * *

- Megumi-san – gritó un chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio que iba vestido con una bata blanca

- Sahara-san – dijo educadamente la llamada

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó.

- Bien gracias por su atención – dijo intentando sonriéndole

- De nada, vendré a verte ¿te parece?

- Claro, no hay problema

- ¿Te cuidas?

- Por supuesto – el chico la besó en la mejilla y se despidió de Tae, Hiko y Yahiko

"Perdóname Sanosuke" dijo mirando como el chico se alejaba.

* * *

- ¡Yahiko! – gritó Kaoru cuando su hermano apareció por el ascensor y lo abraz

- ¡Busu! ¡Sácate de encima! – pero sus gestos lo contradecían porque él correspondía al abrazo

- Tengo buenas noticias – dijo Hiko

- ¿Cuáles? – preguntó Misao

- Katsura me dijo que Shishio está muerto – todas alegraron sus caras – pero hay bajas

- ¿Bajas? – repitió Kaoru

- Si, no sé quien ni si son más de uno – susurró Hiko – Hoy por la noche llegaran

El día pasó ajetreado por las chicas, Misao y Kaoru se ducharon y reducharon veinte veces y se probaron todos sus modelitos, los de la otra, los de Megumi, que ya estaba hasta un sitio de ellas dos, y hasta los de Tae que solo sonreía. Mientras tanto, Yahiko maldecía por lo bajo, regañado por Kaoru por decir esas groserías, pero lo entendía, quizá Tsubame llegaba y... quizás... Kaoru se paró en medio del pasillo y miró hacia el ascensor, quizás... dentro de dos horas la puerta se abriría y quizás... Kenshin estaría allí y su padre... Hajime Saito, de repente un presentimiento la acorraló, no podia ser verdad, algo no iba bien, algo no iba bien. Lágrimas, que habían desaparecido durante pocos días y ahora... se volvían asomar

* * *

- ¿Megumi? – Tae entró en el cuarto de la chica

- ¿Si? – dijo la aludida saliendo del baño

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien

- Seria mejor que se lo dijeses a Sanosuke

- No tiene porque saberlo – dijo fríamente

- Pero él era...

- Tu lo has dicho era y...

- Te quiere

- Y se fue dejándome sola – una lágrima resbaló por su rostro

- Para protegerte

- ¡Y yo no hice bien mi parte Tae! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso soy débil? ¿Es qué acaso no soy digna de su confianza? – había dado un golpe en la pared

- Lo entenderá.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Quería recibirle con una sonrisa y ahora... ahora no puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Seria engañarle! ¡Lo quería Tae! – se giró hacia la mujer que la abrazó maternalmente

- Lo sé, sé que lo querías y él te quiere y lo entenderá – Megumi lloró.

* * *

Hiko se esperaba en la entrada con Yahiko, el niño no quería estarse con las histéricas de las chicas y había bajado a esperar a Tsubame, aunque en teoría, por su seguridad no podia salir de la planta.

De repente empezó a llover y la puerta del hotel se abrió dejando ver a un empapado Aoshi con Tsubame dormida entre sus brazos. Yahiko saltó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentado como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero y corrió hacia su hermano.

- Aoshi – gritó emocionado

- No grites Yahiko, se encuentra dormida, la llevaré a su habitación – Yahiko asintió y subió con él en el ascensor

* * *

- Estoy nerviosa – dijo Misao

- No lo estés, Aoshi está vivo y ahora os tomaréis vuestra noche de novios – dijo burlonamente Megumi

- ¡No te rías! – Misao se encontraba sonrojado

- Bueno, me voy

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó Kaoru

- Si, no quiero ver a nadie

- Pero está lloviendo – dijo Misao

- Da igual

- ¡Tu no te vas de aquí sin un paraguas! – y Misao desapareció del pasillo

- ¿No quieres ver a Sano?

- No. Esa Cabeza de Pollo se marchó por voluntad yo no lo tengo que estar esperando – la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando pasar a un Aoshi con Tsubame entre los brazos y Yahiko a su lado. Kaoru sonrió y con un gesto le indicó que Misao estaba bien y que después hablarían. En ese mismo momento Misao salio de la habitación

- Ten Megumi – Megumi le dijo gracias y se marchó - ¿Aun no han llegado? – dijo ansiosa

- Si, ya han llegado – susurró Kaoru cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió por segunda vez

- ¡Aoshi!

- ¡Kitsune!

- Un momento – dijo Misao - ¿Kitsune?

- ¿Aoshi? – Misao y Sanosuke se separaron del abrazo como si fueran polos opuestos de un imán

- ¡¿Dónde está Aoshi? – gritó Misao

- ¡¿Y la Kitsune?

- Estoy aquí – la voz fría de Aoshi llegó a los oídos de Misao que se giró radiando de felicidad y no tardó ni dos minutos en sentirse envuelta por los fuertes brazos del chico

- ¿Y mi Kitsune? – Kaoru señaló la puerta de las escaleras y Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza y desapareciendo poco después por la puerta. Kaoru giró la cabeza y lo vio, estaba herido pero vivo

- ¡Kenshin! – se acercó a él y lo besó, él correspondió.

- Lo siento Kaoru – dijo Kenshin pesadamente. La chica levantó el rostro y lo buscó, su padre

- ¿Dónde está papa? – dijo buscando a su padre, no, no podia ser cierto, seguro que dentro de poco aparecería con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y diciendo "Tanuki no te voy a dejar sola tan temprano" - ¿Y mi padre? – repitió al no obtener respuesta, miró a Aoshi, este desvió la vista al igual que Hiko, el único que la enfrontaba era Kenshin

- Kaoru-dono – no, otra vez ese nombre no – Saito no ha podido regresar – Kaoru cayó de rodillas, su padre... no, no era posible, lágrimas volvieron a salir

- Los dejaremos solos – dijo Hiko llevándose a Tae de la mano, la cual había salido para recibirlos. Aoshi hizo lo mismo con Misao

**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

El pasillo estaba silencioso.

- ¿Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin

- Kenshin – Kaoru levantó la vista

- Lo siento de verdad

- ¿Por qué? – susurró.

- Flash Back -

- ¿Saito? – preguntó Kenshin, sus ojos estaban violetas, Saito se había cargado a Shishio pero... ¿él había recibido el golpe? El cuerpo de Shishio cayó pesadamente al suelo rompiendo el silencio, mientras el de Yumi seguía sujeto a la espada

- Mierda – susurró Saito, no pudo sujetar su espada y la dejó ir, junto con su cuerpo. Battousai desapareció, Kenshin se giró y observó a Saito

- ¿Saito? – preguntó Kenshin por segunda vez

- Battousai – tenia una fea herida en el estomago – Sabes que no volveré ¿verdad? – Kenshin giró la mirada al ver que Aoshi ayudaba a Sanosuke a levantarse

- No digas eso

- ¡No te rías de mí! – le cogio por el cuello – Te odio – susurró – Odio porque podrás estar con mi hija pero... oyeme bien. Aoshi tiene que ser feliz con la Comadreja y formar un familia y Kaoru... - giró sus ojos – Aunque me cueste reconocerlo y le hice una promesa, volverías con ella y ella... será feliz a tu lado pero como la dañes... Aoshi no te dejará tranquilo y yo... ¡yo te seguiré des del infierno! Y Yahiko-chan – suspiró – Es pequeño pero... tiene que vivir con Kaoru, ella es su segunda madre y... - tosió y sangre salio por su boca - ... me esta llamando Kenshin – Kenshin se sorprendió, lo había llamado por su nombre – Mi Tokio... me espera – sonrió de felicidad – Cuida a los tres... por favor – y lentamente cerró sus ojos

- Fin Flash Back -

- No pude evitarlo, se interpuso en el camino de la espada contra mi cuerpo

- Kenshin – lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro – Papa te aceptó – y lentamente esbozó una sonrisa – Te amo Kenshin – rozó sus labio lentamente

- Lo siento – repitió Kenshin

- Papa lo prometió – lo abrazó fuerte – No tienes que disculparte... no pudiste evitarlo y papa... papa quería que tu volvieses conmigo

- Pero ahora... soy causante de tu dolor y me duele – Kaoru le sonrió.

- Mi padre está feliz... se ha reunido con mi madre – como respuesta Kenshin la besó, afirmándolo y diciéndole que él se reuniría con ella cuando se separasen

**Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

**La gentileza y la debilidad son dos cosas diversas**

**Píenselo el lo entenderá enseguida**

**Todos enderezan para traerse en los carriles**

_**'Coz it ain't a train**_

**Ningún corazón que golpea pesadamente cuando el ya puede ver qué sucede**

**El pasado de la película, sabes es inútil**

**Si el ya desea conseguir asimiento sus sensaciones**

**A la vez como este corazón desnudo**

Caminaba rápido, al parecer la Kitsune quería escapar de él, bueno, no se lo reprendía, la había dejado sola y era de mucho morro volver después esperando una recibida como la de Kaoru y Misao, más conociendo a la Kitsune. Estaría en la playa ahora que ya no llovía, siempre estaba en la playa y miraba las nubes... si como su teoría de las nubes y las personas, le gustaba, pero él no seria una nube.

Escuchó un sollozo y la vio.

- Pequeña no llores... hoy no te puedes bañar – estaba consolando a una niña de tres años de edad que tenia toda la pinta de irse a bañar

- Yo quielo

- No puedes... además tus padres te estarán buscando ¿no es así? – la niña asintió avergonzada que la hubiesen pillado – Mira... te prometo que dentro de dos días podrás venirte a bañar pero hoy hay mala mar y podrías ahogarte – la chica hizo pucheros – Y piensa que hoy no hay sol y no podrías ponerte morena – la chica dejó su cara de enfado para escuchar a la chica – Además...– la niña recapacitó –dentro de un par de días podrías invitar a tus amigos y pasártelo más bien que no tu sola ¿no crees? – la niña asintió.

- ¿Y tú pol qué tás sola? – preguntó de repente la pequeña

- Porque yo necesito estar sola

- ¿Shi?

- Si, a veces... no te sientes bien rodeada de personas

- Eso es mentila, seguo que las personas de las que tás rodeada te quielen – Megumi esbozó una sonrisa – Y ese chico de ahí te está mirando fijamente – Megumi cerró los ojos, ya sabia quien era – Y es muy guapo – dijo finalmente

- Si, por desgracia es muy guapo – susurró solo para que la niña lo escuchara

- Y te quiere – dijo Sanosuke

- Tengo que hablar con él – la niña asintió contenta

- Seguro que te quiele – susurró la pequeña y se fue contenta gritándole que no está bien estar sola

- Kitsune – susurró Sanosuke

- Tenemos que hablar Sanosuke

- ¿De qué?

- Algo importante – dijo Megumi

- ¿Te ha venido la "visita"? – dijo de repente Sanosuke

- No – susurró Megumi, a Sanosuke se le iluminó el rostro

Megumi empezó a caminar, hasta llegar a unas rocas, Sanosuke se sentó apoyándose en ellas y Megumi se quedó de pie, mirando como el mar chocaba contra las primeras rocas y salpicaba alrededor.

- Lo siento Sanosuke – dijo de repente

- ¿Qué sientes? – Megumi se acercó a él y se sentó entre sus piernas con su espalda apoyada en su pecho

- Todo, no hice nada bien – susurró, Sanosuke le besó el cuello y entrelazó su mano con la de la chica

- ¿El qué?

- Perdóname – lágrimas surcaron su rostro

- Kitsune... ¿qué te pasa? – dijo intentando ver su rostro – Yahiko me comentó un tal doctor Sahara ¿quién es?

- Mi médico

- ¿Un médico? ¿Y para qué lo necesitas?

- Lo perdí – Sanosuke le vio con cara de confusión – No lo protegí bien y lo perdí... el tiempo que pasamos en el hospital no era por Yahiko-chan sino por mi... ¡Sanosuke perdí a nuestro bebé! – el mundo de Sanosuke se desmoronó, pensaba que si... que realmente seria papá pero...

- Kitsune – hizo girar su rostro – No importa

- No digas bobadas. ¡Claro que importa! ¡Era un hijo! ¡Mío y tuyo y...! – se puso a llorar, no podia creerlo, es que... - Sanosuke lo quise, lo llegué a querer tanto – sus lágrimas eran más gruesas – Pero no pude... no pude protegerlo... solo me caí y... es que... es mi culpa no pensé en las consecuencias... cuando Yahiko-chan cayó yo... lo siento – Sanosuke apretó más su mano

- No es tu culpa

- ¡Si lo es! ¡Tu te marchaste para protegerme y yo...! ¡Mi única responsabilidad era protegerme a mí y a mi pequeño pero... no lo hice bien!

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo hiciste bien? – Megumi levantó su vista

- Te protegiste a ti y a Yahiko-chan, además – la envolvió con sus brazos – Era pequeño, casi ni existía, en cambio tu y Yahiko tenéis una vida y lo más importante, no pudiste evitarlo

- Pero era un niño... un niño inocente y puro involucrado en una guerra de adultos

- Bueno pues podemos hacer más – bromeó Sanosuke – Kitsune tu eres muy joven, solo tienes 18 años y... yo estoy en la flor de la vida (n/a: recuerden que en mi fic, Sano tiene 20 años mientras que Megumi tiene 18, son muy jóvenes)

- ¡Como que haremos más! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza dejarme embarazada? – le gritó Megumi

- Kitsune – la abrazó fuertemente, Megumi sonrió, ese Cabeza de Pollo

- De acuerdo... podemos hacer más... - susurró Megumi – Por cierto Cabeza de Pollo

- Mm.

- Tú sabes que te amo ¿no? – sonrió Megumi

- Si, lo sé - y juntos y dormidos de la mano se quedaron dormidos

**Es una cosa tan simple, en un día lluvioso, si el no desea conseguirse mojado pone en evidencia un paraguas**

**Aflíjase sobre uno mismo **_**unfulfillable**_** más bien que aflíjase sobre un sueño incumplido**

**No puede hacer cualquier cosa sobre demostrar su forma no importa qué el ya se desgaste**

**Es el jugar de una broma extraña alrededor despierta**

**No paso hoy en la desesperación al punto que vengo desear un hermoso mañana**

**Creo en las palabras más que bastantes cosas**

**Que apenas despiertes tu cara en el espejo, esa es la verdadera tu, pues es**

**La cosa que adorna su pecho no es mérita, solamente la desnudez del corazón**

**Ya allí está buscando para algo el ya perdido en la calle donde el viento sopla, pero**

**La única cosa que mas hermosa de que un diamante es la desnudez del corazón**

**Y me siento como un niño**

**Imaginándome contigo**

**Como si hubiéramos ganado**

**Por habernos conocido**

**Esta sensación extraña**

**Hoy se adueña de mi casa**

**Juega con esa sonrisa**

**Dibujándola a sus anchas**

Habían cerrado la puerta y lo último que vieron fue a Kaoru caer de rodillas.

- Aoshi – susurró Misao

- Me duele verla así – dijo suavemente el hombre – Y lo que más me duele es no haberlo evitado – y apretó los puños con fuerza

- Te entiendo – la chica lo abrazó por la espalda - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no tengo ninguna herida importante – Misao dejó que Aoshi se girara para que quedara cara a cara con ella

- ¿Y aquí? – y despacio colocó su mano encima del pecho del muchacho, justo donde latía su corazón

- Te tengo a mi lado, con eso todo está bien – y la abrazó, la había echado de menos, siempre que había tenido misiones la pequeña Misao iba con él, para "aprender" el "oficio", aunque ahora lo entendía, lo que no quería era dejarla sola para que otro se la llevar

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, necesitas descansar – dijo intentando acomodar un mechón de pelo del flequillo del chico, le besó suavemente en los labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Cuando había puesto una mano en el pomo de la puerta el cuerpo de su acompañante la aprisionó y una mano bajo lentamente hacia la cintura de la chica.

- ¿Quieres? – preguntó el chico en el oído de la chica, la chica asintió el silencio, sabia a lo que Aoshi se refería - ¿Segura?

- Aoshi – susurró sin girarse - ¿Preferirías que nunca pasara? – dijo

- No – susurró en la oreja para darle un beso y un mordisco en el lóbulo de esta, la pequeña gimió.

**Y vivir así, yo quiero vivir as**

**Y ni siquiera sé si sientes tú lo mismo**

**Me desperté soñando**

**Que estaba a tu lado**

**Y me quedé pensando**

**Qué tienen esas manos**

**Sé que no es el momento**

**Para que pase algo**

**QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER**

**Quiero volverte a ver**

**Quiero volverte a ver**

* * *

**Reconocerlo, este capi me ha quedado larguísimo, pero bueno, tenia que ponerlo todo en este porque si lo ponia en dos parecia que tuviera preferencia una pareja y otra no y pensé que así era imparcial. Lo siento para los fans de Saito, porque lo mate, y por los fans de Sanosuke & Megumi, porque les mate el bebé. (Que sádica que soy, jeje)**

**Ahora si tenéis alguna duda, felicitación y/o crítica me mandáis un rewiew ¿vale?**

**Se despide**

**Aya-Mery**

**Se despide**


	22. Epílogo

**Holas! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, jeje, ya estoy aquí, siento informarles que este es el último capi de Nueva Vida, bueno, es más bien un prólogo para finalizar la vida de mis personajes. En el final haré todas las dedicatorias porque tengo ganas de que lean este capi, pero antes contestaré los rewiews:**

**- naoko L-K.- Kawaii que te gustase, espero que este prólogo sea de tu agrado. Nos estamos viendo wapa.**

**- giuliana.- Siento decirte que de lemons no habrá ninguno más (por lo menos en este fic) así que gomen y espero que disfrutes de este último capi**

**- kaoru himura.- Si bueno, ya has visto que intenté actualizar los dos fics pero este me corria con urgencia, jeje. Y no te preocupes ya tengo otra idea revoloteando en mi cabezita, jeje**

**- Holly Rainard.- Gracias, te lo digo en serio, me has ayudado mucho con este fic, y si, a mi tambien me da muchísima pena terminar este fic pero espero que quede bien el final, por cierto, nuestra niña, Yuki, sale en este capi, .**

**- Crystal-dono.- Puf. (Aya-Mery se seca el sudor) De verdad que estaba preocupadísima por ese lemon y la verdad a mi no me convence así que si un día estoy inspirada pienso retocarlo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este final.**

**- Saiko Katsuka.- Si, a mi también me costo muchísimo matar a "mis" personajes, aunque no lo parezca pero me gusto como quedó, aunque a veces me digo a mi misma un poco sadíca, jeje. A ver que tal el capi final, nos vemos**

**- kayla-chan.- No te preocupes por el rewiew larguísimo, jeje, te quiero decir que yo tambien estoy muy contenta con el capi anterior, me gusto mucho. Y aquí tienes el desenlace, espero que te guste.**

**- gaby(hyatt.- Si, Saito al final se pudo marchar tranquilo pero yo misma tengo una pregunta, cuando este en el cielo, Tokio con quien irá, ¿con el señor Shinomori o con Saito?, Jejej, si ya sé, pregunta tonta. Nos vemos y espero que te guste el último capi**

**Al final hay una dedicatoria que me gustaría que leyeráis y ahora os dejo con el prólogo de Nueva Vida:**

* * *

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – dijo Kaoru alegremente

- Hola busu – Yahiko apareció en la entrada y se puso los zapatos, ahora ya no era un chico de 15 años, era todo un hombre de 20 añitos nada más ni nada menos

- ¡No me llames así Yahiko-chan! – le regañó, ese niño nunca cambiaria

- ¡Y tú no me llames Chan! – Kaoru le sacó la lengua

- ¿Vas a buscar a Tsubame? – le preguntó la chica

- Si, ¿estoy presentable? – Kaoru lo miró de arriba a bajo, llevaba unos pantalones tejanos negros, muy elegantes, con una camiseta negra i chaqueta de cuero

- Muy guapo – sonrió Kaoru

- Me voy. Llegaré tarde

- ¿Cuándo pensáis mudaros al piso? – preguntó Kaoru

- Cuando Tsubame acceda a comprar una cama de matrimonio – sonrió el chico saliendo por la puerta

Kaoru sonrió, estaba feliz y era feliz, por Yahiko, por Aoshi y por ella. Miró la foto de la boda de sus padres.

- Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí papa – susurró la chica y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Kenshin estaba cocinando

- Buenas tardes Kaoru – sonrió el chico

- Hola Kenshin – lo besó suavemente

- Felicidades

- ¿Por qué?

- Si llegas tan contenta es porque has aprobado ¿o no? – Kaoru amplió su sonrisa

- Pues verás... - se subió a la mesa que había delante de Kenshin - ... Megumi y yo fuimos a ver las notas de la universidad, ella, como siempre ha sacado la mejor nota en medicina, 9'8 – Kenshin sonrió.

- Si, pero eso no es lo que quiero saber – dijo acercándose a la chica

- No seas impaciente. Después de haberme esforzado tanto en mi carrera como psicóloga y que Katsura nos contratará a mí y a Meg para trabajar para él, yo Kaoru Kamiya...

- ... de Himura – añadió Kenshin

- Si, así es, me he sacado la carrera con un 9

- Muy bien – Kenshin la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, suave y cuando el beso se estaba volviendo apasionada Kaoru lo paró, Kenshin refunfuñó por lo bajo

- Cariño déjame acabar – susurró en su oído – He de añadir que hoy Megumi me ha acompañado a la clínica para que me afirmaran que... - Kenshin la miró confusamente y Kaoru se sonrojó – Vas a ser un padre genial Kenshin

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Kenji – llamó Kaoru

- Tranquila Kaoru, llegamos de sobra además Sanosuke siempre llega tarde – sonrió él

- Si también es verdad

- Ya stoy mama – un niño, extremadamente igual que Kenshin apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Pero que has hecho? – le preguntó su madre poniéndose de cuclillas a la altura del niño – Estas lleno de barro

- Es que el gatito que me legalo Yahiko-cha... Yahiko – rectificó al imaginarse la cara de enfado de su tío – se quelia escapar

- Pero no puedes perseguirlo a todas horas – le regañó su madre, el niño levantó su mirada hacia su padre

- Tu madre tiene razón – el niño hizo pucheros

- Venga, vámonos, seguro que Aoshi y Misao hace tiempo que se están esperando

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Keisuke – dijo Misao, un niño con cabellos azabaches dormía placidamente en el asiento trasero

- Mm. – el niño empezó a despertarse

- Keisuke levántate, ya hemos llegado – el niño abrió sus ojos, verdes

- Tengo sueño – dijo el niño

- Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa podrás dormir – sonrió Misao

- Si madre – el carácter del niño, era frío como el de Aoshi aunque con las personas cercanas, principalmente con Yuki y su familia era muy cariñoso y atento

- Aoshi – dijo Misao

- Dime – dijo Aoshi cuando cerraba la puerta del coche estacionado

- ¿Podrías llevarlo en brazos, al menos hasta que despierte?

- Claro – cogio el niño en brazos pero él se revolvió.

- Padre, puedo ir yo solo, ya estoy despierto – Misao sonrió, para tener solo tres años era muy, muy maduro, como su padre

--------------------------------------------------------------

Una niña estaba observando atentamente las flores, le encantaban los diferentes colores

- ¿Son bonitas? – le preguntó una mujer extremadamente bella

- Si mama, son preciosas

- Bueno pues cuando volvamos podemos comprar

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, seguro que podemos engatusar a tu padre – la niña sonri

- ¿Qué hacen las dos Kitsunes?

- No llames así a tu hija

- ¿Quiere decir que te puedo llamar así? – preguntó Sanosuke

- No, quiere decir que yo te puedo llamar Cabeza de Pollo idiota

- ¡Mama! – dijo la niña

- ¿Me vas a decir que no es verdad?

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo la niña, causando un enfado por parte del hombre

- Vamos, los otros nos deben estar esperando – dijo Megumi

Caminaron lentamente, Yuki se iba deteniendo, admirando las flores y sus diferentes colores.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho que no?

- ¿Qué no a qué?

- Al matrimonio – Megumi se paró en seco

- Sanosuke Sagara creo que eso quedó muy claro, no quiero que estemos unidos por un papel

- Pero si tu ya sabes que nunca te dejaré.

- ¿Sanosuke te importa mucho que estemos casados?

- Me gustaría que llevaras mi apellido

- Te aviso que si nos casáramos no llevaría tu apellido, además Yuki ya lo lleva

- Te quiero – la besó apasionadamente, Megumi lo acercó a ella pasando sus manos por su cuello, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos pero se separó bruscamente de ella, ella frunció el seño – Si continuo no podré evitar hacerte el amor aquí mismo – le susurró sensualmente en el oído después de mordisquearle el lóbulo, Megumi soltó un gemido casi inaudible pero si para Sanosuke – Eres una mujer fascinante – acto seguido se agachó y cogió a su hija en brazos – Y tu una niña preciosa, el vivo retrato de tu madre – Megumi sonrió al verlos alejarse riendo

- Yo también te quiero Sanosuke – sonrió, nunca, nunca, Sanosuke se quedaba para sentir la contestación de la frase "Te quiero"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ahí estaba, preciosa, con su pelo recogido en un par de trenzas cayendo elegantemente por sus hombros, llevaba un vestido bastante ajustado de color negro y con falda por encima de las rodillas, el escote, por suerte (para él y por desgracia de los otros "observadores"), no era muy pronunciado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Yahiko? – preguntó la muchacha

- No, no, solo que... estás preciosa – la chica se sonrojó.

- Gracias

- Te quiero

- Yo... - pero calló porque Yahiko la besó suavemente

- ¿Te casarás conmigo? – le preguntó, la chica lo miró sorpresivamente

- No, no me casaré contigo – dijo sacándole la lengua cariñosamente – Claro que si tonto, si sabes que te amo – lo besó suavemente – y iría contigo donde fuera

--------------------------------------------------------------

- Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto – dijo Kaoru

- Bueno será un poco difícil porque nos iremos una temporada a Estados Unidos – dijo Misao

- Pues yo me quedaré aquí, cuidando al crío – dijo Megumi

- ¿Al crío? Dirás cría – dijo Sanosuke

- No, Cabeza de Pollo, estoy hablando de ti – dijo Megumi

- ¡Oye!

- Si Megumi-san por lo que he visto Sanosuke se toma el papel de padre muy en serio – dijo Aoshi

- ¡Claro! – saltó Sanosuke – Y cuando tenga un poco de edad le enseñaré boxeo

- Ni de broma no enseñarás a Yuki a boxear

- ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Porqué no y fin de la discusión

- Al menos los niños si se llevan bien – dijo Kenshin, todos se giraron, Kenji y Keisuke tenían cuatro años mientras que Yuki solo tres, los dos niños tenían una actitud muy sobre protectora con Yuki, en especial Keisuke que la trataba como una hermana, mientras que Kenji jugaba con ella, sin dejar de vigilarla, como amigos que eran

- Si, pero aun faltan los vivos retratos de Kaoru y Misao – dijo Megumi

- Y el mío – añadió Sanosuke

- Si, y el tuyo – susurró Megumi

Entonces, de una esquina, apareció Yahiko cargando a una Tsubame totalmente roja

- ¿Yahiko? ¿Pero que haces aquí? – preguntó Kaoru

- Es que... verás... le pedí la mano a Tsubame – todos se giraron hacia el chico - ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya era hora que lo hiciera! – todos asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno el caso es que...

- ¡Saito Yahiko! – se oyó un voz des de lejos

- Ya está aquí – dijo Yahiko

- ¿Pero quién es?

- ¡No voy a permitir que te cases con mi hija! ¡Al menos que demuestres que eres digno de ella! – Hiko corría a toda velocidad hacia el chico, él dejo a la chica en el suelo y esquivo por décimas de segundo el ataque del padre de su novia

- Pero señor Hiko se lo he pedido educadamente y Tsubame ha aceptado – Hiko lo miró receloso

- ¿La has respetado? – preguntó Hiko mirando alternativamente a Tsubame y Yahiko, los dos se sonrojaron por segundo

- Lo siento mucho, no pude evitarlo – susurró Yahiko

- ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó Hiko

- ¡Seujirou Hiko! – Tae apareció detrás suyo, venia agotada y con una barriga de 8 meses – Un silla por favor – les pidió a Sanosuke y Aoshi, ellos la llevaron a un banco - ¡Te prohíbo que le hagas daño al joven Yahiko!

- Pero...

- ¡Pero que...! ¡Te lo pidió cuando Tsubame tenia 18 años y le dijiste que más adelante ya es hora de que le des la mano de tu hija! – Tae respiró agitadamente - ¡Ahora que hemos aclarado todos los asuntos pendientes...! – dijo mirando a Hiko, sobretodo a su espada - ¡Tengo que ir a un hospital!

- ¿Un hospital? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hiko

- Seujirou ¿qué piensas que pudo ir a hacer en un hospital en mi estado?

- ¿Una revisión? – preguntó Sanosuke

- ¡Panda de inútiles que ha roto aguas! – gritó Hiko aparatando a todos de su camino, subiendo a Tae en el coche de Kenshin y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el hospital

- Bueno, otro niño más en la familia – sonrió Kenshin

**

* * *

**

****

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi, personalmente, me encantó, jeje. Quería dedicar este capi a todas y cada una de las personas que leen mi fic y por supuesto a las que dejan un rewiew, gracias a ellas he podido llegar a los ¡152 REWIEWS! Estoy muuuuuuuuuy contenta, gracias. Era mi primer fic y como habéis podido comprobar... no muy bien hecho pero espero que os lo pasaráis bien que es lo importante. Dentro de poco emepzaré otro fic, y me parece que llevará de título Recuerdos Olvidados, les invitó a que lo lean. **

**Para celebrar la terminación de mi primer fic también he terminado Castigo Por Amar, que no quería terminarlo hasta terminar este así que si lo quieren leer, les invito**

**Ahora se despide con mucho cariño y tristeza mezclada con felicidad (por el hecho de haber terminado el fic) su escritora**

**Aya-Mery**

**Gracias por estar ahí.**

****


End file.
